


Spark Into A Flame

by Robinwolf13



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 67,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinwolf13/pseuds/Robinwolf13
Summary: Living in New York isn't all it's cracked up to be, until you meet a man that is the literal definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Then it becomes so much more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first foray into writing in a hell of a long time. The work is self edited, and I really do hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it!

Your day starts off like any other, your alarm blaring the time as you smack the off switch. Shaking off the drowsiness, you fight yourself out of your bed, missing the warmth and comfort as soon as you're out from under the covers. You hear the pre-set coffee machine begin to brew as you stumble your way down the hall from your bedroom to the bathroom. Pulling off the t-shirt you slept in you drop it to the floor and jump into a shower while you start planning your day.

'Coffee, then I'll go check out the new exhibit at the Metropolitan for some inspiration, then Ally's for more coffee and some writing.' you think as you scrub the shampoo from your hair.

After drying yourself from your shower, you walk back to your room for your most comfortable pair of jean, a soft gray v-neck, and your favorite black jacket. Pulling your phone from it's place on your bedside table, you set it to play the weather forecast, followed by your favorite morning playlist while you make your way to the coffee machine.

_Weather today will be normal for this time of year, with the high approaching 65 around noon, and a low of 52 after sunset. Thankfully, we're in for a 'one day drought', with rain and small thunderstorms the rest of the week. Thankfully by Friday, everything should clear up, with a sunny weekend ahead of us!_

The cheery news ladies voice breaks the silence of your kitchen as you grab a cup from its shelf and pour yourself some coffee, turning around and leaning up against the counter, enjoying the bitterness of the coffee to help wake your tired mind up the rest of the way.

As your playlist ques up and you finish your first cup of coffee, you pour another and start gathering what you'll need for the day. Finding your laptop, earbuds, keys, and wallet; you tuck them all into your shoulder bag while swaying your hips to your favorite song of the list. While moving around the small living room/kitchen combo, you start to tidy up, putting things back where you'd prefer them to be, moving last nights plate from the dish drainer to the cabinet, resetting your couch throw pillows where they go.

Finishing up your second cup of the morning, you put the cup in the sink to wash later, and tug on your sneakers. Checking your watch you smile when you see you're still a bit ahead of schedule.

Stepping out of your apartment, with your earbuds providing your the rest of your playlist, you lock your door. Turing to make your way down the stairs two at a time, eager to get your day started.

* * *

 

After walking through the Met for a few hours, you've finally made your way to your favorite local coffee shop. Ally's is easily the most quiet and comfortable place you've found within the city to sit and write during the day.

Walking in, you see Ally herself behind the counter, flitting to and from the counter and the machines, serving her customers with the same patience and efficiency she always shows. Stepping into the line, you start plotting what you're going to be writing today, working out the characters and the story in your head. You're so engrossed in your plans that you don't notice the man come into the shop behind you.

You do notice, however, when you feel his presence _much_ too close to you, turning your head slightly, you see him, leering at your ass and shuffling in closer. You take a half step forward and to the side to avoid his meaty hand reaching for you. When his eyes raise to your face, he gives a confident smirk, and speaking in a low accented voice says, “Well hello, what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this, hmm?”

Trying not to let your disgust show, you keep your face as neutral as possible, “Here for coffee, not to make friends. Thanks anyways.” Thankfully it's finally your turn to order and Ally smiles, knowing what you want. You pay and she says she'll bring your coffee and sandwich over when they're done. Nodding you avoid eye contact with the man behind you and walk over to your favorite table, settled in the corner with a nice view of the street outside.

The man you brushed off waits by the counter for his drink, eyeing you the whole time. You try to ignore him as you boot up your laptop and plug in your headphones. Ally hands him his drink, and he, thankfully, leaves without further issue. Ally walks your coffee over to you with raised eyebrows. You know she saw the exchange between you two. “New friend?” she asks sarcastically.

“Oh yeah, real charming ass grab,” you reply rolling your eyes.

She laughs and wishes you luck with your writing today. Smiling in thanks, you do just that. Scribbling away in your notebook, and typing on your laptop.Trying to turn the mess in your head into something usable.

* * *

 

Before you know it, your coffee is gone, and your hand cramping. Sitting back to stretch, you get up from your chair and make your way to the line for more. Pulling out your phone, you check to see a text from your friend Kate, asking if she could ask a big favor for this weekend. You text her back, shifting nervously as to what her favor might be. The last time you did her a favor, you'd ended up thinking you were going to jail before the night was over.

Engrossed in your phone and not paying attention, you shifted too far to the left, moving your foot to correct and make sure you kept your balance, but your foot hit something that was _defiantly_ not there a second ago, causing you to stumble.

Throwing out your arm to try and stabilize yourself, you grabbed onto something solid, feeling someone steady you with one hand on your waist and the other on your shoulder. Snapping your eyes up, and _up_ , you find yourself staring into dark eyes that are slightly widened in surprise. Inhaling sharply, you get a nose full of the scent of him, a mix of ceder and old books and _man_.

You realize in your inattention, you somehow managed to kick this man in the foot, trip _into_ him, and use his shoulder to keep yourself from pitching into the floor. Stammering an apology, you step back, taking a better look at him. He's very tall, his shoulders are wide, tapering down to trim hips. He's clad in soft brown leather jacket, white t-shirt, and dark jeans. He's got hair so dark it's almost black, fringe falling into eyes that are almost as dark as his hair as he looks down at you.

His lips turn up ever so slightly at the corners as he releases you once you're stable on your feet again. “I'm so sorry, that was totally my fault, I shouldn't have been looking at my phone or I would have seen you there!” you say, holding up your hands in a placating way. You don't know what it is about this man, but he makes you nervous. Perhaps it's his looks, he's very attractive, it makes your knees a little shaky having been so close you could smell his cologne, and feel his heat where you had touched.

His lips tug up a little more at your apology, and he says in a deep voice that rattles you more, “It's alright, everyone makes mistakes. Nothing to worry about. I'm just glad you didn't fall.”

You let out a nervous laugh and shake your head. “I still should have been paying more attention! Let me buy your coffee for the trouble, I'm not usually such a clutz!”

“It's no problem, really,” he says, brushing his hair back from his face. “Like I said, I'm just glad you didn't fall.”

Feeling brave you press on, “No seriously, it's the least I can do having almost taken you out!” He laughs this time, full and deep, and you feel your insides melt. 'Wow I've really gotta get out more if I'm mushy over a guy's laugh,' you think to yourself. It had been a few years since your last boyfriend, and you mentally kicked yourself out of your reverie. “Really, what would you like, it's on me!” You say moving to the counter as Ally starts ringing you up for another coffee.

Seeing the man, Ally smiles and winks, “Well hello again John! Want your usual? I'll even throw in one of those muffins you like since she's paying for it!” She grins, pointing at you.

Laughing again, the man, John, shrugs, “Well I suppose that'll work just fine.”

Smiling, and a little giddy hearing this man, John, laugh, you pull out your card and hand it over to Ally. “I'll have them right over dears, you just go sit down!” she says, gesturing to your corner table.

Grinning you head back to your table, feeling John following you, you tidy up your laptop and notes that are scattered across the table, making room for him. You plop down in your chair, and see him gracefully fold himself into the his, you're silently in awe of the way he moves. 'He's gotta be a dancer or something,' you think as he settles. 'Limbs that long, you'd think he'd be awkward, but no, he seems to move with an almost feline grace.'

“Sorry again, but thank you for letting me buy you coffee, it's not much in the way of making it up to you, but I appreciate it!” you say smiling, looking down at your hands as you finish shuffling your notes into a pile.

“You really don't need to apologize,” he says again, looking at you earnestly, “I really do appreciate the coffee though, that was very kind of you.”

Looking at him through your lashes, you see him staring at you in an unsettling way. Plucking up your courage, you stick your hand out across the table. “Let's start over then!" You give him your name.

Shaking your hand over the table he says with a little curl of his lips, “John Wick. Nice to meet you.” You smile shyly, looking down at your hands, still clasped together in the handshake, you feel how firm and calloused his are. 'Damn, his hands are fucking _huge_ compared to mine.'

Looking back up to his face, you see him still staring at you. When your eyes meet again, he releases your hand. Sitting back he says, “Well I see you're working pretty intently on something. College student?”

Startled, you laugh, “Oh no, college was _years_ ago. I'm flattered you think I'm young enough to be in college! I'm a... fiction author, I also work part time at a book store, because lets be honest, writing doesn't always pay the bills.”

You're not sure if he noticed the pause in your words or not, but before he can say anything, Ally comes striding over with your coffee, and a muffin for John. “There you are dears. Enjoy now,” she says before making her way back behind the counter.

Sipping your coffee, you ask, “What about you? What kinda work do you do?” Genuinely curious what type of profession a man like him is in.

His eyebrows climb a little as he chews and swallows his bite of muffin, “I actually bind books for a living. I track down rare books and restore them.”

You lean forward, eyes sparkling, “No way, really? That's the coolest thing! Books are kind of a passion of mine, most of my apartment is wall to wall shelves!”

Smiling he proceeds to ask you questions about your favorite genre and binding type. Before you know it you're finishing up your coffee and his muffin is long gone. Checking your watch, you realize the time, and sigh. You don't want to have to leave John, he's just so damn interesting, but you know you've gotta get home for work early in the morning.

Noticing you check the time, he glaces at his own watch. “I didn't realize how late it had gotten,” he says, looking back up at you. “I was enjoying myself so much.”

You feel your face heat at his words, and you duck your head as you begin putting things in your bag. “Yeah, me too,” you say quietly. Annoyed with yourself for _once again_ getting shy. 'You're not a damn blushing bride, girl. Get it together!'

“Well, since you think coffee wasn't enough to make up for almost 'taking me out'”, he does air quotes around the words with his fingers, a lopsided smile stretching across his handsome face, “How about you let me take you out to dinner tomorrow night? That would really make it up to me.”

You feel your eyes go wide and your lips part a little, 'Holy fuck did he really just ask me on a date'. Watching his expectant face, you think, 'Yep he fucking did.'

“Well,” you lick your lips, finding them suddenly dry, Johns eyes darting to your mouth as they follow the motion, “Yes, I would really enjoy dinner. I know I'm not working tomorrow night, so how about I give you my number, and you can let me know the details?”

He smiles at you and agrees, you notice that his eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles. After exchanging numbers, you both leave Ally's, stopping on the sidewalk outside and staring at each other. “I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow,” his voice is deep as he looks down at you, his eyes impossibly dark in the streetlight.

“Y-yes,” you stammer. “Me as well.” Blushing madly, you turn and hurry away, toward your apartment.

* * *

When you arrive at your apartment, you run up the 12 flights of stairs to your level, when you reach the top, you're well and truly out of breath. Still trying to shake off the look John had given you as you two parted ways for the night.

Unlocking your apartment, you slip inside, locking it behind you as you move to start making dinner. After putting everything in the oven to cook, you grab your phone and call Kate, ready to find out what she needs, and maybe tell her about tall, dark, and  _John._

“Hey girl, you said you needed a favor this weekend?” you ask when she picks up the phone.

“ _Yeah,”_ you hear her sigh on the other end of the phone. “ _I'm sorry to ask, cause I know you're a busy woman with all your writing, but I need some help.”_

“Okay, shoot,” you say settling down on your couch to talk.

' _So I found a new house right? It's in a beautiful neighborhood, very peaceful and just 20 minutes from the city. I was wondering if you could help me move?_ _I'm so sorry it's so late, but I gotta get this done before Monday or I'll have to pay rent for next month too!"_ she explains pleading.  


 

"Damn girl that is short notice!" you laugh, pleased she finally found somewhere to go that will fit her. "Sure Kate, I've actually not got anything planned this weekend anyway. What time do you want me there?"

" _Oh God you're an angel. If you could be at the apartment at like 9 Friday morning that would be the biggest help! I've got Jason and Eric coming too for the bigger stuff Thursday, I just need help with the other boxes."_ she explains, mapping out the weekend. 

With those plans settled, she asks, " _So how was your day? Anything fun happen? Got your book done?_ "

"Well, I had a pretty good day. Went to the Met, Ally's for coffee, got another chapter written, met a guy, kinda had a date, and I've got another one for tomorrow," you say stifling a giggle when she shrieks.

“ _You met someone!? Who is he? What does he look like? Where are you going? Oh my god it's been FOREVER! Do you think he'll break your dry spell?!”_ She fired off question after question, positively screaming in glee. 

Laughing you told her about how you met John, telling her all about almost knocking him down, and his asking for a date to make it up to him.

“ _That's so sweet!”_ she crooned. “ _I really hope it goes well, I wanna meet him. Where are you going?”_

“I have no idea. He's supposed to text me later and let me know, so I can know how to dress,” you say laughing. “I'll tell you this weekend how it goes!"  


You two chat some more, and you hear the timer go off on dinner. Disconnecting, you eat, then move to the bedroom, you cuddle down into your bed, trying to calm yourself enough for sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Shutting your door with more force than intended, you lock it behind you and skip to your bathroom. Hopping in a quick shower, you shave your legs and wash your hair. Wearing a towel, you move into your room, pulling out your top three dresses. You shoot a text to Kate, asking if she'd be available to FaceTime really quick. Your answer comes a few seconds later with an incoming call. Answering it you smile at her, “Kate! You've gotta help me figure out what to wear. I've got three dresses I think qualify as “nice”, but I don't know which to wear for a first date!”

Laughing Kate encourages you to show her what you've got. Holding up the dresses in turn for the camera, she says,”Oh the black one for sure. You've got those cute strappy heels that'll match perfectly!”

“Oh yeah! It's been so long since I dressed up, I don't even know what goes with what anymore! Gimme a sec and I'll put it on!” you respond, laying the phone down on your bed so you can still talk and she won't see you changing.

“So tell me more about Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome!” she squeals while you're changing.

“Well there's not much else to tell you,” you say as you pull the dress on and zip it up. “He's the _literal_ definition of Tall Dark and Handsome. He's easily over six feet, dark hair, eyes, and even a beard. I've never looked at a man with a beard twice! Like, I don't know why he's interested in me, but I'm into it!”

“Oh shut up, you know you're hot,” Kate laughs. “I mean _damn_ look at you in that dress! You're gonna give the poor man a heart attack!”

You blush as you pick up your phone and she says that. “You hush, I've gotta finish getting ready. Thanks for the help Kate. I'll see you this weekend!" As she agrees, you disconnect the call, moving to put on light makeup and finish your hair. Picking out your favorite heels Kate mentioned, you pull them on, moving to settle on your couch to wait.

As the minutes drag by, you're almost startled when there's a knock at your door. Rising from your sitting position on the couch, you unlock the door and see John standing there, looking positively _gorgeous_. He's dressed in a black suit with a crisp white shirt and black tie. You feel your mouth water at the sight. The outfit really accentuates his broad shoulders. When he sees you, his eyes seem to light up, glinting like onyx in the light from the hallway.

“Hello,” he greets softly, handing you a bouquet of flowers. “You look stunning tonight.”

Taking them, you gesture him inside while you move off to find a vase for the flowers. “Thank you so much for the flowers John, I absolutely love them!” you gush as you bend over to get the crystal vase from one of the lower cabinets. Righting yourself, you turn to show him the flowers in the vase, only to find him inspecting the art on the wall of your apartment. You could swear he had a little flush in his cheeks as well. 'I think I just caught him staring at my ass!' you think in amusement.

Stifling a chuckle, you walk over and place your hand on his bicep, bringing his attention back to you. Smiling warmly, you thank him again for the flowers. You give his arm a little squeeze and almost moan out loud at the muscles you feel hiding themselves under his outfit. 'God his arms are huge! What else is he hiding under these clothes?' you wonder to yourself.

John gives you that smile that crinkles the sides of his eyes and holds out his arm, “Shall we? I know it's only a little after 7, but our reservations are at 7:30.”

Taking his arm, you grab your purse and lock up as you leave. He walks you down the stairs and leads you to the most beautiful Mustang you've ever seen. “Oh my gosh!” you squeal, “is this a Boss 429? '69?” You turn wide eyes at John, who laughs full and deep.

“She sure is,” he's grinning ear to ear like an excited child. “She's always getting mistaken for a '70 though. I'm impressed you knew at a glance.”

“Well there's only two years to choose from with the 429, and my dad had a '69 for years, bought it brand new, but then my brother wrecked it. Dad still cries over it,” you laugh, as John helps you into the passenger side. You brush reverent fingers over the interior, remembering drives with your dad in his black Mustang. Fingering the Ford Mustang symbol on the glove box, you sigh happily as John slides into the drivers seat.

“So tell me more about your family,” he says, as he smoothly pulls into traffic.

Laughing you tell him all about your dad and how he runs a mechanic business back home. “He loved working on classic muscle cars. The Mustang was his favorite, but he always liked the Firebird too. To this day he's always got something in the garage he's fixing up for someone,” you say fondly. “Now how about you John? What's your family like?” you lean forward in your seat slightly, looking at his face, curious.

After a slight pause John says, “Well I don't really have one. I grew up in foster care.”

“Oh my god,” you gasp putting your hand over your mouth. “John I'm so sorry! I didn't even think that could be a possibility! I'm so, so sorry!” You feel so stupid. You've messed up your date and you've not even had dinner yet. You feel your stomach churn and a sudden urge to cry.

John's laugh startles you within the confines of the car. “No, no you're fine! I asked you first, it's natural to ask me as well! It's sweet of you to worry.” He reaches over the center console and grabs your hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze. “You have nothing to feel bad for. We're almost there too.”

John doesn't let go of your hand until he's parked in front of the restaurant. He steps swiftly around the car and opens the door for you, offering his hand to pull you from the car.

You let John lead you into the restaurant, and to your table as he follows the hostess. She smiles and bats her eyelashes at him once you're seated. You raise an eyebrow at the woman's behavior, you're very obviously on a date together, but John seems oblivious. As soon as your settled, he asks you how work was today, and the hostess excuses herself, saying the waitress would be there soon.

You discuss quite a lot over dinner. Moving smoothly from one topic to the next. You once again lose how much time is passing. All of your attention is focused completely on John, his laugh, his smile, his velvet voice.

After your meal is finished, you sit back a little to just gaze at him as he's finishing up a story about his dog, Bleu. “So I take him on walks every day, and we had just come back from a long run. It started raining two blocks from the house. I let Bleu off his leash so he could run for cover under the front porch because I can't stand that wet dog smell in the house,” he says scrunching his nose and shaking his head slightly, causing his hair to slide down into his eyes somewhat. “He goes barreling to the house like I told him, but instead of going to the porch, the little devil runs and dives into the mud in the flower beds. Bleu is _covered_ in mud. I finally get him inside, and we're on our way to the bathroom to wash him off, but before we're even 5 feet in the house, he shakes everywhere. Covers my entry way in mud and doesn't even feel bad about it,” he laughs grinning from ear to ear while talking about Bleu. You can tell John loves his dog very much.

Looking around, and seeing the mostly empty restaurant, you look at your watch and gasp when you see the time. “Oh John, they close in a half hour. No wonder everyone is leaving out!” you laugh. “It seems we've done it again, and lost track of ourselves in the conversation!”

Grinning John agrees. “Alright lets head out, I'll take you home.”

Back in John's Mustang you settle comfortably still chatting away with him. He puts his hand over yours and you duck your head smiling. You don't know what it is about John, but he makes you almost shy. Intertwining your fingers with his, you ask about how his work is doing, with the books.

You see an almost imperceptible flinch cross his face, gone as quickly as it arrived, you can't trust you really saw it. “It's going quite well. I'm going to be leaving next week to hunt down a book actually. Shouldn't take more than a week,” he says smiling.

Ah, you hadn't realized he traveled with his job. “That sounds nice! I would love to have a job that travels, I mean I suppose I could with writing, but it's not quite the same,” you say laughing.

“That's true enough,” he replies.

Before you know it you're back outside your apartment building. John steps out of the car and opens your door offering his had to help you climb out of the car. He walks with you up all of the stairs to your door.

Really not wanting the evening to end, and hoping to see him again soon, you turn to face him, finding him much closer than you expected. Licking your suddenly dry lips, you register that John's eyes fall on your mouth. Your lips tingle with the desire to kiss him.

Mentally shaking yourself, you say quietly, “I really enjoyed myself tonight, and at the coffee shop yesterday. I would really like to go out again soon."

John is still staring at your mouth, his eyes are so intense. You feel your face flushing, heat rising in your cheeks, and a dull throb between your legs. He blinks and the spell is broken.

“Me too. I was hoping to get to see you again before I leave next week. What are you doing this weekend?" he asks, brushing a stray strand of hair behind your ear.

"I'm helping a friend move Friday and Saturday, but Sunday is open all day." you reply, leaning into his touch and closing your eyes. 

"How about we go out for lunch? I've actually gotta leave Sunday night, but I can push it back a bit to see you." he says, leaning in further, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

"That sounds perfect," you say, leaning forward to give him a tight hug. "I'll see you Sunday, John."

Pulling back he smiles gently, his eyes warm, saying, “I'll see you at 11:30 Sunday.” You nod dumbly, still trembling with his actions, and watch him turn and start down the stairs.

Getting your door unlocked, you almost fall through the door. How is it this man affects you so? He didn't even do anything but give you a kiss on the forehead and you're a trembling mess! Breathing deeply through your nose, you move into your apartment getting ready for bed and another day tomorrow. It was only Tuesday and you had to wait until Sunday to see John again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a slightly NSFW scene at the end, not anything too racy just yet!

Helping Kate move was the worst fate imaginable. You had forgotten the shear amount of _stuff_ she owned. All of Friday, and most of Saturday was spent just moving boxes into her house. Deciding to forgo having to drive all he way home Friday night just to be back at the crack of dawn Saturday, you spent the night on the couch at her house. Saturday night found the two of you sitting on the couch in her new home, eating pizza and drinking beer. Looking around, you survey the amount of boxes there are. "Kate, are you gonna need help making sure all this stuff gets organized? " 

"If you're offering to stay and help, hell yeah! I was hoping to have it all organized before work Monday." she says, swallowing her bite of pizza. 

Checking your watch, you say, "Yeah I could stay a couple more hours. I gotta be home before midnight so I can get some sleep for tomorrow," you laugh. "I don't wanna be a total zombie when I see John again!"

"Ah yes, you've gotta get a picture with him. I need to see what he looks like, he's gotta be good looking to keep you so  _distracted_ all week!" She says shaking her finger at you. 

You laugh, finish off your beer, and stand up, "Let's get this show on the road! I'll see what I can do about a picture tomorrow. Dad and Alex will want one of it gets serious anyway." 

A few hours pass with the two of you working in tandem, Kate in the living room, you in the kitchen. As you finish putting the last box of plates away, you turn to survay your work, pleased there were at least no more boxes in one room of the house. Checking your watch you see it's almost one am. 

"Kate, your kitchen is completely unpacked, but I gotta run. I didn't realize it was one. Will you be alright with the rest?" You ask pulling her into a hug. 

"I'll be fine, you've been such a help! Best friend a girl could ask for! Go get some rest, and get me a picture of him tomorrow!" She says, laughing as you leave to walk to your car. 

The drive home is spent playing loud music to stay awake, and thinking of John. 

When you finally make it home, you don't even make it to the shower, you simply take off your pants and collapse onto your bed, falling asleep almost instantly. 

* * *

The shrill shriek of your alarm shakes you from sleep, 'Damn it's already time to get up'. Groaning, you drag yourself from your bed and strip on the way to the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothing in your wake. 

Emerging half an hour later, you feel almost human again. Walking to the coffee machine in your towel, you grab the first cup of the morning, looking out the window at the city. 

When it's time for cup number two, you move to the bedroom with it. Picking out a few different options, you lay them across the bed. Pulling out your phone, you check the weather. Cloudy but warm today. Grabbing your favorite jeans, you pull them on, pairing it with a blue tank top and black cardigan. 

Humming to yourself, you start grabbing your dirty clothes off the floor and putting them in the hamper for washing, planning on doing it later, after seeing John. 

Moving in to grab your third cup of coffee, you settle down on the couch, and pull out the murder mystery novel you've been reading, hoping to finish it.  

You've just reached the climax of the book, where the murderer has got the protagonist cornered, beating on the door to be let in so he can finish this once and for all, when there's a light knock at your door. Jumping so badly, you kick the coffee table, you jump up and run over to the door, pulling it open to reveal John, grinning when he sees you. Feeling your own face break out into a grin, you throw your arms around his neck, “It's good to see you John, I missed you.”

Laughing, he settles his palms on your waist pulling you close, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “I've missed you too. Ready for our lunch?”

Pulling back, blushing at your own lack on control, you nod, moving down the stairs with him to his Mustang.

“God I don't think I'll ever get over how much I love this car,” you sigh as you approach it. Running your fingers down the side, before getting into the door John opened for you.

"Oh me either," he says sliding into the driver's seat. " She's there best car I've ever owned. So tell me, how was your weekend?" 

"It was good! I helped my friend Kate move. We got everything out of her apartment and into the house, and most of it put away too!" You say stifling a yawn, "I was at her place until almost 1 this morning though so forgive me if I yawn, I just stayed up too late," you giggle. 

"You stayed up late, and you still made time for me, so yawn away," he laughs. "So tell me about Kate. How long have you known her?” He asks, reaching over to place his hand on yours, gently brushing his thumb back and forth.

“Oh, she and I grew up together actually. Our parents were best friends, and we spent alot of time together. Her parents died unexpectedly in a car accident when we were 12, so she just moved in with us. We're practically sisters,” you say laughing. His thumb is starting to drive you crazy. He's not being provocative with the rubbing, but feeling his skin on yours in maddening.

“I see. That's rough to hear. I'm sorry she had to go through that hardship, but I'm glad she had you and your family,” John said solemnity.

“Me too,” you say quietly. "It was rough, but we made it through. Not a year later my mom and brother were hit by a tractor trailer while Mom was showing him how to drive. It killed them instantly. I don't think Dad and I would have made it without Kate." You don't know what had promoted you to tell John this, but he squeezes you hand. 

"Grief never fully goes away, but the pain does dull over time," he says gently. "I'm sorry for your loss." 

Feeling a warmth spread through your chest, you lean over to place a kiss on his cheek, his stubble tickling your lips ,"Thank you, John." You whisper to him. Settling back into your seat, you see a flush rising in his cheeks. "So tell me, how's Bleu doing? I know a Proud Dog Dad like you has to have a million pictures on your phone!" 

Smiling, John say, "Oh he's great! I got a really good picture of him yesterday at the park, remind me when we get to the restaurant and I'll show you!" 

The rest of the ride passes with that same ease in conversation you've had with him since the beginning. 

When you make it to the coffee, John parks and opens your door for you, keeping hold of your hand while he leads you inside. 

Settling down at a table by the window, you enjoy the sunlight streaming through it. Smiling gently as John folds himself into the chair opposite. Taking a bite of your sandwich, you almost moan. Chewing and swallowing quickly you say, "I can't believe I've never been here before! It's so close to the book shop, and the food is amazing. I know where I'm going on lunch break!" 

"It's nice and quiet," he replies, biting into his own sandwich. "It's one of my favorite places in the city for that reason." Humming in agreement, you ask for the pictures of Bleu. 

"Oh yeah!" He pulls out his phone, flipping through to his camera. Passing it over you see the smiling face of a beautiful blue pit bull. "Oh John, he's beautiful!"

"You're right, I'm a Proud Dog Dad with a million pictures of him," he laughs.

"That reminds me," you say, pulling your own phone out, "Can we take a picture together? I told Kate I'd get a picture of you since you're too handsome to describe and I couldn't do you justice." 

You see that faint blush creep up his neck. "Only if you send it to me too," he grins, scooting his chair closer. 

"Done deal," you reply, slotting yourself against his side. He wraps an arm around you, and smiling, you take a picture. When you go to move away, he keeps you tight against him, kissing your cheek, and taking a picture with his phone. Laughing you pull away, seeing John's eyes sparkle with happiness, you can't be mad at him for sneaking a picture. "Send me that one too," you say. "It's sweet!" 

"Yes ma'am!" He laughs, doing just that, while you send him yours.

A few hours pass and as the sky starts to darken, John checks his watch. With a look of disappointment he says, "Well I better get you home. It's getting late and I've still gotta finish packing." 

The ride back to your apartment is quiet, but comfortably so. You want to just bask in his presence while he's still here. 

John walks you up as he did the last time you went out, and plucking up your courage, you unlock the door and ask if he'd like to come in for a bit. He follows you inside without complaint. Watching as you lock the door and walk to the kitchen island.

“Would you like something to drink?” you ask. “I've got tea, water, and some beer left as well.”

“I'll take whatever you're having,” he says settling himself down on your couch. You've always hated that couch, but seeing John sitting on it has give you a new fondness for it.

Grabbing two beers from the fridge, you walk over to the couch, hand him one, kick off your shoes, and sit down on your couch with your legs curled beneath you. 

"So just to satisfy my own curiosity, tell me more about yourself. What's your favorite color?" He asks, settling himself into the arm of the couch, legs splayed comfortably, head turned toward you as he sips his drink. 

"Oh, well, if you couldn't tell by the decor, I love blues and shades of grey," you reply, gesturing with your drink toward the paintings on the walls. Trying desperately to distract yourself from the way his adams apple bobs as he swallows. "How about yours?"

"I'm the same. Blue and grey," he replies smiling. He's not taken his eyes off you since you sat down on the couch with him. "Favorite flower?" He asks, eyes shifting to your mouth as you lick your suddenly dry lips. 

"Hydrangeas, I've always loved them. We had a flower bed full of them at the house growing up. Roses too, as cliche as that is," you reply. Shifting yourself more toward the center of the couch, toward him and his intoxicating cologne. 

"Roses aren't cliche. They're a very pretty flower," he replies. Moving his arm toward you to rest on the back of  the couch.

Taking the invitation for what it is, you place your beer bottle on the coffee table in front of you and scoot closer, laying your head on his shoulder. He moves his arm around you, pulling you flush against his side. 

Sighing contentedly, you cuddle into him. Enjoying his warmth. You feel him shift a little, placing his beer on the side table. Looking up into his face, you see a boyish gleam in his eyes before he leans down and ever so gently places his lips against yours. 

You let out another contended sigh at the feel of his lips on yours, moving gently. Pulling back you gaze into his face, sure your eyes are reflecting your adoration. You let out a quiet gasp at how dark his eyes have become, heavy lidded. 

His eyes darken further at your gasp, and he leans in for another kiss. This one started much the same, a gentle caress of his lips against yours, as he places his hand on your face, sliding it into your hair. You lift your hand from your lap to his cheek, cupping it, loving the feel of his beard rubbing against your palm. 

John groans softly and holy fuck if that's not the hottest thing you've ever heard. Taking advantage of his parted lips you slide your tongue to meet his, moaning at the feeling. What started out as gentle turns absolutely _filthy_  as John pulls you closer to him. 

You're half in his lap already when you break the away, moving to straddle him, your hips slotting together as you settle, John pulling you in for another heated kiss. 

The feel of him under you is driving you wild. His arm that's not in your hair has wrapped around you, pulling you flush against him as you continue to make out. Feeling like a teenager again, you grind yourself down on the growing bulge beneath you. Throwing your head back you moan at the feel of him beneath you, loving how he rubs against the pulse between your legs. 

John groans and bucks his hips slightly, trailing hot open mouthed kisses down your jaw to the juncture of your neck and shoulder, biting gently. 

Looking down at him with heavy lidded eyes, panting from his kisses, you pull him back to your mouth, hungrily devouring his lips. 

His hands dance up and down your back to settle on your ass as he helps you grind down on him, you both groan at the feeling. "Fuck John," you gasp, leaning your forehead against his. You know you look wrecked, hair a mess from his fingers, lips swollen from his kisses. He's not much better off, a flush is rising in his cheeks, hair falling into his dazed eyes.  

"We should slow it down," he murmurs, the voice of reason. "I want our first time together to be in a bed." His voice is impossibly deep and gravely. The roughness of it makes you shiver pleasantly. As you go to climb off him, he pulls you close again. "I didn't say we had to stop touching," he says smiling almost shyly.

You laugh pressing a kiss to his cheek as you climb off him, settling down in the crook of his arm again, and grabbing your beer from the table. "I know, but if I keep sitting on you like that, we'll end up exactly where we both wanna be, and you'll be late for your work trip," you say, smiling cheekily up at him.

That startles a laugh from John, his eyes shining. 'God I love his laugh, it's even better pressed up against him,' you think fondly. 

You continue talking and trading slow kisses as you both finish your drinks. Sipping slowly as to not rush his departure.  

Finally, he checks his watch and sighs. "It's much later that I thought. I'm gonna have to head home. I've gotta finish packing a few things," he says looking down at you. 

You laugh, grabbing John's wrist to check the time yourself. "It is late. You get home and we'll go out again sometime."

"What do your plans look like next weekend?" John asks, rubbing his hand up and down your arm in a maddening way. "I usually try to take Bleu to the park every Saturday, and I'll be gone most of next week. If you're free you could join us?" he asks looking at you hopefully through his fringe. 

Feeling a grin spreading across your face you say, "Oh really? I would love to meet Bleu and Central Park is one of my favorite places! I would love that!" 

John's answering smile is enough to take your breath away. 


	4. Chapter 4

To your surprise, your week without John passes quickly. After your make out session on your couch, you can't stop writing. Kate's claim that you needed some action in your life to get the creative juices flowing seems to hold water. Considering the subject matter of your writing, having a walking wet dream of a man grind against you on your couch defiantly seems to have gotten your juices flowing, allowing you to hopefully send off your latest transcript ahead of schedule. 

Saturday morning finds you smacking your alarm clock with more force than necessary. Annoyed that it woke you from the dream you were having. Getting out of bed, you feel the dull ache between your thighs, reminding you of just what kind of dream you were enjoying. Flashes of dark eyes, a powerful chest, and the scent of ceder and old books fills your mind. Shaking your head you jump up from bed.

Taking your time to get ready for your date with John, you shower and pull on your most comfortable pair of leggins, cute ankle boots, and your softest v-neck. Humming to yourself as you move to the coffee machine, you settle down to work on your transcript. You're so lost in the work that your coffee grows cold, and you're startled by the knock on your door, announcing John's arrival. 

Glancing at your watch, you realize the time and quickly shutting your laptop, and open the door for him, a smile already on your face.

"Hey beautiful," he greets with a grin, pulling you to him for a kiss. You feel yourself melt into his embrace, loving his willingness to touch you.

"Hey yourself," you smile as you part. 

"Ready?" he asks, "I've got one excited pup in the car waiting to meet you."

"Oh yes! Let me grab my bag!" You move back into the apartment, putting your laptop, phone charger, and wallet into your bag. Grabbing your keys you lock up. 

Getting to the car, you giggle at the dog in the back seat, standing up and sniffing at the cracked window expectantly. "He really is beautiful John! Aren't you a pretty boy," you croon, letting him sniff your fingers through the open window. 

John grins opening your door, letting you slide in. Bleu starts sniffing your face immediately, licking you as John slides into the drivers seat. "Bleu stop it boy," he laughs clearly amused. Bleu moves back into his seat, sitting down obediently, tail thumping on the leather. 

The drive to the park is lovely. You and John not missing a beat as you talk, still finding that easy rhythm of sliding from one topic to the next. 

As he helps you out of the car, he smiles gently pulling you to him for a kiss. "I love that I can kiss you," he says leaning his forehead against yours as you both enjoy each others space. 

"Me too," you say shyly. Standing up on your tiptoes, you press a kiss to his jaw. "I missed you."

Pulling you tight to him in a hug, he kisses the top of your head. Pulling back only when Bleu lets out a barking whine at being ignored in the car. 

Laughing, John pulls away, releasing Bleu from the back seat and clipping on a leash. "Could you hold him for a sec? There's something I gotta grab from the trunk," he says passing the leash over. 

Looking around the park, you pick out the perfect place to go, a nice open spot for the three of you to walk around, with a tree off to one side, shade if it gets too hot. Turning to tell John, you see he's pulled a wicker basket from the trunk. You feel your heart melt further, knowing he packed lunch for the two of you. Smiling softly, you point at the spot under the tree, "Do you think that would be a good place to eat lunch?"

"Perfect," he says beaming. 

As you settle yourselves under the tree on a blanket John has pulled from his basket, Bleu cuddles into your side, wallowing until you pet him laughing. Glancing at John you see him wince slightly as he lowers himself to the ground, rubbing his left knee. 

"You alright?" you ask concerned. His eyes snap up to you in surprise, almost like he's been caught before an easy smile spreads across his face. "Yeah, I kneed the coffee table at home this morning, and I'm just a little sore," he says, moving to pull sandwiches from the basket. 

"Fair enough. I kicked mine just before you got to my apartment, last week" you laugh. 

After your meal, you watch John pull a tennis ball from the basket, Bleu perks up immediately, eyes focusing on on the yellow ball. Watching John play catch with Bleu warms your heart. 

You spend the next few hours enjoying each other's company, chatting and throwing the ball for Bleu. 

As afternoon approaches, you turn to John, " So how was your trip?" You ask as you walk back over, John grinning like a proud father with Bleu trotting after him carring his prize. 

You might imagine it, but you think John winces slightly at your question. Before he can answer the peaceful scene is broken by a peal of thunder, looking up, you feel rain drop hit your cheek. "Damn," John mutters as he gestures for you to help as he starts to pack everything into the basket. "I didn't realize it was gonna rain today!"

Laughing, you help him stuff the blanket in the basket, as the sky opens up. The three of you make your way to the car at a run, quickly getting soaked to the bone. Throwing yourselves into the car, you giggling like crazy. 

"Well, that didn't go as planned," John says pushing his hair away from his face and grinning. You notice a small bruise near his hairline, previously hidden by his hair. "How about we grab some take out and watch a movie at my place?" 

Forgetting all about the bruise in favor of the idea of seeing John's home, you agree readily. "It's a 20 minute drive there, so how about you tell me what you like, and we'll stop on the way?" he asks starting the car and pulling into traffic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very NSFW!

 

After grabbing take out from one of your favorite Chinese places on your way out of town, John drives you to his house. You're getting increasingly excited, knowing you're going to see where John lives. He turns into a long gravel drive. The house sitting atop a small hill, is breath taking. You're in awe as he neatly pulls into the three car garage, and turns the car off. "Home sweet home," he says grinning. 'Holy fuck I didn't think he'd live somewhere this expensive,' you think as you step from the car, shivering lightly as the cold air hits your soaking clothes.  

Leading you inside, you see a beautifully modern interior, all clean lines, white mixed with blue and chrome. "You've got a lovely home John," you say brushing your had across the marble topped island. 

Looking at you from the other side of the kitchen as he pulls down two plates, he smiles. "Thanks, I love being able to see outside, so the windows are my favorite part." Dishing out the food onto the plates, he grabs two glasses, filling them with water. Handing them to you, he grabs the plates and gestures for you to follow him into the living room. 

If you though the view from the kitchen was beautiful, you were sadly mistaken coming into his living room. There's a beautiful cream colored couch and chairs in front of a literal wall of windows. "Wow," you breath, walking over to the windows and starting at the setting sun. "I can see why you like the view so much. It's amazing." 

Chuckling, John moves up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing the top of your head. "Would you like to borrow a shirt? I didn't think about our clothes when I invited you back here. I'd offer you pants, but I'm sure they wouldn't fit." he says, smiling down at you. 

"Yes please," you say, all too aware of how cold you are in your wet shirt. 

"Be right back," he says, turning to head upstairs where you assume his room is. Taking the moment alone to look around, you admire the paintings on the walls and the shelf that separates the living room from the entry way. Everything in his house seems to be simple, yet expensive. His home really is beautiful. 

Hearing soft footsteps on the stairs, you turn to see John padding down the stairs, changed into soft sweatpants and a t-shirt. Coming over, he hands you the extra shirt.

"Bathroom is around the corner," he says pointing. Thanking him, you move to the bathroom. Closing the door you strip off your shirt, and finding your bra soaked as well, shrug and pull it off, folding it inside your shirt. Pulling on John's shirt, you feel surrounded by his sent. Smiling, you give into the urge to bring the fabric to your nose, inhailing. 

Leaving the bathroom, you walk back to the living room, dropping your wet clothes in a heap on the tile. Moving to the couch where John is already sitting.  

Settling down to have dinner, he lets you pick the movie. You settle on something for background noise, not really interested, mostly ignoring it in favor of the man in front of you. 

"So you never did tell me how your trip was," you say, struggling with your chopsticks, eying John's perfect execution with his in annoyance. Giving up, you switch back to your fork as he answers, "It was fine, not too much trouble. How about you? What did you get up to this week?" He was deflecting. Mentally shrugging you think, 'Maybe he just doesn't like talking about work.' 

Deciding not to call him on it you say, "Oh! I almost finished my next book actually! I've only got another two chapters before I can take it to the publisher! I'm so ready to slam this book out and get it back after review and editing!" you say happily, giddy with the idea of finishing early.

"Oh really? That's great! So do you write under a psudonym? I googled your name and nothing came up. I wanted to read one of your books," he says, moving a piece of chicken expertly from his plate into his mouth with the chopsticks.

Your mouth drops open and your face pales. 'Oh fuck. He's looked into me. Fuck fuck fuck! What do I tell him I write? Fuck he wants the name. Oh hell on toast,' you think desperately. 'Do I just tell him and get it over with, or do I let him find out on his own? Fuck fuck fuck!'

After a few moments of silence, John looks up to see you fidgeting, shifting back and fourth and biting your lip. Eyebrows drawing down he asks, "Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry if I made your uncomfortable. I hadn't realized it was a sensitive topic." He set his plate down and grabbed your hands from your lap where they're twisting together. "You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable," he says gently. "I didn't think about how reading your work may put you off." 

Seeing his earnest face, you flush. "I-it's not that I don't want you reading it necessarily, I just don't think the subject matter would necessarily catch your fancy," you say looking at your hands intertwined with his. "I write, well, you see.." You scrunched up your face and let out a sharp breath through your nose. "Fuck it. I write Supernatural Romance Novels," you say in a rush, squeezing his hands, praying for a good reaction. "You didn't find my name because my writing name is Kacie Shearwood, very few people other than my publisher knows my real name." 

Your eyes are still screwed shut, expecting the worst, when you feel John pull his hands back. 'God damn it. Another relationship ruined before it could really begin,' you think crossly, trying to ignore the urge to cry. You're startled from your pity party by John's laugh, full and deep. Looking at him in astonishment, you're startled to see him  laughing so hard tears are forming at the corners of his eyes.  

Getting kind of cross, you stand, putting your hands on your hips, "Now what pray tell, is so damn funny Jonathan," you say trying to be  intimidating. 

John, getting slight control of himself but still chuckling, stands from the couch, and walks over to a bookshelf tucked away in the hall leading to the stairs. Pulling a book from the shelf, he walks back to you, handing it over. You blush, realizing it's a copy of your first novel, "Nice Girls Finish First". Looking up at him in astonishment, you begin to giggle uncontrollably.  

You're at a loss for words. Gesturing at him with the book, you say," I never took your for the paranormal romance type." 

"Oh I'm not," he says still chuckling. "My wife was though. She absolutely loved that trilogy. Finished the last one a few weeks before she passed."

You freeze. 'What. The. Fuck.' "You're married?" you ask dumbly, looking down to his ring finger. 

"I was," he says taking the book from you and laying it on the coffee table. "For about five years. Her name was Helen. She passed away from cancer a few years ago. She'd been sick a long time, but her favorite pass time was reading those kinda novels." He laughed again.

Falling down on the couch, you look over at John, amazed at what he just told you. Married for years, then his wife died. You could only imagine the pain and loneliness he's suffered. Suddenly wanting to be close to him, you scoot over to his side of the couch, curling into him. John puts his arm around you, pulling you snugly into his side. 

You feel fondness swelling on you chest. Sharing something like that with you must have been difficult. Humming contentedly you say, "Thank you for sharing with me. I'm sure I would have loved to meet her. Anyone with a love for trashy supernatural smut has got to be amazing."

John pulls you closer to him, tilting your face up to his kissing you softly. "She would have adored you," he says, brushing his knuckles across your cheek. 

Shivering at the intensity in his face and eyes, you lean forward again, claiming his lips in a gentle kiss. Cupping your face, John deepens the kiss, pulling you to straddle him. You move happily, not letting your lips be separated from his as you move. 

Once sitting astride him, you move your hands to his shoulders, feeling the muscles ripple beneath his shirt as he moves his hands to rest on your hips. "God John," you whimper as his hands move under your shirt, tracing patters across your sides, his hands rough and calloused, leaving goosebumps on your flesh. 

You can feel him smirking into your skin as he presses open mouthed kisses down the column of your throat, sucking and licking at the juncture of your neck and shoulder. You arch into him as he nips you, pressing your breasts into his chest, loving the feeling of his hard body under you. 

Remembering the last time you were in this position, you grind down sharply on him, tearing a groan from him. Smirking as you do it again, loving the noise he makes, you're surprised to find yourself quickly flipped onto your back with John hovering over you. You let out a breathy moan as you realized he just manhandled you with basically  _no effort_. You moan louder as John kisses back down your neck, pushing up your shirt with one hand, feeling where this is going, you push him back slightly, just enough to sit up, and pull your borrowed shirt off completely. 

John almost growls at the sight of you, leaning down to lick up your stomach to your breasts, kissing and licking his way up them. He sits back on his heels for a moment, just drinking in the sight of your bare chest. His eyes have gone impossibly dark, the sight of that look alone makes your core throb with need. 

"John," you whimper reaching for him. He gives in and covers you with his body once again, kissing and licking your breasts, trying to learn what you like most. You're a whimpering mess just from a few touches. You get your hands between the two of you, and pull his shirt over his head, exposing his chest to your eager eyes and hands.You moan just from the feeling of his bare skin against your. He's  _beautiful_. Lean lines, and hard muscle. He's got the cutest little tummy on him, that one imperfection somehow making him even more attractive to you.

"Fuck," you moan when John leans back down to nip at your left nipple, pinching the right one slightly. You push your chest into his face, grab his hair, and give yourself over to feeling. 

"How about I show you my room baby," he says, nuzzling your chest. "Oh fuck yes," you pant, moving to stand. John simply picks you up by the waist, forcing you to wrap your legs around him. "Oh hell," you whimper again as your core positively throbs with the need to have him now. The fact that he's bounding up the stairs carrying you like you're nothing isn't doing anything to help matters. 

Kicking the door open, John deposits you in the center of what you assume to be his bed. Leaning up on your elbows, you see him crawl his way across the wide expanse of the bed to slot himself between your thighs again. Kissing you long and deep and filthy, he makes quick work of your leggings. Kissing down your body again, he slides himself down and nuzzles the inside of your thigh. "Oh fucking hell," you whisper to yourself, surely there's no way he'd do what you're thinking. 

"You smell like heaven," he says pulling your underwear down and off. Feeling yourself blushing madly at the way he's staring at your cunt, which you  _know_  is absolutely dripping for him, you're still surprised when he leans down and licks you from enterance to clit. "Oh god," you moan throwing your head back.

"That's it darlin', let me make you feel good," he almost purrs, running his finger over your slit, teasing you, you start to cant your hips down, searching for his finger, when he pushes it into you, ripping a broken moan from your throat. 

"Beautiful," he whispers as he fucks you with his finger, slowly adding a second, before leaning down to kiss your clit, gently running his tongue over the bundle of nerves. 

"Oh John, fuck," you moan and you twist and writhe on the bed, absolutely in awe of what's happening right now. Not only is this man probably the most attractive person you've ever met, he's been an absolute gentleman, and now the eats pussy like a  _fucking_   _champ._  You've hit the jackpot.  

"John," you cry, "if you keep that up I'm gonna come."

He hums against your clit, pulling off to say, "God I hope so," His beard is shining with your juices. The sight almost pushes you over the edge. Grabbing the sheets you toss your head, John sealing his lips around your clit and curling his fingers. Your thighs tremble, your stomach drops, and you come with a low drawn out wail.  

John keeps licking at you, working you through your orgasm, until your over sensitive, legs clamping around his head. Pulling back from you he crawls up beside you, stroking your side as you come down, shaking and clinging to him. 

"Holy hell John," you pant, looking up into his face. He's smirking down at you, and you can tell he's proud of himself. Reaching up to kiss him, you feel his erection pressing into your hip. Sitting up, you push him down on his back. "My turn baby," you say shimming your way down his body, pulling off his jeans and underwear you're face to face with his cock, and holy fuck, he's  _huge_. 

Licking your lips, you suck the head into your mouth, guiding him with your hand. John groans above you. Glancing up to his face, you see him leaned up on his elbows, dark gaze locked on your face as you bob your head. "God you look like sin," he pants as you work him. 

Having been out of practice on sucking dick, you experiment with taking him in as deep as you can, it's still only halfway down, but John moans and tosses his head back like you're deep throating him. Satisfied, you continue to bob your head, working the rest of his shaft with your hand. "Babe I'm gonna come if you keep doing that, and there's somewhere else of rather be," he pants, looking down his body at you.  

Smirking, you pull off him. "Oh really, and we're would you rather be Johnathan?" You ask, licking up the underside of his shaft humming.  

"Fuck woman," he groans again. "I wanna be in that pretty little pussy of yours," he pants starting to sit up. 

Hearing him swear is what does it to you. He's kept it pretty clean up until this point, and  _fuck_  hearing John talk dirty is hot. You can die a happy woman. 

Pushing down on his shoulder, you climb on him to where your straddling his hips again. "You just lean back, and enjoy baby. You've earned it." Sitting up, you take him in hand and ever so slowly, sink down on him, your eyes rolling back in your head as your hips meet his. The both of you are breathing heavily at the feel. He's just so fucking  _big._  You feel stretched to your limit, but in the most delicious way.  

Rocking your hips experimentally, you let out a low moan, steadying yourself with hands splayed on his chest. "Oh hell," you whimper as you start to bounce on his cock. Johns massive hands find their way to your waist as he helps you move over him. You're already close to coming again, the tell tale tightening in the pit of your stomach. Your movements stutter slightly, and before you know it, John is flipping you onto your back, spreading your legs wider and he moves slowly inside you. 

"You're so tight for me darlin'," he pants as he maintains the slow push, pull rhythm that's driving you wild. "So wet and hot, aren't you?" You whimper in desperation, now that he's in control and the pace has slowed, you can feel your orgasm receding slightly, still there, driving you crazier the longer you teeter on the edge. 

"Fuck John, please," you moan, trying to move your hips to meet his, to get some more friction, anything to tip you over the edge. 

"What baby, tell me what you want, and I'll give it you," he croons, still maintaining that steady, slow pace, holding your hips down to keep your from fucking yourself on his cock. 

"Fuck me," you moan desperately. "Please John, I wanna come!"  

"How do you want to come baby, tell me," You're so desperate you can't even feel embarrassed when you whine, "On your cock John,  _please fuck me_."

That does it, John lets out a growl, spreading your legs wider as he snaps his hips forward, rewarding you for your filthy mouth. "Fuck yes," you gasp, your orgasm building, holding onto John's back for purchase as he pounds into you.

You can tell he's close with how erratic his thrust are becoming, he leans back on his heels and holds you in place with one hand above your shoulder as the other reaches to where the two of you are joined. He flicks your clit once, twice, three times and you're gone. Feeling shattered into a million pieces as you clamp down on his cock, he thrust a few more times before spilling himself inside you, kissing your chest and neck as he pulls out and flops down next to you, pulling you close. 

You lay together panting, coming down from your high. Enjoying the feel of him against you. His hand skating up and down your back gently. Cuddled into his chest, you notice for the first time he's littered with scars. Small ones, wide ones, some perfectly circular ones that could only be bullet wounds. Rubbing a particularly nasty looking on on his chest you ask quietly, "Were you in the marines?"

"What makes you say that?" he asks, continuing to rub your back. 

"Well, you're too sweet to have been airforce, and you're too smart to be army. So I figured marines. Either that or you're a super secret spy. My dad was in the marines, and he's got some wicked scars himself. I grew up around military. Dad always said scars are just tattoos with better stories." Leaning forward you kiss a scar near his collar bone.

"Marines, I joined up when I was 18. Very intuitive of you," he says pulling you closer and kissing your forehead.

Sighing contentedly, you ask, "Not that I'm trying to get away, but I'd love to clean up some, wanna take a shower?" You really don't want to move, but the evidence of your sex with John is starting to cool and dry and it's very uncomfortable. 

Laughing John moves to get up, leading you to the en suite. Leaving you, he moves back into the bedroom to grab some extra towels. Watching him walk away, you appreciate his ass, and notice the tattoos spread across his shoulders. Feeling hot all of a sudden, you make a mental note to investigate that ink at a later time, possibly with your tongue.

Humming to yourself as you lather yourself up with Johns soap, you step under the warm spray, sighing contentedly. 

Feeling someone watching you, you turn seeing John, eyes dark and half hard again. You giggle as he pushes you back against the shower wall, kissing you deeply. Throwing your arms around his shoulders you cling on for dear life, kissing him with all you have. 

He pulls back, breathing hard, and moves to grab a clean washcloth, lathering it up he slowly starts to wash your back. "Let's get cleaned up shall we?" he says softly as he washes you. 

Giggling, you take the washcloth when he reaches your waist, "I'll take it from here big boy, or we'll never get clean," you say finishing up. Grinning he washes himself and grabs you both towels, helping you dry off. 

Making your way back into the bedroom, he gestures toward the bed, "I know it's kinda presumptuous, but would you like to stay the night?" You can tell by the way he rubs the back of his head he's nervous.

Smiling softly you say, "I'd love to John, can I borrow a shirt?" 

Grinning from ear to ear, John moves to his dresser, pulling out two white shirts and a clean pair of boxers, he hands you the shirt and as he's dressing, you find your panties half way across the room. Pulling them on, you hop into John's bed, and cuddle up next to him. 

He pulls you close to his chest, kissing the top of your head and wishing you a goodnight.

'I'm so fucked.' you think fondly. 'I'm half in love with him and we've only known each other a few weeks.'

Feeling John tug you a little closer you think, 'Fuck it. I'll be here as long as he'll have me.'


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning you stretch, feeling deliciously sore, and look around the room. Stretching across the bed, you feel John's side. It's already cold, he must be up already. As soon as the thought crosses your mind, you smell coffee wafting up the stairs into the room. Deciding to forgo your leggings, you walk downstairs in Johns shirt, which is long enough to almost brush the tops of your knees. 

 

Stepping into the kitchen, you see John in a white shirt he slept in, and a pair of light blue sleep pants that look so worn and comfortable they've molded to his shape, giving you a perfect view of his ass. He's grabbing a fresh cup of coffee and filling a second. Turning, he see's you leaning up against the door frame.

 

"Morning sunshine," you tease. "You're up early."

 

"No earlier than normal, I was just about to come try to coax you out of bed with coffee," he says laughing and passing you a cup with a peck on the lips. 

 

"A man after my own heart," you say grinning up at him, you move to settle yourself down on one of the chairs at the island. "So any plans today?" You ask smiling. 

 

"Nothing my heart's set on," he replies leaning on the counter next to you. 

 

"Me either," you say sipping your coffee, enjoying the bitterness. "I had planned on working on my transcript today," you say, grinning up at John. "I don't have to go into the bookstore until Wednesday, and I've had plenty of inspiration in the past 12 hours."

 

John laughs. That's quickly becoming your favorite sound. 

 

"I was planning on going for a drive later on today," he starts when his phone rings. Looking at you apologetically, he stops from the room to answer it. 

 

Enjoying the warm feeling of the open kitchen, you turn to look out the window, frowning slightly at the overcast sky. Standing you wander into the living room over to your bag that you had discarded last night. Pulling out your phone, you check to see what the news is like, thumbing through the report. 

 

Humming to yourself, you settle on the couch, putting your phone on the coffee table enjoying the quiet murmurs of John's voice filtering down the stairs. Frowning you think you can make out words, but it doesn't sound like English.

 

Looking around the living room, you see your discarded shirt and bra, laying haphazardly on the floor. Giggling, you stand, making your way over to pick them up. 

 

While bent over to retrieve them, you feel hands settle on your hips. Jumping you look over your shoulder to see John, pupils blown wide. "This is a nice look for you," he says, grinding against your ass. "Letting me see those pretty panties peaking out from beneath my shirt."

 

In that moment, you feel sexier than any supermodel. With a sense of confidence that surprises you, and loving the heat in his eyes, you shake your hips against him. "I thought it was a good look myself, I'm glad you approve."

 

John positively growls. Spinning you around, and kissing you fiercely. He slides his hands up your sides to cup your breasts, squeezing gently. "I can't get over how damn beautiful you are," he whispers, kissing your jaw. "Or that I get to touch you like this."

 

Clutching his shoulders you moan, "Please never stop touching me like this." You gasp as one of his hands slides down to cup your pussy.

 

"God baby, you're already so wet for me," he says rubbing you through your underwear, causing you to keen. 

 

"Bed, now," you gasp as his fingers make their way under your panties. 

 

Chuckling he sides a finger over your clit, then further down to tease your entrance. "What if I wanna have you here, over there couch?" He asks as he pumps his finger inside you. 

 

Loving the mischief on his face you pant, "Honestly, any surface will do, I'm not picky!"

 

"Yes ma'am!" He grins, removing his hand, causing you to whimper at the loss, then shriek in surprise as he puts both hands under your ass and lifts you up, your legs wrapping around his waist. 

 

"John," you giggle as he walks you over to the couch.

 

"Yes?" he smirks as he tosses you down onto the cushions, looking down at you. 

 

Smiling happily up at him, you raise your arms to him, "Come here baby."

 

Climbing on top of you, John settles himself against you. His hair tickling your cheek as he leans in for a searing kiss, his hands sliding his shirt up your chest to palm your breasts. You push your hands under the back on his shirt, loving the feel of his skin on your palms as you slide them up, rucking his shirt up. 

 

Breaking apart for air, you finish pulling each others shirts off. Leaning back down to capture your mouth, John rubs the inside of your thigh with his other hand. When his searching fingers find their destination, you throw your head back, moaning loudly as his fingers move inside you once again.

 

"God John," you whimper as he bites your nipple gently. "Please baby."

 

"Please what darlin'?" he asks as he pulls his fingers from you, licking them clean. 

 

"Oh fuck," you moan, seeing him. That's easily one of the hottest things you've ever seen. "I want you in me John, _please._ "

 

Standing to shimmy out of his pants, and pull your soaked underwear off, he quickly returns. Teasing you by rubbing his cock head against you. You whine in frustration, trying to push yourself down on him. 

 

Finally giving you what you want so desperately, he slides in, kissing you messily. 

 

You can already tell this won't last very long. The way he's thrusting into you is so hard it's almost bruising, pulling ragged moans from the both of you. You can already feel your orgasm building, clutching to his back as he fucks you. Your thighs start to shake around John, pulling him into you, restricting his movement slightly. He's having none of that, grabbing your legs and pulling them over his arms, he keeps you open for him. The new angle has you writhing. "Oh fuck baby, I'm not gonna last," you cry, feeling like your insides are on fire.

 

"That's right darlin', come for me. Let me see that pretty face when come on my cock," he says, snapping his hips forward hard. 

 

Whimpering, you do just that. John keeps fucking you through it, telling you how beautiful you are the whole time. Coming himself not long after with a low groan, burying his face in your chest.

 

The two of you lay together on John's couch, trading small kisses while you both regain your barrings. 

 

Giving you one final kiss, John pulls out and helps you to stand. "Shall we get cleaned up?" he asks grinning sheepishly. 

 

"As long as it's just a shower, yes," you laugh. 

 

After your shower, you gather your clothes, pulling on your leggings and Johns borrowed shirt. "So about those plans," you say. "Did you have anything in mind?"

 

Looking up at you as he pulls on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved Henley, he says, "Well I did, but I'm actually gonna be leaving tonight for work later. Kind of a last minute thing, shouldn't be more than a couple days. I was hoping you'd let me buy you some lunch before I took you home so I could pack."

 

Biting down on the rush of disappointment knowing your time is limited and you won't be able to spend another night with him, you respond, "That sounds lovely actually. Since I've got so much to do on my transcript before Wednesday, I fully support food before trying to sort my thoughts into something writable!" 

 

"Perfect!" he says, face filled with boyish glee. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

That afternoon, sitting on your couch, you can't focus. Every time you get into a good stride of writing, you remember the feeling of John's lips ghosting over your skin, his hands sliding up your back, him moving inside you. Shivering, you hop up from the couch. 

 

Making up your mind, you gather up all your notes, laptop, and headphones and head for Ally's. 

 

After getting your favorite coffee, you plug in your headphones and settle in to write. Hoping that the public atmosphere will help you focus. 

 

Humming quietly to yourself to the beat of the song you're listening to, focused so intently on your writing, you don't see the hulking form approaching you. You do notice when a man plops down across from you at your table. Raising your eyebrows at the _balls_ it takes to just sit down at someone's table. You pop a headphone from you ear. "Yeah?" you ask, looking the man in the eyes. 

 

"Don't you remember me baby?" he asks in what you assume is supposed to be a smooth way.

 

"Nope. I sure don't." you say flatly. Upon hearing his voice however, you do remember him. That jackass from a few weeks ago that tried to grab your ass. "Now please leave me alone. I'm in the middle of something pretty important."

 

Looking back down to your computer you start typing again. He leans forward and pushes the lid of the computer down, forcing you to move your fingers for risk of breaking them or your computer. "Now that's not very nice," he says. "You're supposed to look at a man when he speaks to you."

 

Trying to keep a tight leash on your anger, you start packing everything into your bag. Moving to stand, you go to throw your bag over your shoulder, Mr. Fucker That Can't Take A Hint, grabs your wrist, very tightly. Gritting your teeth as you feel your bones grind together you say, "Let me go." 

 

"No, I was talking to you. Sit." he demands, jerking your wrist. "It's rude to walk away from a man when he's speaking."

 

Widening your stance for better balance, you twist your arm, breaking his grip on your wrist and taking a step back. "I will not sit down, and I won't be continuing this conversation." 

 

He takes a step toward you, fury clear on his face at your refusal.

 

Ally walks over, eyebrows drawn. "There a problem?" she asks. "It's about time for Officer Kelly to stop by, and I'd hate for him to see trouble." 

 

Scowling, the man says something in another language as he stands, striding from the shop. 'What the fuck? Was that Russian?' you think.

 

Turning to Ally you ask, "Is Officer Kelly really about to come by, or were you just trying to get that asshole away from me?"

 

"Both really. Officer Kelly really does swing by about this time of day," she says. Reaching out to grab your wrist. You wince when she touches it. "Oh honey that looks bad!"

 

She's right. Your wrist is already darkening into a bruise. Sighing, you mentally commit to wearing long sleeves for a week. "It's alright," you reassure her. "I've dealt with assholes like that before. It's not broken, just bruised. I am gonna head home though. Thanks for helping me out." You hug her and start your walk back to your apartment. 

 

* * *

 

Work helps the time without John pass. It's amazing how in love with him you are already. After the incident with the jackass at Ally's, you've been thinking about John more and more. The differences between him and your last serious relationship. 

 

Coffee Shop Guy reminds you of your ex heavily. Rude, rough, and demanding respect he isn't due. The difference of how Kade treated you compared to John is startling. 

 

Fingering your wrist, the bruise still deep purple and green around the edges, reminds you of the year you spent with Kade. You'd often have bruises, scared to wear any type of revealing clothes, for fear of anyone finding out how he manhandled you. It hadn't always been that way. You had thought he was kind in the beginning, always wanting to know where you were and who you were with. You had thought the concern was sweet, but you learned better.

 

Looking back you realize how naive you'd been. Those were beginning signs of an obsessive, controlling person, not healthy in any way. As the relationship continued, he got more rough. When he didn't like your answers to questions, he wouldn't yell, but he'd get cold, closing himself off emotionally, manipulating you into thinking his coldness was your fault. 

 

After six months, things had been bad. You were scared of your own shadow, afraid to upset him, afraid of how he would respond to anything. You had stopped trying to reason through anything with him, just accepting what he told you. Often, he convinced you that you had done something wrong. You'd stopped seeing your friends and working. Just in a state of existing. 

 

What had finally snapped you out of it was your dad. He'd come to visit and picked up on your attitude change, seeing his vivacious daughter so quiet and meek had alarmed him. He had finally gotten you to leave by involving your stepdad Alex. 

 

Alex is a very no-nonsense kind of man. He'd taken one look at you, and whisked you away, out for a quiet private family dinner. Convincing you that you weren't yourself and you had to get away. Thank God for dad and Alex. 

 

John, on the other hand, makes you feel at ease. Like you don't have to pretend or submit. He makes you feel a sense of safety you've never felt with someone else before. 

 

Hearing your phone chime, you pull yourself up from your couch, walking to the counter to get it. Picking it up, you're surprised when you see it's a FaceTime from your dad, grinning you answer it. 

 

"Hey old man," you greet cheerfully. 

 

"Doll!" He says happily. "How ya doing?"

 

"Great dad, how're you?" 

 

Watching your dad chatter on about his most recent car he's working on, missing him and the long hours you would spend together in the garage, working on his babies. 

 

As he asks you about your week, you grin, telling him your next book is almost finished, and you've met someone with a '69 Boss 429, and the cutest blue pitty you've ever seen. 

 

"Oh baby girl! Tell me all about her!" He laughs. 

 

"Well, she's got this beautiful paint job," you say "Gray with black rally strips, the hood pins I know you love!" 

 

"You checked under the hood yet?" He asks laughing. 

 

"Nah, still getting to know her owner right now," you reply laughing at his crestfallen expression. 

 

Your dad's face grows serious as he asks, "He treating you right? Cause I'll come kick his ass six ways to Sunday, his good taste in cars aside." 

 

Smiling gently you say, "Yeah dad he is. Name's John. He's been nothing but a gentleman." 

 

"Good girl. So when do I get to meet John with the Mustang?" He asks, smiling at the joy on your face. "Or at least get a picture of him for the most wanted poster if he pulls the same shit as the last one."

 

"Dad,"  you groan, rolling your eyes. "I actually got him to take some pictures with me the last time we were together. I wanted to talk to you first, before just sending a picture of me with some guy. I know you and Alex wanna know every detail of my life to keep tabs." 

 

"Well we love you and you can hardly blame us sweetheart. Especially after the last one," he scolds gently. "I expect pictures as soon as we get off the phone!" 

 

Pretending to snap to attention you say, "Sir yes, sir!" Your dad's belly laugh filters through the phone. "He makes me feel completely different than how Kade made me feel Dad. He asks me my opinion about things, my viewpoint, ya know? He doesn't tell me they're stupid either. He validates what I'm saying, even if he disagrees, not that we disagree often. Does that make sense?" 

 

Smiling softly, your dad says, "Yes it does, baby girl. He sounds like a good man. I'm happy you've found someone to treat you right. What's he do for a livin'?" 

 

You feel a 1000 kilowatt smile break out across your face. "That's the best part dad, he restores old books!" 

 

"Oh a fellow bookie? Sounds a great fit for you!" He grins back. 

 

"Enough about me dad, how're you and Alex? How's the house?" You ask. 

 

Your dad laughs, going off about how Alex couldn't get the lawnmower to start the other day and how he had to fix it for him. 

 

Listening to your dad talk about his husband fills you with warmth. After the accident you thought the two of you would never heal. Everything changed with Alex. A doctor by trade, your dad had met him when he brought in his car, looking for a shop to fix a flat tire five minutes till close. He's never been good with anything mechanical. Your dad had given him an ear full about coming in so late and not knowing how to change a tire, all while showing him how to replace it so he wouldn't be 'up shit creek without a paddle again'. After that Alex made sure to come to the shop for anything he needed. He had alot of 'trouble' with his car, and after two weeks, finally asked dad out.

 

"He should be getting home any minute now," your dad says, pulling you back to the present. "He went out to grab dinner. Silly thing didn't wanna cook."

 

Chatting for a few more minutes, you hear the door close on his end as your dad turns his face toward the door, lighting up as he sees Alex. 

 

"Hey Greg, I've got dinner," you hear Alex say. 

 

"Alex! Look who's on the Face thing with me!" Turning the camera, you see your stepdads grinning face. "Hey trouble," you grin. 

 

"Hey kid," he says fondly. "How ya doing?" 

 

"Great! Missing y'all," you say. "Can't wait for Christmas when I get you see you both!" 

 

The three of you chat for a few moments, Dad catching Alex up on your boyfriend. Seeing them wait to start eating, you say, "Well I'm gonna hop off here and let y'all eat. I've gotta get dinner sorted for myself anyway. Love you both!" 

 

Agreeing, they disconnect, you promising to send pictures of you as soon as you can.

 

Deciding to fix dinner, you move to the kitchen, putting your favorite playlist on when you cook. 

 

As you're finishing up you dinner, your phone chimes again. Picking it up, you see a text from John. Getting excited, you open it. ' _Are you busy tomorrow night? I was hoping we could have another movie night._ '

 

Smiling, you reply, ' That sounds great! What time should I be there? I can pick us up something too if you'd like?' 

 

' _How about 7? I'll take care of dinner if you bring the movie!_ ' 

 

'Done deal! I'll see you at 7!'

 

Smiling you wish John sweet dreams and head to bed. Already wishing it was tomorrow. 


	8. Chapter 8

After work you run home quickly. First thing you do is hop in the shower, shaving your legs and washing your hair. Skipping to your dresser, you pick out your favorite bra and pantie set. Hopefully, you'll get to show it off for John. 

 

Pulling on some leggings and your favorite light sweater, you look at your closet, and think, 'Fuck it. I spent the night once. I'll bring something for tomorrow just in case.' 

 

Throwing an extra shirt, panties and John's shirt in a bag, you rush to the door, locking up and heading for your car. 

 

On the drive to John's, you can't help but feel excited, singing along with your playlist at the top of your lungs. The attachment you feel for someone you've only known for a month is crazy, but he makes you happy. 

 

Pulling into his driveway, you grab your shoulder bag, checking to make sure your movie of choice is in it, then hop out of your car and walk to his front door, knocking lightly. 

 

You wait anxiously, hearing his footsteps approaching, eager to see him again. 

 

The door opens to reveal John, face already splitting into a grin. "Well hello beautiful!" He says pulling you into a hug, and planting a kiss on your lips. 

 

"Hey yourself," you say, holding him tight. "It's great to see you John." 

 

 

"You too darlin'. Come on, I just finished up dinner. Let's get some plates and we can start the movie," he says pulling you to the kitchen. 

 

"You cooked?" You asked, trying to imagine John flitting around the kitchen with an apron on, stifling a giggle at the mental image. 

 

Looking affronted, he says, "Yes I did! I am a man of many talents! I hope you like pasta." 

 

Grabbing yourselves food and wine, you move to the living room. Sitting down to eat the pasta John made, you spend the meal talking. Checking up on each others weeks, and just enjoying each other's company. 

After your meal, you pull your favorite spy movie, Kingsman, from your bag and pop it into the player. As you do so you tell John, " I don't know if spy/assassin movies are your thing, but it's one of my favorite genres. I love the idea of regular looking people being badass and handling all the shit us regular people can't."

 

Focused on getting the movie ready to go, you miss John gaping at your back, a look of shock on his face. By the time you've turned around, he's got himself together, face amused. "Oh really?" He asks. "What makes it so interesting?" 

 

Flushing slightly, you say, "Well, I don't know, just knowing there's people out there that can like, fight the bad people? Like, say someone is in trouble, they're getting attacked by someone with the intent to hurt or kill them. I couldn't do shit if I got attacked right? I know some basic grip breaking, enough to get someone that doesn't know any martial arts to let me go, but I couldn't stop someone if they were determined. The idea that there people out there that could see that happening, and put a _stop_ to it, is there coolest thing."

 

"Stop then by killing them?" John asks, his voice much less judgemental than you were expecting, more curious than anything. 

 

That curiosity is what allows you to continue. "Well, in some cases yes. Like, if I saw someone about to get rapped and I could stop it by killing the aggressor? Yeah, I think I would. I'm kinda morally ambiguous? Like, I think Natasha Romonov from the Avengers is the best character. She was raised to be an assassin, devoid of emotion, her only function to be a ruthless killing machine. Her kill count is crazy high, but she finds her own ethical code ya know? She still does her job, and likes it, but she only takes jobs she sees as ethical based on her moral code. Does any of that make sense, or am I talking crazy?"

 

Sitting back on the couch a little, John stares at you. He stares so long, you start to fidget. "No," he says slowly. "It makes sense. This is all fictional though, what makes you think people like this really exist?" 

 

Smiling slightly, you reply, "Well they have to don't then? I mean, rival criminal organizations have each other's members killed all the time. It's not like gang violence, which is messy and uncoordinated, it's always clean. There's gotta be some kinda underground organization for that stuff. It's not like you could put out a hit on Craigslist. Otherwise, how else would we hear about mob bosses getting taken out when they have their own literal private armies?" 

 

Seeing his raised eyebrow, you continue, "Then, you've got government spy's right, they're basically just assassin's on government payroll. Different context, same skill set. I'm convinced both exist and you can't change my mind!" You finish laughing at how silly you're being. 

 

"Never said I didn't agree with you," he laughs "That's just alot of thought you've put into something that's pretty far removed from everyday life."

 

Grinning as you press play, you reply, "I'm a fiction author, imagining crazy scenarios is my bread and butter! Plus," leaning in conspiratorially you say, "I've always thought the idea of being with someone like that was hot. Seriously," you say at his look if shock, " Think about it, John! The same hands that can crush someones wind pipe, touching you gently and carefully as a lover? Hot. I've often thought about writing a book where the main character falls in love with an assassin and discovers this whole underground world, but if it _was_ real, someone might think I was insider trading and kill me, so I've not taken my changes yet!" You giggle, the wine making you feel light and warm. 

 

John laughs, eyes soft, "I could imagine that wouldn't be taken well, no. I wouldn't let anything happen to you though." 

 

"You're sweet," you say leaning against his side, kissing his cheek. 

 

Cuddled up, you enjoy your movie. John's never seen it, but seems to like it, your favorite part is when Harry takes Eggsy to the tailor to get out fitted with his gear. John's lips part, as he sees the way the weapons and ammunition are stacked along the walls. "Cool right? I know this is fiction because no one could make a grenade with the ordinance they describe small enough to fit into a pocket lighter, but I like to imagine scenes like this happen." You giggle, loving John's every reaction. 

 

The movie ends, and you can guarantee you didn't watch any of it, having been so tuned into John the whole time. Standing, you grab his plate and your own, moving to the kitchen to wash them. "You can leave those for later, you know," John says as he follows. 

 

"Yeah, but you already washed what you used to cook in, and I gotta contribute somehow!" Filling the sink with just enough water to watch the plates, silverware, and the serving utensils, you roll up the sleeves of your sweater and ask John what he thought of the movie.

 

"It was pretty good actually. I'm surprised how much I enjoyed it, spy movies generally aren't my thing, but watching it with you made it fun," he replies. "I still done really understand why you think they're hot though." 

 

Huffing, you finish with the fork your working on, moving into the other utensils. "I really can't describe it. I've never been in that situation with someone, so I can't say why it's hot, just that the idea is exciting. Why, you know some assassin you could hook me up with?" Raising your eyebrows and drying your hands off, you turn to him, you're hands on your hips, face teasing. 

 

John laughs, eyes twinkling and starts to sass back, when his eyes fall into your wrist, still purple and green from a few days ago. "What the hell?" He asks, voice soft but there's a hard edge to it. 

 

"Oh that?" you say, lifting your wrist so he can get a better look."There was a guy at Ally's the other day that grabbed me and demanded we talk, I obviously refused, and he got forceful. Like I said earlier, I've had a little grip breaking training," your trying to reassure John you're fine, there's nothing to worry about and you both know it. 

 

"Has he bothered you before?" He asks, gently pulling your wrist up to place a kiss on the marks. 

 

"The day we met actually," you say, humming at the feel of his gentle kisses."He'd tried to grab my ass, and I shut him down."

 

John's eyes get a sharp edge to them at your words. "Hopefully he won't bother me again though, Ally stepped in and told him she'd call the police if he kept acting like an idiot. It's really nothing to worry about, babe," you say pulling him close. 

 

Letting the subject drop, he kisses your lips, slow and sensual. Humming happily, you kiss him back, wrapping your arms firmly around him.

 

Pulling back, he rests his forehead against yours as he speaks, "I was wondering, would you like to see some of my books? I know how much you like them, and I have quite the collection."

 

Grinning you nod. "I was wondering where you kept them. I've not seen any book binding equipment."

 

"I keep everything in the basement, come on." He leads you to an unassuming door that you had wondered where it lead, down the stairs into small concrete floored room. You see a workbench, a rolling binding set up, and a wall of shelves lined with books. "John," you gasp, "did you bind all these?" Walking to the shelf and removing one, you flip it open to see a stamp, 'This book bound by John Wick'. "The cover is beautiful!"

 

You're in absolute awe at the care that has gone into the work, running reverent fingers down the spine.

 

"Thank you," he says, a slight flush staining his cheeks. "I thought you might like this one," he says pulling down a copy of Fahrenheit 451, bound in a beautiful deep red and gold. "I know how much you like dystopian futures," he laughs, pressing it into your hands.

 

"John, it's _beautiful,_ " you say, flipping through it. 

  


"I want you to have it," he says. "For your book collection."

 

"Really?" you ask, eyes shining, "Oh John." Clutching the book to your chest, you look up at him with such joy, he can't help himself from leaning down to kiss you.

 

Kissing him, you put all your feelings into the kiss. All the longing over the past few days, the love you're starting to develop, the burning _want_ you constantly feel, hoping he understands. Pulling back, you say softly, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

 

His eyes soften, and he cups your face in his large hands, "I'm glad, cause I know I'm falling for you," he says gently, placing another kiss on your lips.

 

Feeling a heady rush of love for him, you pull back to lean your forehead against his, just enjoying each others space. Finally, John asks, "Would you want to stay the night? I was hoping to take you into the city tomorrow, maybe go to a book shop?" 

 

Humming happily, your head tucked beneath his chin, you say, "I'd hoped you'd let me to be honest. I even brought your shirt back with some extra clothes, just in case." 

 

He laughs softly, kissing the top of your head. "It's getting late, wanna head to bed?" Nodding your assent, you make your way out of the basement and up the stairs into his room. Glancing at John, eyes warm, you make your way to the bathroom. John lets you go, getting himself ready for bed. Once in the bathroom away from his eyes, you pull your clothes off, leaving you in just your matching bra and pantie set. Fluffing your hair slightly, you check yourself out in the mirror. The dark gray and black of the set gives your skin a luminous look, almost glowing. 'He's gonna love it!' you think grinning.

 

Peeking out of the bathroom door, you see John, settled in bed with the sheets bunched around his waist, in a white t-shirt. He's reading a book by the light of his bedside table. Opening the door fully, you clear your throat, smirking when his eyes land on you, and his lips part slightly, a look of hunger passing over his face. Making sure to sway your hips on your way over to the bed, you crawl over to him, straddling his hips as he carelessly tosses the book to the floor. 

 

Resting his hands on your thighs where they bracket his waist, he grips them. "Well don't you look like sex on legs," he says gruffly, huffing a laugh.

 

"Do you like it?" you ask teasingly, running your hands through his hair, loving the feel of the longs strands between your fingers. "I wasn't sure how I felt about the bra," you say, leaning back, cupping your breast in your hands, looking at him through your lashes. "I'm not sure if it fits how it's supposed to."

 

John groans. "I think it fits _perfectly_ ," he says, running his hands up your back to the clasp, "but I think it would look _much_ better on the floor." Un-clipping it, he slides it down your arms and flings it across the room. "Much better," he breaths, kissing your sternum. Giggling, you kiss him, pushing your breasts against his clothed chest. "God I love your tits," he groans against your lips, cupping them in his hands. "They're _perfect."  
_

Flipping you onto your back with the same ease he showed last time, he pulls his shirt off in one swift motion, revealing his chest to your hungry gaze. Watching him step off the bed to remove his boxers, you take the opportunity to slip your underwear off as well. Both fully naked, he gets back on top of you, slotting himself between your thighs. "How are you so fucking beautiful?" he asks, pressing wet kisses down your jaw.

 

"No idea," you gasp as he bites down on a particularly sensitive part of your neck. "How are you so fucking _perfect_?" you gasp as his hands find your breast.

 

Smirking into your skin he continues kissing down your neck until his lips find your nipple, sucking and licking. You moan wantonly, tossing your head and arching your back. 

 

"John please," you whimper. 

 

Taking pity on you, he slides in slowly, causing you both you moan. He keeps his pace slow and teasing as you trade kisses, your moans and heavy breathing filling the air. 

 

Your orgasm sneaks up on you, by the time Johns hips stutter, your about to come. Feeling a tingling in your stomach, you pull him closer, digging your nails into his back, causing him to moan, and snap his hips forward. His need to go slowly now overpowered, he keeps pounding into you. It doesn't take long before you feel yourself coming, with a choked off moan, John coming not long after. Collapsing to the side, he pulls you close, peppering your face with kisses. 

 

As you both lay there, trading slow kisses and touches, you confess in a whisper, "I don't know why, but hearing you swear is the hottest thing in the _world._ "

 

He lets out a breathy laugh, "No shit? Baby if you want, I can swear all the fucking time. If it keeps you hot for me I'll say every word in the goddamn book."

 

Moaning more out of frustration than arousal, you say, "Fuck, now you're gonna use that against me aren't you?"

 

"You bet your pretty little ass I will be," he says kissing behind your ear. "Lets get cleaned up, just cleaned up," he laughs, seeing your annoyed look.

 

After your shower, you both settle naked in the bed, John spooning up behind you, pulling you snugly to his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up slowly the next morning, you lay with your eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the sun on your exposed skin. Listening intently, you don't hear John's breathing behind you and know he's already up. Straining your ears to see if you can hear him downstairs, you hear nothing. Getting curious, you get up out of the bed. Finding Johns discarded shirt from the night before, you pull it on. 

 

Descending the stairs, you see the the kitchen light on. Moving into the room expecting to see John, you only find a note on the counter. In spiky handwriting it says, ' _Gone for a run with Bleu. Make yourself at home, I'll be back soon, coffee's hot. I grabbed your bag from your car, it's on the couch. JCW'  
_

Smiling you move to grab the cup he's left on the counter next to the coffee machine. Filling it, you hum to yourself as you grab your bag from the couch, and make your way back to his room to shower. 

 

Drying off, you pull the towel snugly around you and move into the bedroom to get dressed, surveying the room. John's taste in decor is beautiful, and like everything in his home _expensive_. Everything is in tasteful shades of gray. Making the bed, you relish the feel of the sheets against your skin as you make it. 'I could really get used to this,' you think smiling softly. 

 

Moving back downstairs for another cup of coffee, you make your way to the couch. Pulling out your laptop, you boot it up and give your transcript another once over. You've had it finished for a few days now, but you're wanting to make it as perfect as possible before sending it off for review. 

 

Pulling out your phone, you dial your editor. _"Well hello darling!"_ his voice greets you. " _Long time no talk! How is everything going dear?"  
_

_"_ Great actually Paul!" you reply, grinning. "I was actually calling to let you know I've finished this one a bit ahead of schedule!" 

 

" _Oh have you?!_ " he gasps. " _Darling that's wonderful! When will you be by to drop it off? I can't wait to read this one!"_

"Well I was thinking today or tomorrow, if that would work with your schedule?" you ask, pulling out a pen and paper. "I've got a few things to do today, but if you're available, I could drop it by this afternoon around 3?" 

 

" _That works perfectly!"_ he says. " _I'll have our usual ready for our meeting?_ " 

 

"Well, I may be bringing someone with me," you say glancing up when you hear the front door open, and Bleu comes trotting over happily. "I don't think he's ever been to a publishing office, and I would love to introduce you."

 

" _Darling, the more the merrier! Especially if he's special enough for you to want to bring him with you! You've never brought anyone to the office, and I can't wait!"_ he laughs, excitement clear in his voice. 

 

"Thank you Paul," you smile, watching as John enters the room, pushing his hair back from his face, beads of sweat sliding down his forehead. "I gotta go, but I'll see you at 3, yeah?"

 

" _Sounds lovely! I'm looking forward to it!"_ The line disconnects and you put your phone down, standing to look John up and down. He's in a black t-shirt that clings to him in all the right ways, and a pair of sweat pants that hug his hips just right.

 

"You look damn good like that," you say, mouth a little dry. 

 

"Yeah?" he laughs, grinning. "Who were you talking to?" he asks, pulling him against you and giving you a kiss.

 

Giggling, you pull away from him," My editor actually. I know you wanted to go to a book store later today, and I finished my book. I was hoping you would actually go with me when I dropped it off. Paul is excited to meet you." 

 

"You want me to go with you to meet your editor?" he asks surprised. "I thought you were supposed to keep that secret?" 

 

Looking down you say, "Well, you already know who I am and what I've written in the past. I thought it would be fun for you, since you share my love of books, and I didn't know if you've ever been to a publishing company."

 

"I'd love to!" he says grinning widely. "Let me go get cleaned up, and we'll head to the city!"

 

You laugh as John turns and bounds up the stairs two at a time. Settling yourself back on the couch, you turn the news on John's TV. Drinking your coffee you enjoy the sounds of the shower turning on upstairs. 'Yeah,' you think. 'I could really get used to mornings like this.'

 

You're outlining the beginnings of a new story when you hear footsteps on the stairs, looking up you almost moan out loud at how John looks. He's dressed in all black. Jeans, turtleneck and blaiser.  His damp hair is slicked back from his handsome face. "Damn John, you look _good!"_ you say, mouth hanging open slightly. 

 

Blushing slightly at your complement, he walks over to kiss you. "Thanks babe," he says smiling softly. "You ready?"

 

"Yeah! Let me get my stuff," you laugh, giddy at the idea of going into the city with John. Packing everything back into your shoulder bag, you grab it and stand up. John holds out his arm for you, and giggling you take it. "Lead on!" you say smiling.

 

John leads you to his Mustang, opening the door for you as usual. Sliding into the car, you smile, brushing your fingers over the mustang symbol on the dash. "You really do love this car huh?" John grins at you, catching you touching the symbol.

 

Pulling your fingers back into your lap, you blush. "Yeah, I do. My brother, Zack, was driving the Mustang in the accident with Mom. I was supposed to get the car as a graduation present. Dad's not been able to bring himself to get another one after what happened. He could afford it, he just can't bear to get another one. Getting to ride in one again is wonderful." you smile over at him. 

 

"I didn't realize," John says, leaning over to kiss you softly. "I'll let you drive her one day, if you're good."

 

Laughing you say, "No John, this is your baby, I couldn't!"

 

"We'll see," he grins. Starting her up and pulling expertly out of the drive. 

 

The roar of the engine makes you smile, and think back to the times Dad would take you out on the road. He loved driving dangerously. No car nut could rival his love for fast driving. He had a friend that would let him use his race track, you'd spend many afternoons wearing the tires out, giggling like mad as he took the car around sharp turns, drifting whenever he could. Suddenly, you look at John, "Have you ever opened her up to see what she could do?"

 

Looking over at you with raised eyebrows he asks, "What do you mean?"

 

"Well, Dad's love of fast cars never kept him driving what you would call carefully," you say. Telling him the story of your dad taking you onto a race track. "I just realized, you loving this car so much, you have to have taken her on some crazy trips."

 

Laughing, eyes crinkling at the corners he says, "You know car junkies all too well. I've got a buddy that lets me run her around the airport sometimes."

 

"That's amazing! Could you take me sometime?" you ask, eager to feel the horsepower in the car, engine revving as you slide around turns again. 

 

"I might scare you with my driving,"he laughs. 

 

"I know you would never let anything happen to me," you say, " I trust you John. Plus, I've seen how careful you are." 

 

He grins lopsidedly, "You're sure?" He asks looking over at your eager face.  At your nod, he laughs. "You're not like any woman I've ever met. Why the hell not. How about we go after we see your editor?"

 

Shirking with glee, you launch yourself across the space, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Thank you! This is the gonna be so great! Dad is gonna lose his shit when I tell him!"

 

John laughs again, smiling as you pull up to a bookstore, he opens the door for you as always, and you walk in together. The two of you walk the shelves, looking for different types of books. Soon you're separated, your searches taking you different directions. You're in the murder mystery isle when John finds you. Holding out a book, he says, "I think you'll like this one." Smiling at him, you read the description on the inside cover. "It does sound interesting! You know my love for spy movies," you say laughing. 

 

"Perfect," he says, "you found anything here you like?" 

 

Turning back to the shelf in annoyance you say, "No, nothing here. I've read almost every one they have!" 

 

"Maybe next time," he laughs, taking the book from you and striding out of sight. Turning to look at the books again, you realize what John is doing. Rushing to the front, you see him putting his wallet away and taking the book from the sales lady. Turning he sees you, a mischievous grin on his face. 

 

"Dammit John," you laugh. "No more presents alright? That's two books already!" As he walks to you, you reach up and kiss him. "Thank you for the book," you say softly. 

 

"I'll always shower you in presents," he grins, hair falling into his eyes as he smiles down at you. "You're just gonna have to get used to it!" 

 

Laughing, you walk out, arm in arm with John. Going back to the same Cafe as the last time you were in the city for lunch.

 

 As you settle down in the open air, John pulls out the book he purchased for you, flipping through it, he reads the first few pages. Watching his laser focus on the book gives you chills. When he focuses on something, he gives it his full attention, like the rest of the world melts away. You take a moment to stare at him unobserved. The sun filtering through his hair hitting his face just right make his skin glow. His dark eyes standing out beautifully against his skin. He really is the most handsome man you've ever known. 

 

Finally looking up from the book, he catches you starring. Smiling gently, he asks, "What?" 

 

"Just looking at you," you say, unashamed. " I was just thinking that you're one of a kind John Wick. I'm thankful every day that I kicked you at Ally's."

 

That startles a laugh from him. "Me too, although to be fair, if I hadn't been trying to get a look at your face, you never would have almost fallen."

 

"What?" You laugh, "Are you telling me that I felt so terrible for almost knocking you over, and you put your foot there to try and get a better look at my face?" 

 

Grinning rather sheepishly, he nods. 

 

Laughing, you lean forward, grabbing his hand. "Well I'm so glad you did." 

 

"Me too." He says, squeezing your hand. 

 

After lunch, you give John the address to your publisher's office. As he's navigating the streets, you tell him all about Paul and how you met. Having give to college together, he would read your work, and help you reform it into something usable. With his help, you sold your first book the year you graduated. Paul landed a job at the firm he's at now out of the book deal, now he's one of the top editors in the industry. 

 

"We always have coffee whenever I finish a transcript," you explain. "I let him know you were coming so that he could make sure there was enough, we always drink so much when we discuss plot," you laugh. 

 

"You would have to. Being an author, I imagine coffee runs through you veins and not blood," John jokes. 

 

"You're not wrong," you laugh. "I drink an insane amount of coffee myself "

 

Pulling up outside the building, you don't wait for John to open your door, stocking your tongue out at his put out expression. He does however, manage to hold the door open for you in retaliation, which makes you laugh. Walking up to the front desk, you see Carla behind it. 

 

She looks up at you, "Oh hello dear! Here to see Paul? Of course you are, how have you been?" 

 

"Very well Carla! I finished this one early, and I couldn't have done it without this one," you say, gesturing to John. 

 

"Well hello dear! Aren't you a looker! Good for you darling," she directs the last part to you, "You did good, finally finding someone that up to your standards! He's quite the catch!" 

 

"Yes ma'am, he sure is," you grin at her, loving getting to show John off to people you know, it gives you a warm glow in your chest. 

 

"Well you two head on up, I'll let him know you're on the way!" She says smiling and waving you forward.

 

Thanking her, you move to the elevator, and pushing the button for the 31st floor. Turning to John, you say, "Sorry about Carla, she's older and thinks that she's whispering when she isn't!" 

 

"She was sweet," he says, smiling. "I'm excited to meet your friend Paul as well."

 

As the elevator dings your floor, you say, "I hope you like him, I know he's gonna love you." Leading John down the hall, past office after office, you reach Paul's heavy wooden door. Knocking lightly, you enter. Seeing him sitting at his desk, you smile warmly. When he sees you, he jumps up, "There you are my dear! It's so good to see you!" He rushes over to grab you up in a tight hug, swinging you around. "Of how I've missed you!" 

 

Laughing, a bit breathless as he puts you down, you give him the standard greeting for a Frenchman, a kiss on each cheek. Turning to John, you beckon him forward, "Paul, it's so good to see you again. This is John." The two men shake hands, Paul's eyes going wide getting a good look at John. 

 

"Hello John. It's lovely to meet you. I'm glad she's found someone to make her so happy!" Paul says, holding John's hand in both of his. "Now come my dears, sit, and give me your transcript!" He laughs, leading you to the sofa and chairs in front of his office window. 

 

"Coffee first, you know the drill!" You laugh. "Then you get you hands on the goods!" 

 

Throwing his hands up in exasperation Paul says, "Yes your Majesty, let me serve you too! Since your hands are obviously broken!" Laughing, you walk over to help him with the coffee. 

 

Very quietly, he whispers in French, "You didn't tell me he was so hot girly." 

 

Replying equally as quiet, you say, "He's mine, and he treats me well, much better than the last one, probably better than I deserve to be honest."

 

"He's only got eyes for you in sure. And stop that," he gives your hand a light smack, "You deserve the moon, the stars, hell the whole damn sky, and if that man wants to give it to you, you take it!" 

 

Rolling your eyes you say, "Yes Mom." 

 

Carrying two cups over to the coffee table set between the couch and chairs, you set the cups down and settle next to John on the couch. Sipping your coffee happily, breathing in the scent and enjoying the bitterness on your tongue. 

 

Setting your cup back down, you grab your laptop from you bag and boot it up. "Where your flash drive?" You ask Paul as he sips his own coffee. Waiving carelessly toward his desk he says, "Top right hand drawer darling. Help yourself."

 

Huffing in annoyance, you make your way over to his desk to grab the drive. Walking back over you see John trying to keep a straight face at your antics. Plugging in the drive, you transfer the files over, and hand it to Paul. "That's the whole thing. It's actually a bit longer than what we agreed, but I figured the more the merrier, especially if we have to cut some things out." 

 

"Well first question dear," Paul beings, and you never brace yourself at the look on his face. "How many sex scenes are in this copy?"

 

Feeling your face flushing, and seeing John's eyebrows raise out of the corner of your eye, you say, "Something like twenty. This one is pretty heavily sex oriented." 

 

"Sex sells my dear, as you well know. I'm hoping this stand-alone book might be exactly what we need to get you higher up the charts." He says, already thinking ahead. 

 

"Well, the plot is a bit different as well. The protagonist falls for the antagonist, and they end up ruling his kingdom together. Not quite the same happy ending." You explain. 

 

"Interesting. Well, let me give it a read and I'll call you back in a few days. Sound good?" At your agreement, he moves into other topics while the three if you finish your coffee. Paul is very keen to ask John as many questions as possible. 

 

Smiling, John answers each one, and asks a few himself. You're beaming with pride at the end. Checking his watch Paul sighs. "I'm sorry dears, but I've got to kick you out. I've got to get to reading," he smiles, shaking the drive at you. 

 

As you go to leave, Paul grabs your arm gently and says quietly in French, "He seems like a good, loyal man that loves you very much, congratulations darling." He gives you a tight hug, and shakes John's hand, who is grinning. 

 

On the top back down the elevator, John grabs your hand and, pulling you close to his side, kisses the top of your head. Waving goodbye to Clara, you exit the building, moving to John's Mustang. 

 

Settling yourselves in, you turn to John, "So whatcha think?" 

 

"Of your book, or Paul?" He asks. 

 

"Both," your reply, a little nervous. 

 

"I think the plot for your book sounds interesting, I've never been one for smut, but it could be fun," he laughs, open and honest. "Paul seems like a nice guy. I didn't know you spoke French either." He says giving you a look over. 

 

Blushing, you say, "Yeah, Mom taught me, and my grandmother after her. Grandma was an immigrant. I kept it up in college. It's not something that comes up in normal conversation."

 

"Do you know any other languages?" He asks, pulling into traffic. 

 

"Nah, just English and French." You reply, looking at him. "What about you, any other languages?"

 

He seems to almost hesitate to answer. "I know some Russian." He replies. 

 

"Oh wow! Very exotic!" You giggle. "How'd you learn?"

 

Again, he seems to hesitate. "A friend, Marcus, taught me, and alot of my clients are Russian. It cuts out the middle man for business." 

 

"Oh that makes sense!" You say, watching as his shoulders loose, curiously you feel that he's not being completely truthful with you.

 

"Do you still want to go to the airport?" He asks, after a pause. 

 

"Oh hell yes!" You respond, letting the nagging feeling go. "I've not been in a car with someone that knows how to one, drive stick and two, actually drive it. We'll see if you know how to drive," you tease.

 

Laughing, John replies, "I don't think you'll be disappointed!" The closer to the airport you get the more excited he seems to become, shifting in his seat. 

 

Pulling up to a back entrance, you see a large white work truck with a burly man reading a paperback novel. He looks up, sees John and reaches forward to press a button to let you into the airport. Driving through the gate, he pulls through a hanger onto the runway, stopping the car and looking at you. 

 

Settling your laptop between your knees, making sure your seat belt is secured, and grabbing the door handle, you look over at him expectantly. "Let's go!" You grin, excitement clear on your voice and on your face. 

 

The rumble of the engine is your answer, tires squealing, as the car jumps forward. John drives with the same focus and care as he does everything else. He executes turns perfectly, whipping the car this way and that, shifting gears smoothly. Before you know it you're laughing, the sound joyous over the roar of the engine. You don't know how long John drives the car around the airport, but it doesn't feel long enough. He pulls to a perfect stop in front of the hanger.

 

Looking over at him still giggling, you see his hair windswept from having the windows down, the sun back lighting his handsome face, sunlight streaming around him. The sight takes your breath away. 

 

"I concede," you say breathless, feeling the throb of arousal between your thighs, clenching them together. "You're easily the best driver I've ever been in a car with."

 

Grinning at you, he guns the engine again, heading straight for a snow plow parked at the end of the run way, at the last possible second, he down shifts, smoothly whipping the car around and driving you back to the start point, tires squealing as he comes to a stop. "Best driver huh?" He laughs, grinning cheekily, "Better than your dad?" 

 

"Oh hell yeah," you gasp. Clenching your thighs, trying to get some friction. "Don't tell him I said that."

 

Laughing again, boyish glee on his face, he suggests you head back to his place. Agreeing readily as he drives you back to his house. 

 

You're trying so hard to keep yourself in check on the ride home. If John has noticed the state your in, he doesn't comment, content to ride quietly. Halfway there he places he hand on your knee, rubbing gently. The heat from his hand is driving you crazy. By the time he pulls into the garage, you're at your wits end. You can't remember the last time you were this turned for this long. 

 

As he gets out of the driver's side, you jump out if the passenger door, rushing around to meet him at the hood of the car. His eyebrows rise, "You alright?" He asks, pulling you to him, placing a kiss on the top of your head. 

 

"Great," you gasp, as you crush yourself against him. Reaching up you grab a fistful of his hair, pulling his lips down to meet yours. You moan as he wraps his arms tighter around you, hands sliding down to your ass. 

 

"Never been better," you say as you pull back from his mouth. He chuckles darkly, sending shivers down your spine. "Did my driving turn you on?" He asks quietly, starting to kiss down your neck. 

 

"Yes," you whine, gasping again when he bites the juncture of your neck. In one smooth motion, he lifts under you're ass, placing you on the hood of the car, which is still warm from the drive. 

 

You moan again as he pushes his hands under your shirt and bra pinching your nipple. You can feel the outline of his cock, already hard, pressing against you through his jeans. Pushing your hands to his belt, you start unbuckling it. 

 

Catching on to your sense of urgency, he pulls your shirt up and off, unhooking your bra. You've got his pants and underwear pushed down to his knees, grabbing his cock, you give it a few strokes, moaning at the feel of him in your hand as he pants in your ear. 

 

He pulls you off the car to pull down your leggings and underwear, pushing you down. You gasp as your breasts come into contact with the hood, shivering pleasantly. John dips two fingers into you, moaning at how wet you already  are for him, pulling his fingers free, he lines himself up and groans as he slides slowly inside you. 

 

Pushing back on him, you whine, "John come on! I've been ready since the airport!" You moan loud and long as he listens, snapping his hips forward. "Oh God yes!" You moan, loving the feel if his fingers digging into your hips. 

 

"You feel so good darlin', so hot and tight," John pants above you. "If I knew you'd get so hot and bothered, I'd have taken you driving earlier."

 

"You can take me for a ride anytime time want baby," you pant, crying out as one of his hands moves from your hip down to rub your clit. 

 

"That's it," he croons, "come for me." You do, shaking and shivering, as John empties himself inside you. He leans over you on the hood, massive hands resting on either side if your head. You both stay there for a minute panting, before he pull out if you and taps your hip. "Come on hot rod," he laughs. "let's go get cleaned up. Shower time."

 

Grumbling at having to move, you gather up your strewn clothing,and move to follow him. Kicking off your shoes once inside the door from the garage. Walking topless behind John up the stairs, you admire his ass in his jeans. 

 

Stripping off, you make your way into the bathroom behind him. As he gets the shower going, you admire the marks on your neck he left behind in the mirror, seeing finger marks starting to bloom on your hips, you grin. "Seems like I'm not the only one that got a little worked up," you say, gesturing to your hips. 

 

John laughs, walking over to you as the room starts to fill with steam. Pulling you close by the hip, causing you to moan at the pressure on the bruises, he kisses you gently. "You're amazing." He says quietly. 

 

You smile timidly, suddenly shy, "You don't think it's weird I got so turned on from riding in the car with you?" 

 

"Oh hell no, I've been thinking about bending you over the hood since you knew the make and model," he says gruffly, kissing you again. "Reality was a hell of alot better than my imagination I gotta say."

 

Giggling, you run your hands over his shoulders and down his arms. Caught up in the feeling of him against you and the joy on his face you say softly, "I love you John." 

 

Realizing what you said when his eyes widened slightly, you mentally berate yourself for your slip, what if it was too early and he doesn't feel the same? 

 

Your worries melt away when his face breaks into a broad grin, and he grabs you around the waist, lifting you up and spinning you around. "I love you too, dear one." Setting you back on the floor, he kisses you gently again. 

 

Giggling, you pull him into the shower. Lathering up a wash cloth with soap, you gently start to wash John, starting with his chest and moving to his back. He sighs contentedly, enjoying your ministrations. "You're so handsome," you say running your fingers over his tattoos. He flushes slightly, smiling you help him rinse the soap off.

 

He trades places with you, washing you with the cloth. Fingering the marks in your hips, he huff's a quiet laugh, "You're beautiful, and one if a kind. Most women would lose their shit if someone left marks on them like this," he observes, placing a kiss on your right hip 

 

"Well most women aren't me," you laugh. "I like that you've marked me." You can feel the flush rising up your chest to you face at your admission. 

 

John let's out a little moan, "Fuck that's hot." He kisses your other hip and stands. "Let's get you rinsed off and go to bed, you've worn me out." He laughs. 

 

The two of you finish up in the shower, trading kisses as you dry each other off. Moving to the bed, you crawl in next to him, cuddling up and resting your head in his shoulder. He pulls you closer, kissing the top of your head.

 

Humming contentedly, you fall into the arms of sleep. 

 

  


 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty NSFW at the end.

The next month passes in much the same way. You and John seeing each other when you can, both of you busy with work. 

Your transcript has been returned, you've been going over Paul's suggested edits, making the corrections and improving it. 

You've been in and out of his office so much you think you should get your own office in the building. 

It's late, your eyes are watering from lack of sleep, going over the transcript again for your meeting with Paul tomorrow when your phone chimes. Looking at the screen you see a text from John. Unlocking the screen, you read the message, 'I know your probably asleep, bit I miss you. I know we've both been so busy, we've not seen each other much. Would you want to come over for dinner sometime this week? I'm taking some time off work, and have nothing planned all week.'

Smiling, you call him. "Hey baby," his voice filters through the phone speaker. "I didn't mean to wake you." 

"Oh you didn't," you laugh. I've been working on this damn transcript since this afternoon." 

Laughing he asks what you think about seeing him this week. 

"Well, I've got an appointment with Paul at noon tomorrow, wanna grab some coffee at Ally's after?" You ask, "I should be done around 3." 

"That sounds perfect! Should I meet you there?" He asks, you can hear him grinning through the phone. 

Agreeing, you wish him a good rest of the night and disconnect, a renewed vigor for finishing up your review and getting to bed.  
____  
Your meeting with Paul went well. The book is being submitted for final review, at last. You always forget how long and hard the process is. Feeling a sense of relief as you leave the building for what is hopefully, the last time for a while. 

Driving to Ally's, you feel the same sense of excitement you get every time you're about to see John. Parking, you check your hair and make up in the rear view mirror, making sure you don't look as tired as you feel. Satisfied, you get out and walk to the door.

Walking in, your eyes scan the shop, finally meeting John's. He sitting at your favorite table. When his eyes meet yours, he smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners. Walking over you bend down to give him a kiss. "Hey," you say softly. 

"Hey beautiful," he replies, pushing a coffee over to you as you sit. "Got you your usual." He grins. 

"You're a life saver," you say, grabbing the cup, you swallow a gulp, sighing contentedly at the bitter taste. 

"So how is everything going with the editing process?" He asks. 

"Really well!" You smile. "It's moved on for the final review before publication!" 

"That's great!" He says, "Congratulations!" 

The two of you continue talking quietly, unaware you're being observed. 

Suddenly, John looks away from you, attention focused across the room, to a man looking your direction. You can't make out his face from where you seated. After looking for a moment, John turns back to you, saying, "Since you've sent off your transcript for final review, am I correct in assuming you don't have anything planned for tonight?" 

Focusing back in him, you say, "You are correct! I actually took the rest of the week off from the book store, just in case I didn't finish my transcript." 

"Well, in that case, would you wanna come spend the rest of the week with me and Bleu? I figured we could go driving and watch all your favorite spy movies," he asks, a shy smile on his face. 

Grinning broadly, you say, "John I'd love to! I'll have to run home and grab some clothes and the movies!"

"Okay," he says, face breaking out into the smile you love so much. "That will give me enough time to get home and get dinner started."

"Perfect!" You laugh, John cooking has fast become one of your favorite things. You'd asked once if he had ever gone to culinary school with how well he cooks. He hadn't, but his cooking was amazing none the less.

Checking your watch, you say, "How about I meet you there around 6? That'll give me enough time to get everything together and head that way."

Agreeing, you both stand, John walking you to your car. Giving you a kiss, he shuts your door, watching you drive off.   
___  
Walking into your apartment, you move swiftly to your bedroom. Grabbing your travel bag, you start piling a week's worth of clothes inside. Moving to your underwear drawer, you pull out several bra and pantie sets, placing them in your bag. Picking up a bag sitting on top of the dresser, you pull out the lingerie you'd purchased the week prior, letting the shear material slide through your fingers. 

Imagining John's reaction, you pack it. Moving to the living room with your bag, you stop by your entertainment center to grab the movies. 

Humming to yourself, you grab your bags and locking your door, move down to your car. Throwing everything inside, you slide in, starting the engine. 

The drive to John's house is spent jamming out to you favorite playlist, excitement mounting the closer you get. 

Pulling up John's driveway, you see the lights on, grabbing your stuff, you move to knock on the front door. 

John pulls the door open smiling at you, ushering you inside. "Hey beautiful," he says kissing you and taking your bags. He sits down your shoulder bag by the couch, and runs your overnight bag up to his room.

Waiting for him in the living room, you love in Bleu. When John comes back down the stairs, he heads to the kitchen. "Dinner is ready, if you're hungry." 

"Starving," you laugh. Following him into the kitchen, you grab plates as John grabs wine glasses. Filling the plates with the chicken and rice, as John fills the glasses with wine, you make your way into the living room. 

Settling down in the couch, you eat, passing the evening with conversation about your time apart. After dinner, you put a movie on, deciding to continue John's Kingsman education with the second movie. Cuddling into John's side, you enjoy his reactions to the movie. 

Afterword, he says, " So, everyone in a secret government organization except for two people died in a missle strike? I liked the first one better," he laughs. "The story was more believable." 

"That's a fair assessment," You say smiling and gathering up the plates and cups to move then into the kitchen. "I liked the first one more than the second, Merlin was my second favorite character, and I'm still pissed he died."

John stands to help you, moving to wash the dishes before you can. Laughing you stick your tongue out at him. "See if I help you again! I'm gonna head up and get ready for bed alright? Hurry up," you say kissing his cheek. 

Running up the stairs, you grab your bag and pull out your lingerie and one of John button up shirts from his drawer. Slipping into the bathroom, you shut the door and lock it, quickly stripping and pulling on the outfit, checking yourself out in the mirror. 

The set looks beautiful. It's black lace, barely covering your breasts with just a hint of your nipples peaking out. It's shear lace covering down to the tops of your thighs, showing the black lace thong peaking out. Pulling on John's dark gray shirt, you button the bottom three button, allowing the top to remain open, showing a hint of lace and the tops of your breasts.

Listening intently for John through the door, you hear him moving around the bedroom. Steeling yourself as you hear the bed covers shift, you open the door. He's sitting on the side of the bed, pulling his socks off. Pushing the door open further, you walk over to his side of the bed to stand in front of him.

His eyes rise to meet yours and his lips part. Smirking, you begin to unbutton his shirt you're wearing, teasingly showing him the top of the set, and turn, slipping his shirt the rest of the way off. Looking at him over your shoulder, his lips are still parted, pupils blown wide as he looks at you. "Jesus fuck," he breaths, reaching out to jerk you down onto his lap.

"God you're so fucking sexy," he whispers against your throat as he kisses it, hands moving to free your breasts from the cups of the top.

You moan and squirm as he pinches your nipples. "Baby you look good enough to eat," he says pushing you down onto the bed and climbing on top of you, nipping and licking your breasts. 

Whimpering you arch your back, loving the feeling of his teeth and tongue on you. John groans against your skin, kissing down to the apex of your thighs, he pulls the thong off, throwing it over his shoulder and pressing his face between your legs. 

"Oh God John," you whine as he pushes two fingers into you, working your clit with his tongue. He hums against you, causing you to cry out.

He works you to your first orgasm quickly, licking you until your a whimpering mess. Sitting up, beard shining with your juices, he stands to pull his shirt and boxer off, resettling himself between your legs. Leaning over you he kisses you, and you moan again, tasting yourself on his tongue. 

"John," you whimper as he pulls away, rubbing his cock head through your wet folds. You let out a long drawn out moan as he slides in slowly, keenly aware if every inch of him as he enters you. 

Huffing out a breath, he leans his forehead against yours, trying to give you a moment to adjust. You kiss him hard, wrapping you arms around his shoulders. 

He starts moving slowly, rocking his hips into you. Moaning against his lips, you push up to meet his thrusts.

He's still moving slowly against you, keeping the same torturous rhythm, kissing your breath away. 

Pulling back from his mouth, you throw your head back and whine his name.

Kissing your throat he says, "What's wrong baby? This not enough for you?" 

"Fuck no," you whimper. 

"What do you want baby?" He asks, nipping your neck. "Tell me."

"John, please," you cry, trying to push yourself harder against him. He sits up, his hands moving to your hips to hold you in place on the bed, slowing his thrusts further, teasing you. "Tell me darlin', what do you need?"

Letting out a groan, you reply, "Jesus John, just fuck me! Please!" 

"Yes ma'am!" He grins, snapping his hips forward. 

"Oh fuck yes," you cry, relishing in the feel of him sliding in and out of you. As your moans increase in pitch and volume, John moves one hand from your hip to you clit, rubbing relentlessly, pulling another cry from you.

"Come with me baby," he pants, thrusts increasing in tempo as his fingers work you over. 

You come together, crying out and holding the sheets for dear life, John groaning above you. Pulling out he pulls you snug to his side, rubbing his hand along your back as you both catch your breath. 

After a few moments, John laughs, still a little breathless. "Damn, that was a nice surprise," he says kissing you. 

"I had hoped that would be your reaction," you giggle, enjoying the warmth of his body against yours. 

"Let's get cleaned up," he says, pulling you from the tangled sheets. 

Moving to the bathroom, you strip off the outfit, jumping into the shower with John. Trading slow kisses and touches as you wash. 

Moving back to the bedroom, you ask John for a shirt to sleep in, grinning he hands you on as he pulls on his own shirt and boxers. 

Climbing into bed, you kiss him soundly. "I love you John." His eyes light up as he kisses you again, "Love you too dear heart. Sweet dreams." 

Cuddling closer, you fall into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback y'all! It makes my day each and every time!
> 
> This chapter I've revised like six times, and I think I'm finally happy with it. Let me know what you think!

You wake suddenly, throat dry as a desert. Looking around, you see it's still dark out, glancing at the clock on the other side of John, you see it's only a little after 3.

 

Getting up, you decide to grab some water. John shifts in the bed, eyes zeroing in on you as you move, "I'm getting some water," you whisper. " Would you like anything?" 

 

He shakes his head, and rolls over, breathing settling out. Smiling you make your way downstairs, walking into the kitchen. Before you can hit the light switch to turn the lights on, someone grabs you. You let out a shriek, before a hand settles over your mouth. 

 

"Miss me?" The man breaths against your neck. Your eyes widen as you recognize the voice, the asshole from Ally's. Jerking against his grip, you try and menuver to where you can get into position to throw him off you. 

 

"You're coming with me little bitch," he says, keeping you off balance and pulling you toward the back door, which is open.

 

You flail desperately, trying to find some way to beard free. Your mind settles on the only option you have. Mentally preparing yourself for this to get ugly, you open your mouth against his hand and bite down as hard as you can, feeling his flesh split between your teeth, blood pouring down your chin.

 

Screaming, he hits you in the side of the head with the opposite fist, staggering you. Getting your bearings as he releases you, clutching his hand to his chest. Jumping away from him, you spit the bloody mess of flesh from your mouth and run around the island, grabbing one of John's steak knives. 

 

You're so focused on Fucking Followed Me To My Boyfriend's House Guy, that you almost miss John entering the room. You do notice when he kicks the man in the back of the knees, dropping him. His eyes are cold, face a mask if fury as he surveys the man on the floor in front of him.

 

"Baba Yaga," the man gasps, clutching his hand to his chest, saying something else in Russian, grinning and gesturing at you. If possible, John looks even more angry, growling something lowly back in Russian as the man's face changes to one of fear.

 

John attacks the man, Mr. Trying and Failing To Fight Your Boyfriend sluggisgly trying to block blows and fight back. John looks like an angle of death as he fights. He's got that same intense focus he does in everything else. His movements are fluid, deadly on their percisuon. It doesn't last long. Finally John growls something else in Russian and snaps the man's neck.

 

Turning to you, John walks over, eyes thawing. "Darlin, are you okay?" He approaches slowly, wary of the knife still clutched in your hand.

 

Letting out a quiet sob, you drop the knife and fold yourself into John's arms. "Holy fuck you came for me," you hiccup. "Noone ever did before." 

 

Frowning he pulls your face away inspecting it for damage. "Did he hurt you?" He asks, running careful fingers over your face down your neck to you chest. 

 

"I don't think so," you sniff, "He got me in the side if the head, but I think I'm okay."

 

Grabbing a dish towel from the sink, John wets it and starts to wipe the blood from your face. "This all his blood then?" He asks gently.

 

Letting out a hickup, you nod. "Good girl," he says gathering you up in his arms. "I was so scared he had hurt you."

 

You stand in the kitchen, crying quietly into John's chest for what feels like hours, him gently rocking you. After what feels like an hour, you ask trying to stay calm, "John, we killed someone in your kitchen, what the fuck do we do?"

 

"Do you trust me?" John asks, still holding you close, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. 

 

Looking up into his face, you nod. "Yes I do, with everything I am."

 

Kissing your forehead, he pulls you from the kitchen into the living room. "We're gonna talk about this, but I need you to go upstairs while I deal with it."

 

You nod like you understand, you're freaking the fuck out, but you really do trust John. "Go take a shower and get cleaned up, I'll come up in a bit and we'll talk okay?" 

 

Nodding, you walk upstairs as John pulls out his phone and dials. You hear him say, "Yes. This is John Wick. I need a dinner reservation for one please."

 

Wondering what the ever loving fuck that means, you close the door to his room. Walking to the bathroom, you make the mistake of looking at yourself in the mirror. You're a mess. John wiped most of the blood from your face, but it's still covering your neck and chest. His shirt is ruined. Pulling it off you see the crimson stain on your chest, gasping a little at the sight, you see there's still blood in your teeth. 

 

Rushing to the toilet, you vomit, the copper tang of the blood making you gag further as you seem to notice it for the first time. After emptying your stomach you lean back, shivering. 

 

Moving to the sink, you wash your mouth out, the sink water slowly turning from a crimson red to a light pink, then finally clear. 

 

Getting in the shower, you turn it as hot as you can stand and scrub your skin raw. When the water finally runs clear, your skin is pink from scrubbing so fiercely. Standing in the shower, you let the water run over you as you stare at the drain, thinking about what just happened. 

 

Being no stranger to violence after your time with Kade, you had been ready to try and fend off your attacker.  Alex and Dad had requested you take self defense classes in the hopes it would make you feel safe enough to heal. Being up against someone twice your size wasn't new, but the context of fighting for your life had been. 

 

If John hadn't been home, you would easily have been taken. Just watching them fight, the man would have taken your knife easily. You were lucky to have gotten away from him when you had. 

 

Thinking of the struggle, you remember the way John's eyes had looked, cold and focused. He hadn't even batted at eye at fighting and killing him. It seemed almost second nature, like he didn't even have to think about it. 

 

Suddenly remembering all the times John would come back from trips bruised, or would be gone longer than expected. "John's a fucking spy," you whisper quietly to yourself, suprised at how calm you sound.

 

Mentally checking off anything suspicious from the last few months, it all adds up. His hesitance to tell you about work, the bruises, the constant travel, the way he always checks out a room with his eyes when he enters, the scars, and now the nochalance towards death.

 

You come to yourself when you hear movement in the bedroom. Panicking, you curl yourself into the floor if the shower. You jump when there's a light knock on the door. "Are you alright? You've been in the shower almost an hour " It's John. 

 

Breathing a sigh if relief, you call out, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out in a few." 

 

Turning off the shower, you move to grab a towel, leaving John's bloody shirt on the floor to be delt with later. Opening the door, you see John standing anxiously on the other side. He pulls you to him in a hug. You go willingly, holding him just as tightly.

 

"John, let me put a shirt on, then we talk," you say, still clinging to him. He nods, releasing you. 

 

You pull one of his shirts on and a pair of underwear. Moving to the bed, you beckon him over, patting the spot beside you. He settles, turned toward you, face somber.

 

Taking a deep breath, you give him a once over. There's blood on his shirt from the struggle, and a bruise forming on his cheek. In a rush you say, "John, are you a spy? Because it makes sense with what I just saw and with all the trips, the wealth, everything. Tell me the truth. Please," you beg, grabbing his hands.

 

He looks at you for a moment, before letting out a world weary sigh. He says, "You sure about everything?" His eyes are searching your face. 

 

At your nod he begins. Telling you about his discharge from the Marines, his mentor Marcus that was more a friend, becoming an assassin, working from a Russian crime family, getting out, his wife's death, getting pulled back into the life, everything. You let him speak, keeping your thought to yourself until he's finished. John speaks smoothly, as if he's telling a story about someone else, keeping his eyes on your interlocked hands, voice growing hoarse before as he finishes. 

 

You sit quietly for a few moments after he's gone quiet, processing. Taking a deep breath, you squeeze his hands. "Okay." You say softly. "I'm glad you told me, and I wish you didnt have to lie to me, but I understand it. I'm sure I'll have questions in the future, but for right now I just want you to get cleaned up and hold me." 

 

He looks at you in amazement. "You're serious?" He asks, looking at you with shock clear on his face. "You're not leaving?" 

 

That makes you huff a quiet laugh, "No John, I'm not leaving. I love you. This is something you can't exactly come out and tell someone. I'm glad I know now, and it doesn't change how I feel about you. It helps everything make sense. I've had a niggling feeling that you weren't completely honest with me since the beginning. You always tense up when I ask how work was." 

 

Pulling him close to kiss him, you say, "John, we've all got some fucked up stuff in our past. I trust you, and I love you. I know you would never let anything happen to me. You proved that to me tonight when you came to help me." 

 

"You did say noone had come for you. Have you been attacked before?" He asks, resting his head on yours.

 

"That's a story for another day Mr. Wick. Possibly with alcohol involved," you say, pulling away and giving him a gentle push, "Now go get cleaned up."

 

He kisses you fiercely. "I love you," he whispers when he pulls away. "I'll be right back."

 

Watching him grab clean clothes on the way to the bathroom, you get up and lock the bedroom door. Moving back to the bed, you call Bleu up to cuddle. Checking the clock, you see it's almost 5:30. The sun would be up soon.

 

Petting Bleu, you spend the next few moments waiting on John, thinking about the man that tried to hurt you tonight. You really gotta start taking self defense again. Maybe John could teach you something. Your mind flashes back to the fight downstairs. Watching John move was amazing, every action was well thought out and committed.

 

John walks back into the bedroom, moving to lay beside you and gathering you up in his arms. "What are you thinking?" He asks, stroking your back. 

 

"Well, I'm more upset that he followed me and broke into your house than anything. He's bothered me before, and I wasn't expecting it to escalate." You say, curling your arm across his waist.

 

"He had bothered you before?" John asks sharply.

 

"Yeah. He tried to grab my ass the day you and I met. He's also the one that grabbed me at Ally's." You reply. Suddenly remembering you say "You speak Russian! What did he call you downstairs?" 

 

John sighs. "Baba Yaga. It means boogyman. The family I used to work for that I told you about used to call me that, and the name just stuck."

 

That startles a laugh from you. "Here I was scared of the boogyman when I was a kid, and I've been sleeping with him for months!"

 

John let's out a chuckle. "Are you really okay with all of this?" He asks, brushing your hair behind your ear.

 

"I'm still a little freaked out that I saw you snap a man's neck like it was nothing, but I still stand by what I said early on about being morally ambiguous. I'm not scared of you, nor am I sorry about what happened to him." You say, rubbing your hand up John's side. "The only thing I'm worried about is the repercussions you'll face. What was the dinner reservation you made downstairs?" You ask.

 

John laughs, "That's code for a clean up. The kitchen looks like it always has. The crew is very good. After we deal with the clothes, it'll be like it never happened." Kissing the top of you head, he reaches over you to pet Bleu. "How about we sleep in today, make a plan when we wake up?" 

 

Sighing, you agree. It's not long before you fall into an exhausted sleep, John's arms anchoring you with their sense of safety, his scent lulling you into darkness


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooo, sorry y'all for taking so long with the next update! I've had a crazy few weeks! I'm hoping to keep updating on a weekly, or bi-weekly basis! Thanks for hanging in there guys!

 

The next time you wake there's sun shining through the window. Turning, you reach out and feel John sitting up in bed. Opening bleary eyes, you see him reading a book. "Hey," you say softly, voice scratchy from crying and sleep.

 

John looks away from his book and down at you, finger holding his place. "Hey beautiful," he says, a soft smile on his face. "How are you feeling?" 

 

Taking mental stock of yourself, you sit up. "Like shit to be honest. My head is killing me!" 

 

John reaches over to tuck some hair behind your ear. "Looks like your going to have a nasty bruise," he says, a frown marring his features. " He must have hit you pretty hard." 

 

John's words bring the memories of the last night back to you full force. Wincing you say, "That would explain it. What time is it anyway?"

 

Chuckling, John replies, "Almost noon. You slept pretty well, considering." 

 

Humming agreement, you kiss him. "Thank you again for saving me. I've never been the damsel in distress type, but you performed well as a knight in pajamas." 

 

John laughs, you relish the sound, loving the way it washes over you, bringing a smile to your own face. "I love you," you say, content in the fact that no matter how things have changed, the feeling is still there, stronger than before now that you know the whole truth. 

 

John's face softens into a smile, his eyes lighting up. "I love you, darlin'," he says, pulling you close for another kiss. You're content to just sit in bed with him for awhile, trading kisses. Before long, your desire for coffee overpowers your sense of comfort. Pulling away, you say, "I know you said it's noon, but I've gotta have coffee to wake up. Would you come down with me?" After last night you're still to nervous to go to the kitchen alone.

 

"Of course!" John says. "I've already taken Bleu out once earlier, but I'm sure he needs to go out again, and my coffee is better than yours anyway," he grins at you. You can tell he's aware of your fear about the kitchen, but the fact that he's playing it off like a normal day warms your heart.

 

Smiling, you kiss him again softly, getting up from the bed to use the restroom and put on a pair of leggings. You decide to keep Johns shirt on. It smells like him, and being surrounded my the scent makes you feel safer. Looking around the bathroom, you notice all the blood has all been cleaned up, and the ruined shirt is gone. Joh's been busy this morning. 

 

Moving back into the bedroom, you see John sitting on the edge of the bed, looking out the window, the light playing across his face. He's silhouetted against the sky, you take notice of the strong line of his shoulders and back. He really is the most attractive man you've ever seen. Moving around the bed to settle next to him. His head turns toward you and his eyes soften. He lifts a hand to pull you close, kissing you soundly. 

 

"Let's go get you some coffee darlin'," he says, warmth in his face. He helps you up from the bed, moving first down the stairs. He holds your hand the whole way, and you relish the small gesture of comfort. 

 

Finally reaching the kitchen, you can't help but look around the room, remembering what happened. You find yourself trying to be nonchalant as you inspect the floor, walls, and the island for any signs of what happened. John notices, and raises an eyebrow at you. Blushing slightly you say, "Had to make sure your dinner reservation was as good as you said." 

 

John laughs at that. He's already got coffee in the pot and just had to flip the on switch. "They are very good," he replies. "Are you sure you're okay with all this?" He asks, watching you from the opposite side of the island. He's leaning casually against the counter, arms crossed over his chest, peering at you from under his fringe. You can tell he's trying to pretend the question isn't hard to ask, and he almost manages, but you've learned to know his body almost as well as your own. You can see the tension in his shoulders. 

 

"Like I told you last night, I'm not scared of you John." You say, watching him with your head tilted to the side. You move to sit at the island, facing him. "I've never been more sure about something in my life. I love you, and what you do for a living is a little flashier than I expected, but it doesn't change how I feel about you." Grinning a little you add, "If you've got any other deep dark secrets, best to tell me now though." 

 

John still has that tense set to his shoulders. "Are you sure?" He almost whispers his voice is so low. "I kill people. Normally. I'm not a good man. I need you to be sure." He's not looking at you now. He's turned toward the coffee machine, pulling down two cups and pouring you both some. 

 

Shaking your head at how dense he can be sometimes, you stand and make your way over to him. Placing your hand on his shoulder, you say, "John, look at me." He turns his head, eyes guarded. "I'm sure." You stress, leaning up to kiss him on the forehead. "You're a good man John. Even if you don't believe it. You've never treated me with anything but kindness and respect. I mean it when I say I love you. It's almost easier now that I know. Everything makes sense, and I can't be angry at you for not telling me." Wrapping your arms around him, you tip your head back to look into his face, he's so much taller than you. "I will worry when you leave for work now, but I know you've got to be able to handle yourself, otherwise you wouldn't have lived this long with the kind of life you lead." Kissing him softly on the cheek, his eyes are wide you finish, almost whispering, "I'm in this for the long haul." 

 

It's the first time you've said the words out loud. Your heart stutters loudly against your ribcage. You realize how true the words are. In the few short months you've been together, you've grown so much and you feel as if a piece of you that has been missing has fallen into place. 

 

John stares at you, face unreadable. You find yourself holding your breath, watching him while you're heart pounds. Suddenly his face splits into a wide grin. Moving so quickly you let out a yelp in surprise as he grabs you around the waist, lifting you up and placing you on the counter in front of him. You've wrapped your arms around his neck, staring into his face which is almost level with yours at this height. 

 

"You're the most amazing woman I've ever met," he says, leaning into you and pressing a kiss against your lips. You blush and smile at him, basking in the affection in his eyes. "Move in with me." He says, eyes searching your face. 

 

You feel as of all the air has left your lungs. Looking into John's eyes you see the tension and hope within them. "John," you say softly, cupping his cheek against your palm. You think of all the little things he's done for you. You've got a toothbrush in his bathroom, your favorite coffee cup in his kitchen. There's even an extra pair of shoes you've left here with some back up clothes. You're almost as comfortable here as at home you realize with a start.

 

'I have to tell him,' you think, tensing at the realization. "John," you say again, squaring your shoulders. "I love you with all my heart, but I feel like there's some stuff you need to know before we make that decision. I would love to move in with you, but I want to give you the opportunity to know the full story before you decide if it's something you want."

 

A look of surprise flits over John's face, "I don't think anything would change my mind," he says, eyes searching your face.

 

You duck your head, avoiding his eyes. "Well, let me tell you the story and you can decide from there, yeah?" 

 

"Alright. Grab your coffee and we'll talk in the living room," he says, pressing a kiss to the top of your head and letting you hop off the counter, he hands you your teal cup. 

 

Grabbing his own cup, he moves into the living room to settle comfortably on one corner of the couch. Forgoing the comfortable space next to him, you settle on the ottoman, cradling your cup between your hands, letting the warmth seep into them.

 

"So, I wasn't expecting to need to tell you this so soon, but it doesn't feel right you not knowing after how honest you've been with me," you say, staring into your coffee cup. For lack of something better to do, you take a gulp, ignoring the way it scalds your mouth. 

 

John says quietly, "Baby, if you're uncomfortable you don't have to tell me." Leaning forward, he captures your chin with his fingers making you look at him. "I mean it," he says softly. "We can forget I said anything until you bring it up again." 

 

Looking into his beautiful dark eyes, you see the truth in his words. He really means it, that more than your personal resolve is what spurs you on. 

 

Giving him a weak smile you reply, "No darling, I want you to know, even of it changes how you look at me. I'm so in love with you at this point I would like you to know now, so we can assess from here forward what to do." You don't add out loud that you're pretty sure his rejection would break your heart. Clearing you're suddenly dry throat, you take another fortifying sip of coffee. "Don't interrupt me once I've started okay? I don't think I'll have the courage to start again of you do." 

 

At John's solemn nod, you take another deep breath and begin. "This isn't something I've shared with many people. My dad and his husband know, and Paul. That's about it. I was young, never had a serious relationship before. Dad had gotten remarried a couple years before. Alex was the best thing to happen to him since before Mom died. I was still living in my home town, had finished college and was working at a bookstore and a coffee shop, writing my second book. I was trying to pay for my apartment and stay out of the newlyweds hair, ya know? Just enjoying life. I was what? 28? Seems so long ago!" You chuckle a little, remembering how bright eyed you were, and how you viewed the world so naively.

 

"I ended up meeting this guy Kade, we hit it off and after a few months of struggling financially, we decided to move in together. I was in love with him, or so I thought. Dad and Alex were wrapped up in themselves, which I don't blame them for not noticing. I imagine marriage can be like that, especially when you love the other person as intensely as they love each other." Your staring off, over John's head, not seeing the beautiful yard beyond the windows. Your mind is supplying you with images as you narrate.

 

"He was always so interested on what I was doing. He would ask where I was and who I was with all the time. In my head, it was sweet. I thought he was asking because he was interested in what I enjoyed. That wasn't the case." You don't notice how your voice has taken a on a flat quality. "I tried to make it work, like how mom and dad were or even dad and Alex. I didn't realize that I was trying to make something work that never could."

 

Setting your cup down next to yourself on the ottoman, you wrap your arms around yourself as if you're cold. "The first few months weren't so bad. He started limiting when I could go out and demanding more and more of my time and attention. I figured that was normal, since anyone I knew in relationships would spend all their time together. It didn't red flag. Soon though, he started adding in more things he wanted, and taking away things I enjoyed. We had arguments like you wouldn't believe. He would never yell though, oh no. His anger was cold. Before I knew it I was the bad guy in every one of our arguments. I was never able to give him attention, always wanting to be away from him. I started feeling like all our problems were my fault, and he reinforced that."

 

You uncurl one arm to take another fortifying gulp of coffee, splashing some on your leggings, since your hands have started to shake before you can set the cup down. "Soon enough, I was listening to him. Stopped going out with friends, quit both my jobs, eventually he made me stop writing. We we're about a year in. I was avoiding my family, sure they would comment on how poorly I was doing on my relationship. Not how poorly I was being treated. He had done a real number on me and I was convinced they would say I wasn't doing enough to make things work. Which, in reality, they never would. See, Kade got everything he wanted, but it still wasn't enough. About a year in is when the physical abuse started."

 

'I knew this would be the hardest part,' you think, looking down at your hands. 'I don't even know of John's ever noticed the scars.' 

 

Flexing your fingers, your voice as brittle as glass you continue, "He would get mad when I didn't do what he wanted, hell, even sometimes when I did he would still get mad. You see, men like Kade aren't looking for obedience. They aren't satisfied with that. They enjoy control, and violence. The whole time, my mantra was about how I had to try and make it work, even when things were falling apart. The final straw was something stupid, I think I dropped a plate that had belonged to his grandma or something. He broke all the fingers in my left hand. I ended up going to the hospital because at least one knuckle was dislocated and it hurt too much for me to try and fix it myself. Alex was working that night. He took one look at me and called the police, and my dad. I ended up breaking down and telling them everything. I think I apologized for not being able to make it work with Kade and for disappointing them." 

 

Closing your fingers around your coffee cup, you gulp more down, surprised it has started to go cold. "They made me move home and wanted me to press charges. I didn't, but I moved half way across the country and started therapy a few months later. Dad and Alex came up here every other week for a year or so, just to make sure I was healing the right way. I had to tell Paul what was happening because the editor wanted to pull my contract since I wasn't keeping my end of it. I couldn't write with broken fingers either. Luckily, Paul was able to smooth it over and extend my deadline a year, he's a good man." 

 

You let out a bark of laughter, that sounds strained to your own ears. "The reason I'm telling you this, is that I want you to now what you're getting into asking me to move in. I've been in therapy for five years, but that's not to say I wont go batshit crazy with the change. I want to move in with you, but I want you to know I've got alot of fear about living with another person again, and I've got a hell of alot of emotional baggage. I wanted you to know before you invited me into your home. I'm damaged John." 

 

You look at him for the first time since you started speaking. His face is carefully neutral, but his eyes are sharp, similar to how they were last night when Coffee Shop Guy hurt you. You can tell the anger isn't meant for you, but for Kade. Your stomach twists as you start to hope that he may not send you away. 

 

He moves forward slowly, giving you ample time to pull away. When you don't, he pulls you from the ottoman and into his arms. "I'm so sorry he did that to you," he says quietly, rocking you gently. "No one has the right to control another person like that. It's not your fault darlin', you're not damaged, and it sure as hell doesn't change the way I feel about you, or make new want to tell you not to move in. We might take it slow and keep your apartment so if you feel overwhelmed or scared, you have a safe place to go and regroup. I want you to feel safe, and not feel like I'm pushing you into anything."

 

You let out the breath you were holding, but it comes out more like a sob. You had been so ready for him to reject you, thinking he might think less of you, but here he is trying to make sure you can have an out if you get scared. As you feel tears falling on to your cheeks you whisper, "Thank you, I wasn't expecting you to be so understanding. Not that I think your callous, but people usually don't want to deal with emotional baggage that big, ya know?" 

 

"Well most people are idiots," he says archly. "I pride myself on not being one. You're worth fighting for. I may not always know how to handle something, but I'm still here with you and for you, for the long haul." He says kissing the top of your head as you curl closer. 

 

The two of you sit curled around each other for awhile, talking softly, enjoying each other's closeness. You're still marveling at how well John's taking everything. Your dad had always told you there would come a time when you met someone that wouldn't have a problem with your past, that would accept you as you are. At the time you never thought he was just saying some flowery shit to make you feel better about yourself. John makes you feel like it's true, like maybe you've finally found someone that can handle you and your mess. 

 

Suddenly, your stomach growls, breaking the peace of the moment. You laugh and sit up some. "I guess coffee wasn't the only thing on my mind," you laugh.

 

"We've got some left overs from last night, I'll heat them up," John says, smiling down at you.

 

Agreeing, you move into the kitchen to refill your coffee mug and settle at the island to watch John cook. Sipping your coffee, you take mental stock of yourself. You almost feel lighter, now that John knows. It's probably how John feels, you know knowing his profession. Everything being out in the open, not hanging over your head, feels pretty freeing. Your therapist had suggested you telling John since you had told her about him. She had correctly assumed that if you trusted him enough to share your past, he would accept you. 

 

Watching John move fluidly around the kitchen in his jeans and t-shirt, you feel a sense of peace and belonging you've never felt with another person. "So what would it look like if I were to move in?" You ask quietly.

 

"Well, you wouldn't need to pay any bills, I have more than enough money to cover everything. My profession is very lucrative. We could convert one of the spare rooms into your office if you'd like, for your writing. I wouldn't mind redecorating either. I've got someone coming tomorrow to install a security system. I've never had to have one before, but after last night I can't stand the idea of you being home without me and something happening. We can really do whatever you want, and move however fast or slow you would like. Whatever would make you most comfortable," he responds, eyes still on the food he's cooking.

 

Your heart warms as you listen to John's smooth voice describe what it could be like to live together. He's clearly excited you asked, but he's making sure to talk about it in such a way that doesn't make you feel trapped. 

 

"Your car would have a place in the garage of course, and we would need to get a key made. I wouldn't have to board Bleu, if you were okay with watching him while I was traveling of course. We could get a new entertainment center to store your movie collection, I've never had a need for one before. Really, I think we would just figure it out as we went," he continues, moving the food to two plates. 

 

Turning around with the plates, he sees you smiling softly at him from the other side of the island. "What do you think?" he asks, setting a plate down in front of you and sitting next to you with his own. 

 

Taking a bite of food, you think it over. Swallowing, you answer, "I like the idea of living with you. It's not scary since it's you. I really like your suggestion of keeping my apartment, just in case I freak out, at least for a little bit. I would like to help pay some of the bills, I know I live like a broke college student, but I do have some money stashed away from my book sales, and if all goes well I'll be getting a pretty penny for the one I just finished too. I would love to watch Bleu, I should honestly have offered before now with how long you can be gone. I'm sure he gets lonely, even with the other dogs," you take another bite of food and pet Bleu's head where it's laying on your thigh. 

 

"When would you want me to move in?" you ask curiously, looking up at him through your lashes. He's completely ignoring his food, body turned toward you on the stool, looking like he's hanging on your every word. When your eyes meet, he gives you a lopsided smile, "I would love to have you moved in today, but that's more something I wanna leave up to you."

 

You can't help but laugh at the carefully neutral face he's trying to hide his eager excitement with. "Well, if that's how you would like to spend the rest of our day, I'm fine grabbing some stuff from the apartment and moving it here!" You say leaning over to kiss his cheek. At the last second, John turns his head, meeting your lips with his own and moving his hand to cup your cheek, keeping you there for a few moments as he kisses the breath from your lungs.

 

"I would love nothing more," he says when you break apart, grinning so widely he's got crinkles in the corner of his eyes. 

 

Your heart soars at the joy on his face. "Lets finish eating, and we can head there. We'll fit more stuff in two cars than one!" you laugh. You're so in love with him it's astounding. You've never felt this way about another person before. You had thought you loved Kade, but it had always felt like work. With John however, it feels as easy and natural as breathing. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down y'all. Let me know what you think! This one is pretty NSFW, because let's be real, John Wick is attractive human person!

Your plans for heading to your house in your own car are ruined when you walk outside. Approaching your car, you see all four tires are slashed. You feel furious tears form as you curse. "Goddamn Coffee Shop Guy," you say. "You're still fucking with me from beyond the grave." 

 

John pulls out of the garage neatly, stopping when he sees you standing in front of you car, and not in it. Cutting the engine, he steps out. "Babe, what's-" he begins, only to see the tires. "Fuck." 

 

"Yeah, fuck," you say furiously. "Coffee Shop Guy!" You throw your hands up. "I don't even know anyone that could come get it damn thing either!" 

 

John moves over to you, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder. "I've got a friend that runs a shop. Let me call him and we'll get this sorted out, okay?" 

 

Sighing, the fight drains out of you. You turn yourself into John's waiting arms. "Yeah, okay." You mutter, pressing your face into the soft shirt he's wearing under his brown leather jacket, letting his unique scent calm you.

 

Wrapping one arm around you, he pulls his phone out with the other and dials. No matter how shitty it is to have your car messed with, standing outside wrapped up in John arms helps ease the frustration. 

 

"Arturo, hey man, how's it going?" John asks the person on the phone. 

 

After waiting a moment for a response, he says, "Could be better honestly. Girlfriends car needs some new tires. Think you could come get it and change em? We're at the house." 

 

John chuckles at something the guy says. "Yeah man, your not kidding. I'll explain when I see you. Thanks." 

 

Disconnecting and putting the phone back in his pocket, he wraps his other arm around you. "He'll be here in about an hour. If we do move anything today, it'll have to be later on. I'm sure Arturo will have your car fixed by tomorrow," he says softly, kissing the top of your head. "I'm sorry I didn't think to check on your car when I took Bleu out earlier." 

 

Tilting your head back to look up at him, you say, "Not your fault John. It didn't even occur to me that he would have done that. Hell, I have no idea why he did!" 

 

"Probably to mess with me. If I hadn't woken up, I would know have known you'd been taken. Jokes on him, I'm a very light sleeper." John responds, hugging you tightly.

 

Giggling a little you say, "Plus, I screamed." 

 

"Don't forget, you defended yourself pretty well too," he says, kissing your head again. "Which reminds me, you said you'd taken self defense classes right?" 

 

Nodding, you say, "Yeah, Dad and Alex payed for them for the first year after Kade. They wanted to make sure I could stop someone if I didn't want the attention. It also helped me heal some mentally, knowing how to stop unwanted attention." 

 

"That makes sense. Do you still train at all?" John asks, pullong you back inside the house. 

 

Moving to walk with him, holding onto his hand you answer, "Not really. I probably should though. Fat lot of good it would have done with that guy anyway. He held his own against you for a minute, and your way better that I ever was. What martial art do you use anyway?" 

 

Unlocking the door for you, he says, "Ju-jitsu. It's not super flashy, but it gets the job done, and saves your joints." 

 

You laugh. "That explains it! I just took basic self defense classes, nothing specific. You've been doing that a long time then? You're very good!" You say, moving with John toward the living room. 

 

"Oh yeah, over ten years. I didn't practice much when I was married to Helen, but I would go to a local gym every now and again. Since I'm working again, I make sure to keep it up." He replies, settling himself on the couch and pulling you down next to him. 

 

You love how open John is being with you. Now that his job is out in the open, you feel almost as if you're getting to know him all over again. His ease with physically comforting you however, feels warm and familure. 

 

Cuddling deeper into his side you ask, "So, how long before your friend shows up?" You're tracing patterns into his chest with your fingers.

 

Sighing contentedly, John answers, "Couple hours at least. He's always busy it seems."

 

"So what's Arturo like?" You ask curiously. "I don't trust many people with my vehicles, and I wanna know what I'm getting into." 

 

"He's good," John replies, looking a little hesitant before continuing. "I actually know him originally through work. We used to work for the same family back in the day. He runs a shop that I use sometimes if I need something, but he has a legitimate business too. Whenever I need something on the Mustang fixed, he's who I use." 

 

Your eyebrows climb a little in surprise. If he comes so highly recommend by John, you know there won't be a problem. "Well, if you trust him with your Mustang, I can definitely trust him with my piece of junk! I'm suprised though, I assumed you worked on it yourself."

 

Shrugging, John replies, "If I have time I do, but he's got a full shop and alot more knowledge than me to make sure it's done right." 

 

"Makes sense," you say, laying your head on his chest, you let your mind wander a bit. Thinking about the man you're currently using as a pillow. He's easily the most loving person you've ever met. His kindness and respect toward you continue to suprise you. 'I wish I could do something for him', you think. 

 

Suddenly, inspiration hits you. Smirking to yourself, you kiss his jaw softly, running your fingers over his clothes chest.

 

"Darlin'?" John asks, looking down at you.

 

You hum as an answer, content to touch him for a moment. You continue to run your fingers over his chest through his shirt, feeling the outlines of smooth skin and the ridges of scars through the material. Humming again, your fingers brush his nipple and John let's out an almost in perceptible sigh. Interested, you lazily move your hand to the other one, getting the same response.

 

Smiling to yourself, you press slightly harder and are rewarded with a sharp inhale. You look up into John's face, hand still pressed against his pectoral, and see he's got a slight flush in his cheeks. Grinning, you lean up to kiss him, as teasingly slow and languid as you can be. 

 

When John opens his mouth to deepen the kisses, you pull back, moving to kiss down the side of his throat. He makes a disappointed noise, but yelds his throat to you. Smiling against his skin, you shift sideways to straddle him. When his hands come up to rest in your waist, you pull back from where you're sucking a bruise on his neck. "You can touch me, but I'm driving this ride, alright?" You say, grinning down at him. "It's my aim to drive you crazy, and reward you for your patience." 

 

At his daised nod, you kiss him again, allowing the kisses to deepen. Feeling how hard he's getting, you start a slow roll with your hips, pulling a moan from John. With a content sigh, you keep up the movement, curling your arms around John's neck to play with his hair as you entertwine your tongue with his, losing yourself in the kiss.

 

John bucks his hips against you, dragging a moan from you. Remembering what you want from this game, you pull back from the kiss, panting slightly as you still on his lap. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, you tug it up enough to expose his chest, and you start pressing open mouthed kisses against his skin. When you reach a nipple, you give it an experimental lick.

 

John moans. Smiling to yourself in victory, you suck on it lightly causing John to moan again. Throwing caution to the wind, you nip him and sooth the slight pain with your tongue. John's hips buck into you again as he lets out what can only be described as a whine. 'God that's fucking hot,' you think, pinching his other nipple. 

 

John's half lidded eyes focus on your face, "Your a fucking tease," he pants, rubbing a hand up your back.

 

"Damn right," you say, sliding off his lap onto the floor, "allow me to show you what else I can be." 

 

Popping the button on his jeans, you pull them down his legs along with his boxers, leaving them bunches around his knees. Settling yourself between his splayed legs, you give his cock a few experimental strokes. John's sharp inhale spurs you on. Looking up at him through your lashes, you give him a sly smile.

 

"Ya know, I've always loved sucking dick," you say as you stroke him. "Your's though? God I've had dreams about it. The way you taste, the feel of you on my tongue. I get wet thinking about it every time." Maintaining eye contact, you lick him base to tip. "I swear, I really have had dreams about sucking you off." Sliding your mouth around the head of him, your eyes slide shut and you moan. 

 

"Jesus fuck," John swears as you slide your mouth down onto him. "I can't say I've not dreamed about it too darlin'," he pants, voice hoarse. "Your pretty lips wrapped around me is easily one of my favorite sights," he says, one hand moving to rest on the top of your head. 

 

You're still out of practice for deep throating, but you make up for it by pumping what you can't fit into your mouth with your hand, humming agreement with what John said, causing him to moan. 

 

You keep working him, loving the feel of him on your tongue, content to stay on your knees for him. You can tell the moment he's close, his breathing has become more irregular, and his hand is shaking slightly on your head. Humming again, you move your hand not wrapped around him to his balls. Cupping them in your hand, you roll them slightly on your palm. 

 

That seems to do the trick. Feeling them draw up slightly, you pull back a little and work him faster with your hand, moaning lowly when you feel his hot cum flood your mouth. John's moaning brokenly above you, shaking with the force of his orgasm. 

 

When he seems to be done, you swallow quickly, cleaning him up with gentle licks, and laying your head on his thigh when you're done, content to stay like this until he's recovered. John's still panting above you, one hand tangled in your hair, the other laying on the couch next to him where he was gripping the couch.

 

Several moments later, he chuckles, looking down at you. "You're fucking amazing, you know that?" He asks, voice still hoarse from his orgasm. "I mean, holy fuck. Best blow job I've ever had."

 

You grin up at him. "I'm glad you approve!" You say, happy he enjoyed himself. "I'll get better with practice though," you say slyly, moving to help him back onto his pants.

 

"You're gonna fucking kill me," he moans, pulling you up from the floor next to him on the couch. "I was looking forward to fucking you again before the day was over too." He says, nuzzling the side of your neck. 

 

Humming, you tilt your head to the side, allowing him to kiss the juncture of your neck and shoulder. "You still can, later on. I just really wanted to suck you off. Although, to be fair, sex with you is never far from my mind," you say, gasping as he bites down on the sensitive flesh of your shoulder.

 

Soothing the mark with his tongue, John says, "Oh really? Tell me about a fantasy." He pulls you into his lap, your back to his chest and continues kissing and nipping your neck. 

 

"Well," you begin, "I've always wanted to have sex on a car, but we did that weeks ago." You hum as John works his hands under your shirt, rubbing up and down your sides.

 

"Tell me another," he whispers into the shell of your ear as his hands make their way under your bra to pinch and rug at your nipples.

 

Moaning, you say, "Recently, I've been thinking about sucking you off while you sit on the couch, and we just did that." John hums in agreement as he slides his left hand down to brush your inner thigh through your leggings. 

 

Finally getting the idea that he wants new fantasies before he'll touch your throbbing cunt, you gasp out, "I've also been thinking about you bending me over the kitchen island after breakfast one morning, or maybe after you come back from a run. Just the idea of you losing control and taking me in the kitchen is so fucking hot. Plus, that counter is the right height, I'd have to wear some heels so my feet touch the ground, but it's perfect. Oh, fuck," you whimper as he rewards you by slipping his hand under your leggings and panties to dip his fingers into you.

 

"Damn baby," he moans. "You weren't joking about sucking me off turning you on. Jesus you're so fucking wet." Pushing two fingers into you easily, he drags his thumb lazily over your clit, causing you to whimper and arch into his hands. 

 

Kissing the side of your neck, John says, "You're so fucking beautiful like this, all splayed out in my lap, wet and wanting." He removes his fingers from you and rubs his wet fingers over your clit in lazy circles, pinching your nipple. "I'm gonna make you cum just like this darlin'. Later, we can look into fufilling that fantasy." 

 

His voice is so deep, flowing over your skin like velvet. You shudder at the sensations, sure you won't last long with how wound up you are. Moaning, you arch into his hand again, trying for more friction. 

 

John chuckles, "What's wrong baby? Can't get off?" He slows his fingers movement even further, twisting your nipple.

 

Groaning in frustration you cry, "No damn it! I need more! Please John!" 

 

Chuckling darkly, he presses down with his fingers, dragging a moan from you. You try to shift against him to gain more movement, and John wraps the arm currently teasing your nipple down to band around your waist to keep you still. "Oh no you don't. We're doing this my way darlin'," he says firmly, fingers restarting their slow torture. 

 

"God John, please!" You whimper, small tremors starting in your belly and thighs. "I'm so close, just a little harder!" You try to shift against his grip, but realize it's too firm to do much good. Whining again you choke out, "Fuck John, please!" 

 

John hums against the skin of your neck, sucking a bruise into the sensitive flesh, still maintaining those maddingly slow circles. 

 

Soon enough, you give into the sensations, letting your eyes slip shut. When you come, it's almost a surprise, and you're not expecting it to be so intense. It feels as if it goes on forever, John still rubbing gently. You cry out when it becomes too much, and he stops, withdrawing his hand to cradle you in his arms. He allows you to turn to he can kiss you lazily.

 

You're still panting, feeling lightheaded from the force of your orgasm. "You're so fucking beautiful when you come for me darlin'." John says, brushing your hair back from your face, and preasing a kiss to your forehead.

 

You groan quietly in response. "That was the single most intense orgasm of my life," you say, limbs still loose and languid. Any stress from your car has been driven from your mind. 

 

"Glad to hear you enjoyed yourself," John chuckles. You cuddle on the couch for awhile, basking in each other. Soon enough, John says, "Let's get cleaned up. Arturo will be here soon." 

 

Grumbling, you make your way to the downstairs bathroom to right your clothes, while John situates himself. Sex with John is amazing, you weren't expecting him to return the favor. 'Man, I really do love him,' you think fondly as you fix your clothes. 

 

Moving back to the living room, you see John's fully dressed again, searching through Netflix to find something to watch while you wait. 

 

Flopping down onto the couch next to him, you smile when he settles on something. 

 

You pass the time until Arturo arrives talking quietly and trading kisses, content to spend some quiet time in each other's presence. You're so relaxed that by the time there's a knock on the door, you've almost forgotten you're about to have company.  

 

John hops up from the couch to answer the door, and you follow at a much slower pace. John is grinning at his friend who says as you approach, "So I finally get to meet this girlfriend eh?" he's smiling in a teasing way. He's almost a head shorter than John, and stocky. He's wearing a black leather jacket that looks a little big on him. When he puts his hands on his hips you see why. He's got a gun strapped to his waist. John doesn't seem concerned, and you know he would have to have seen it if you did. Taking this as a good sign, you approach.

 

"So you're the guy that's gonna fix my trouble, right?" You say, smiling warmly, stopping next to John. 

 

Arturo gives you a once over. "Well that depends on the kind of trouble you're having miss." He says, making sure to shift to where his jacket covers his gun. "You're car needs some new tires right?" 

 

Nodding, you say, "Yes sir. All four. I'll show you." Moving past them out the front door, trusting they'll follow you, you make your way around the house to your car. 

 

Arturo makes his way around it. Looking at John sharply, he says, "You didn't tell me what happened to cause four flats."

 

John shrugs, "You didn't ask."

 

Arturo's eyes flick over to you before settling in John again, "Well I'm asking now."

 

John sighs. "We had an uninvited guest this morning that slashed them. I don't know if anything else was done, we didn't look." 

 

John's words make you curse. "My dumb ass didn't think to check!" Opening the driver door, you move to pop the hood, seeing a mess of cut wires under the dash. "Goddamn it." You mutter, pulling the lever and slamming the door. Arturo is already at the front of the car, lifting the hood. 

 

"If it's as bad as I think it is under there, you may just need to scrap the damn thing." You say, moving next to him. 

 

"Well," he begins, but you're already cursing again."Yeah, that party much sums it up," he says apologetically. "Is this car important to you?"he asks, as gently as a guy in his business knows how.  

 

Sighing deeply, you say, "Not really. I was gonna sell it later this year. My dad and I have been restoring a '67 Impala for me for a couple years when we see each other on holidays and stuff. She's almost done, I may just have to put a rush on that, or buy something cheap until I can get down there. There's no reason to sink the kinda money I'd need to fix this one." You're frustrated. You weren't planning on seeing your dad until Christmas to drive the car up here. 

 

You completely miss the silent exchange between John and Arturo, too deep in thought about where you could look for a cheap car. You do notice when Arturo speaks again, "Well, how about I take this junker, and let you borrow something until you're able to get down to your dad's. I don't have anything as nice as a '67 Impala, but I'm sure I could find something. I'll take this one as payment for letting you borrow one. I can part it out." He closes the hood and leans on it, looking at you. 

 

"Oh no! I couldn't!" you say quickly, hoping he doesn't think you'd take advantage of him as John's friend. "It'll be alright! I'm sure I can find some other way!" 

 

John is frowning slightly, but Arturo is grinning. "Well, this car's worth about what I would charge you to use the car anyway, so it ain't like it's charity. Plus, you've been doing right by John here, and it's about time he had something good in his life. I wanna make sure you can get around. When will you be seeing your old man and finishing up that Impala?"

 

Blushing slightly at the knowledge that he thinks you're good for John, you reply, "Christmas actually. I'm suppose to go visit for a week." 

 

Arturo laughs, "Well we've got a deal! I'll take this car, and have you a new one first thing tomorrow. No trouble." He sticks his hand out for you to shake. Still flustered, you smile and shake his hand. 

 

"Thank you," you say. "It's very kind of you to do this." 

 

Still grinning he says, "Like I said, ain't no trouble. Come on John, you can help me pull the truck around while she get's her stuff out of this hunk of junk." 

 

Watching them walk back around the house talking quietly, you shake your head. John has good taste in people it seems. It's very nice of him to let you borrow a car until Christmas. Smiling to yourself, you move to open the front passenger door of the car and the glove box to start collecting your things. 

 

You're suprised how much stuff you keep in here, considering you never really use it since you live in the city, but you have been visiting John and Kate more which could account for the shear amount of stuff. 

 

Pulling everything from extra lip gloss to books from your glove compartment, you start a pile next to the car. Moving your car charger, coffee thermos, and phone mount to the pile, you move to the back seat. Luckily, all you have back here is a back up atlas and a couple books. The trunk your real concern. Popping it, you move around to start pulling things out. 

 

"So that's where these heels got to!" You say, pulling out a black pair of stalettos you've been missing for a solid year, and add them to the pile. You try to ignore the warm feeling in your belly when you remember the fantasy you told John earlier that involved this very pair of heels.

 

You find a blanket, which you transfer everything onto for easy transport. You're putting the final things from the trunk onto the blanket when Arturo pulls the tow truck around to get the car. 

 

John walks over to you, "I am sorry about your car." He says, pulling you into a kiss.

 

"It's alright," you say, smiling up at him. "The car really isn't that important to me. It's really kind of Arturo to let me borrow one until I can get down to see Dad." 

 

"He's a good guy," John says. "That all your stuff?" He asks, gesturing to the blanket.

 

"Sure is! I didn't realize how much shit I had in there," you laugh.

 

John grabs the blanket and moves to take it inside for you. "We can sort through it later," he says as he runs it inside.

 

You smile softly watching him go. Turning back to Arturo and your car you ask, "Can I help you at all?" 

 

He's already got the car hooked up and is about to drag it up onto the trailer. "Nah, nothing to it." He says, his ciggarette bouncing as he talks. "Thanks though." 

 

He's looking at you again. "I meant what I said earlier about you being good for John. He's had a rough couple years, and I've not seen him smile much. Knew something was going on with him when he started again. It was like pulling teeth to get him to talk about you, but once he started, man, now I can't shut him up. I feel like I know you already." 

 

Blushing again at the praise, you say, "Thank you. It means alot that you would say that. He speaks very highly of you. He's the one that's been good for me though." You're smiling again. "Actually, I think we're good for each other. From what I can tell, we've both been battered and bruised, and we both understand what it's like to be knocked down, and to get up again, even when you don't want to. He makes me want to stay up, and honestly, I hope he feels the same." 

 

Arturo is staring at you with a look of understanding and suprise. His eyes flick over your shoulder. "I think he does," he says softly back. 

 

Turning, you're suprised how close John is. 'Damn sneaky assassin stealth,' you think grumpily. His eyes are soft as he looks at you, and there's a small smile playing around his lips. You know he heard everything you just said. "All set?" He asks softly. 

 

"Yeah," Arturo says, grinning again. "I'll get this mess back to the shop and have you a loaner tomorrow. Could you drop by around 8 to get it?" 

 

You nod, and John says, "Yeah man. We'll see you then." You and John shake Arturo's hand and he heads off. 

 

As you make your way back inside, the sun is starting to set. Making a quick decision, you ask, " Would you want to grab dinner and head to my apartment? We could pack some of my stuff, and maybe stay the night there? We would be closer to Arturo's shop that way." 

 

John smiles, "Sure, that actually sounds nice. We've not spent a whole lot of time at your place." 

 

"That's cause your house is way nicer than my tiny apartment," you laugh. "I'd say it's too big, but I love all the space." 

 

"It's one of my favorite parts. After jobs, it's nice to come home to a place that's so open." He says. "Let me walk Bleu again, and we'll head out." 


	14. Chapter 14

Walking into your apartment, you lock the door behind John. You're amazed how strange it is to be here after spending time at his house. It feels more and more like home every day. 'Well, I suppose it's kinda my home now, since I'll be moving in,' you think grinning. 

 

Moving into the kitchen, you ask, "Would you want a beer with your pizza, Mr. Wick?" You've already grabbed yourself one. At his affirmation, you grab a second one and pop the tops on both. Walking back to the couch you hand him one, and settle yourself down next to him.

 

Enjoying your pizza and his company, you say, "Ya know, I've always hated this couch. It's uncomfortable and the color is horrible. Recently though, I've grown rather fond of it. To be honest, my feelings changed about the same time I met you and we made out like horny teenagers on it." 

 

John almost chokes on his beer, swallowing quickly and laughing. "Really now?" He asks, one side of his mouth lifted in a half smile, and his eyes dancing. "We changed your whole perspective on your furniture, huh?" 

 

"Oh yes!" You say, "Every time I tried to write a sex scene for my book, all I could think about was you! It was a blessing and a curse." You throw yourself against the back of the couch, one hand over your head as if you're playing a part in a Greek tragedy. "I got so much material, but at the cost of my focus."

 

"I love you," John says fondly, reaching over to kiss your cheek. 

 

Smiling and blushing slightly, you grin back, "I love you too. So I was thinking the things I would want to bring first are my clothes and my movies. We can plan to bring the books later since there's so many, and if you meant what you said about an office for me, we could put them in there?" 

 

"That sounds like a plan to me!" John say grinning. "Wanna start in here with the movies, then to the clothes?" 

 

Agreeing you hop up from the couch and move to your movie collection, thankful John had the foresight to grab some moving boxes on the way here. You open one up, and start piling movies in. John is more of a hindrance than a help, picking movies up and asking what they're about if the look interesting.

 

Organizing your movie collection takes longer than you expected, it turns out you have more than you realized. When you're finally happy with what movies your taking in the first box, you put the rest in the a second box, sitting back. "I didn't realize I had so many," you laugh. "I knew I had quite the collection, but damn."

 

"I didn't realize how many movies I've missed in the last few years. It seems as if you have them all, which gives me incentive to watch them with you." John agrees. "Let's get your clothes packed." 

 

Standing, you stretch, popping your back in a satisfying way. Moving down the hall to your room, you open your the door and move to pull a suitcase down from the top of the closet for your favorite clothes, the others can go into the boxes. You run into a small snag when you realize you had to get a chair to put the damn suitcase up there in the first place. Seeing your struggle, John leans up to grab it for you. 

 

"Thanks," you smile, leaning up to kiss him. "Lay it on the bed, and we'll get started!"  

 

Taking a look at your closet, and over to the dresser with most of your underwear in it, you decide to split the work. "Okay, I love everything in that dresser, could you pack all my underwear and bras you find in there, and I'll tackle what clothes to bring from the closet?" 

 

"Sounds good, It's been a dream of mine to go through your underwear drawer," John says, smirking and raising an eyebrow teasingly at you.

 

Laughing, you give him a small shove toward the dresser. Turning your attention back to the closet, you start pulling out your favorites first, putting them into the suitcase, while your more spring and summer clothes go into another box, and shoes have their own box. 

 

You're steadily making your way through your closet down to the last few items, satisfied you've done well, and leaving an outfit for tomorrow. Turning, you see John is placing the last of your underwear into the bag. "All done?" He asks, smiling. 

 

"Almost. Let me throw all my bathroom stuff onto a box, and we're good to turn in. I didn't realize how late it was." You say stifling a yawn, and checking your watch. "Could you hit the 'Time Set' button on the coffee pot while I do this? That way we get coffee without any fuss in the morning."

 

"Yes ma'am!" John says, tipping an imaginary cowboy hat at you on his way to the kitchen. Laughing, you move to the bathroom. Putting your hair care products, skin care products, extra make up, bubble bath, and your toothpaste into the box. Thinking better of it, you leave it in the bathroom for your morning shower, and move back into the bedroom, stripping down to your panties and climb under the covers. 

 

Your almost half asleep when John moves back into the room, tugging off his own clothes. He slides into the bed pulling you close beside him and presses a kiss to your lips. "So I found something interesting while I was going through your drawers." He says lightly, hand pressing patterns into the skin of your back.

 

"Oh?" You ask, cuddling closer.

 

"Oh yes," he says, "Let me show you, that what you can tell me about it."

 

Humming you watch him lean over the side of the bed, and grab his pants. He pulls something small and black from the pocket, which he hands to you. "Oh God," you moan, embarrassed. You had forgotten you'd stuck your small vibrator in one of the dresser drawers.

 

"Well?" John asks, eyebrows raised. You can tell he knows exactly what this is. He just wants you to say it. 

 

Blushing madly, you say, "It's a vibrator, Johnathon. A bullet vibrator which you know damn well, and what it's used for."

 

Grinning, he takes the bullet from your fingers and twists it, causing it to come to life, humming in his hand. "You're right, maybe I do know what it is," he turns the bullet off and looms over you with his whole body. "See, I've been thinking about you on your knees for me all damn day, I swear I've been half hard since I came in that pretty mouth of yours," He leans down you kiss you firmly on the lips, before trailing more kisses down your neck. 

 

"Then, you have me go through your underwear. I kept running into pairs that I've ripped off you before fucking you," he's pressing kisses against your chest now. "You made me think of every time I've had you, and damn darlin' is that cruel." He says nipping your breasts. 

 

You had no idea this affected him so, but you're already too enthralled by his voice alone to do anything but whimper and moan, the ache between your thighs pulsing the more he talks.

 

"So not only am I thinking about every time I've been in you, or how often I've made you come on my fingers or my tongue," he presses his cock against your clothed pussy, rocking his hips slightly. "Then, I find this little treasure," he holds up the vibrator, "and goddamn baby, the things I wanna do to you." He dives back down to kiss you fiercely. 

 

You're moaning against his mouth, trying to touch all of him you possibly can, hands running over his skin. John growls deep in his chest and pins your wrists above your head with one of his large ones. "Oh God," you moan, realizing he's holding you down. 

 

"Can you keep your hands up there baby?" He asks, panting slightly, fringe falling into his face, still hovering over you. 

 

Whimpering, you nod, willing to try anything for him. 

 

"Good girl," he says, kissing your breast bone. "Don't move." 

 

John presses kisses down your belly, shifting to pull off your panties.

 

"Look at you," he breaths, blowing cool air over you, causing you to whimper and tremble. It's taking all your focus to remain still, arms above your head, and not to run your hands through his hair. "Already so wet for me darlin'," he almost purrs, trailing his fingers over your inner thighs. 

 

Moving slowly, he runs a finger through your folds, groaning at how wet you are. He pushes a finger in slowly, teasing you open. You moan and push down onto it. 

 

Chuckling, John pulls out to push two fingers into you, "So greedy already," he says. "This is just the warm up baby." He promises darkly. 

 

Whimpering at the feel of his fingers pumping in and out of you, you arch your hips, seeking more. John hums, teasing you, moving his fingers slowly, curling them inside you. 

 

"John," you moan, not sure what you want, but knowing this isn't enough. 

 

"What baby," John asks, smirking down at you. Unable to answer with the sensations washing over you, you whimper again. "Do you want more?" He asks, eyes glittering in the half light of the room. 

 

"Uh huh," you whine, tossing your head, trying so hard to keep your arms immobile above your head, twisting your fingers together to curb the desire to grab for him.

 

"You're doing so well baby," John says, rewarding you by adding a third finger, pumping them in and out. "Look at you," he breaths. "God darlin', you really are gonna kill me." 

 

"Oh fuck," you cry, feeling almost over full, your orgasm flitting around, right outside of your reach. If only John would go a little faster. 

 

He either senses how close you are, or you spoke without realizing, because suddenly he's pumping his fingers faster. You hear your own moans rise in pitch, a litany of praise garbled together with his name as you come. The orgasm is so intense you fall silent in it's wake, trembling and shaking. 

 

John's there with you the whole time, speaking softly as he works you through it, petting your inner thighs, kissing them and your hips. When you come back to yourself, he's still speaking praises. "You're so beautiful," he saying. "God, watching you come apart around me is amazing. Thank you for trusting me with this." 

 

"You're the amazing one," you croak, voice hoarse from over use. "Every time I think you've given me the best orgasm of my life, you top it somehow." 

 

John looks up at you, eyes bright. "You say such nice things to me," he says, rubbing your inner thighs where they rest spread over his legs. He brushes his fingers over you again, teasingly. No matter the fact you just came, you push up into his fingers, moaning. 

 

John smirks, "Ready for more darlin'?" He asks, gripping his cock tightly in the hand that isn't teasing you. Your mouth waters at how red the tip is, you can tell he's been ignoring his own needs in favor of yours.

 

Smiling slyly, you stretch your arms further above your head to grip the headboard, and spread your thighs wider in invitation. "I'm always ready for you John," you say quietly. "But especially now that you've got me all stretched open and waiting." 

 

John positively growls. Grabbing your hips, he lifts your ass off the mattress as he slams his cock home, ripping a guttural moan from you. 

 

He sets a bruising pace, his fingers digging into your hips as he takes his pleasure. You've never felt so possessed in your life, and it's almost liberating. You know you can trust John with anything, this included. 

 

Your eyes are squeezed shut, and you feel one of John's hands leave your hip, expecting him to grab your chest, you arch up. Instead of his fingers on your nipple, you feel a buzzing on your clit. Crying out in surprise, you look down to see John pumping in and out of you, sweat trailing it's way down his face, and he's holding your bullet vibrator onto your clit.

 

Letting go of the headboard, your hands find purchase on his biceps, holding on for dear life as he fucks you, the vibrator driving you to another orgasm quickly. Crying out again, you come undone around him, clenching down onto him.

 

John keeps the vibrator on you as he fucks you through your second orgasm, grunting as you tighten further around him, causing his own release. Moaning lowly as he stills, tossing the bullet to the side to hold both of your hips in place as he empties himself inside you. 

 

You both stay frozen like that for a minute, panting and staring into each other's eyes. John pulls out and flops onto his side next to you, pulling you close, to cover your face in kisses. 

 

"You are the single most amazing woman I've ever met," John pants. "You took that so fucking well. God you're the most beautiful creature." He says kissing you deeply.

 

Humming contentedly, you say, "I have no idea what brought that on, but feel free to do it again, any time you like." You feel light and airy, cared for completely, laying here wrapped up in John's arms. "I love you so much Johnathan." You say, kissing the underside of his jaw. "What's more, I trust you. I've always panicked when someone's held me down before, even briefly, but I didn't have any doubt you would let me up if I asked." 

 

John looks down at you, kissing your lips again, "I really wanted to hold you down, but I was afraid you might feel that way. Thank you for trusting me. You did so well keeping your hands to yourself while I made you come. God," he kisses you fiercely again, all heat and love. "You really are amazing." 

 

Giggling, you cuddle closer. As you drift to sleep, you feel John kiss the top of your head again, "I love you so much darlin'. More than you know." His words the last thing you hear as your world fades fuzzily into sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the updates are moving so slowly y'all, thanks so much for being patient with me as I get this slammed out!

You wake the next morning before your alarm, which is odd. Opening your eyes, you see John sprawled out across the other side of the bed, sleeping soundly. Checking the clock, it's only a little after 5:30 in the morning. Feeling too awake to go back to sleep, you ease yourself out of bed, grabbing John's discarded shirt off the floor. As you move, you wish you had showered before you feel asleep. The evidence of your sex with John has dried between your legs. Wrinkling your nose, you get cleaned up, enjoying your hot shower. 

 

Drying off, you pull John's shirt on over your head, and move to the kitchen where the coffee is just starting to brew. 

 

You see your earbuds laying in the counter from the last time you were at the gym. Popping them in, you cue up the news and your morning playlist, not wanting to wake John too early. You decide to start some toast as you're waiting on your coffee, shaking your hips to your favorite song. 

 

You pull down two cups for coffee, filling one and enjoying the bitter liquid as it helps wake you. Sitting it down, you start the dishes from dinner the night before, enjoying the simple task. 

 

You feel content in the fact that you're going to be moving in with John. It's not something you ever thought would happen again, living with someone. Now that's it's happening, you're amazed you're not nervous. You're more excited than anything else. Smiling softly, you imagine how you're going to be able to do this same task, but in a home you share. 

 

You hum quietly in time with the music you're still swaying to, when you feel a set of familier large hands settle on your hips. 

 

Grabbing a towel, you dry your hands, pull out your earbuds and turn to kiss him good morning. His hair is sleep rumpled, and his jeans are riding low on his hips. Since you stole his shirt, he's bare chested. "Good morning, sunshine." You say, wrapping your arms around his waist. "Coffee and toast are done if you'd like some." 

 

"Coffee first," he says, voice still gruff from sleep. Pecking him on the cheek, you turn to fill the second cup and hand it to him. 

 

"If you'd like a shower, the water should be warm enough for one after your first cup," you say fondly. A sleep rumpled John is one of your favorite things. You've noticed he never seems to be groggy when he wakes, probably from his line of work, as soon as his eyes are open he's alert. 

 

"Sounds good," he says, pulling you snuggly against him with the arm not holding his coffee. 

 

As he drinks, you chatter away about how you would like the day to be. Since you've got some time before you have to meet Aurelio, you were thinking you could pack some more stuff, then head to get the car and load it before heading back to the house. "I'm sure we'll have to buy something for all the movies, and we'll need to look into desks at some point for my office, and I actually don't even know if all my clothes will fit in our room. Shoot, I should have thought of that before I packed them all!" You cry, annoyed with yourself. 

 

John laughs, "They'll fit darlin'. I've got some empty drawers in the dresser, and plenty of space in the closet. I know we'll have to order some book cases for the office. Actually, we can make a list of furniture and get it all in one trip, but we may have to do that tomorrow. I've got some guys coming out today for the security system. I'll stop on the way home and get an extra key made as well." 

 

You're smiling so widely your cheeks hurt. You've never been more excited for something before. "John, thank you for sharing your home with me. I've never been more excited for something in my life," you say. Giggling suddenly, you think of Kate. "Kate is gonna kill me for not calling her immediately. We'll need to do lunch with her soon, so you can work your magic and let her know you're not an axe murder," you laugh, giddy at the idea of telling her how happy you are. 

 

Smiling softly down at you, his eyes warm and full of love, he says, "We can have her over for dinner sometime if you'd like. She's always welcome in our home." You shiver pleasantly when he says "our home". 

 

Leaning up to kiss him, you say, "Let me go get some clothes on and you take your shower. I'll get some more stuff packed and we can head to Aurelio's shop, he said eight right? Come to think of it, I don't know where that is or how long it takes to get there. When should we leave?" 

 

Kissing the top of your head, John replies, "We can get there if we leave around 7:30. We've got maybe an hour before we need to head out." 

 

"Perfect! Come on," you say, moving down the hall to your room. Pulling John's shirt off, you hand it to him, and move to get dressed. Thankful you remembered that you needed to leave out some clothes for today. Pulling on your panties, you catch John staring at you with dark eyes. 

 

"Oh no," you laugh, "we don't have enough time for what you're thinking! Go take a shower!" 

 

Sighing in dissapointment, John complies, turning to make his way into the bathroom.

 

You're secretly pleased, the fact that just seeing your body can get him riled up even after how many times you've had sex. It makes you feel powerful. Pulling on your jeans, tank top, and favorite pair of black leather boots, you make sure all your clothes are packed. Starting to pack your personal items, your phone charger, pictures, important papers, and your book notes all get put into another few boxes, for the room that will one day be your office.

 

Humming, you look around your room. Everything that is left is just furniture. All of your personal items have been packed away. The next time you'll see them will be in their new home. Smiling you grab your leather jacket off the bed, and move toward the living room, ready to start packing some of your books into boxes. Passing the bathroom, you hear the shower running, smiling happily you imagine how this will be the norm for you soon.

 

Getting to the living room, you open another box and start packing away your books. The work is soothing, helping to calm your mind and let it wander. You're going to have to call Kate soon. She really is going to kill you for not letting her know ahead of time, but things just moved so quickly. 

 

She'll want to meet John immediately to make sure he's nothing like Kade. You're lucky to have friends and family as loving as they are. 'Maybe I'll see of John wants to visit Dad and Alex with me at Christmas. That way he can help me drive the car home, and meet them all in one go.' Christmas is still a few months off, but making plans early is always a good thing. 

 

You're drawn out of your thoughts by John walking into the room. His hair is still damp, and he's wearing your favorite jeans and long sleeved shirt combination. "Hey," he smiles, moving to the coffee machine for a second cup. "How's the packing going?" 

 

"Good!" You reply, "everything in my room is packed, the only things left are the bathroom stuff and my books. The rest can just stay here until I decide what to do with it." 

 

"Perfect," he says, coming to sit on the couch. "Waking up to you every morning is going to be a real treat." He says, smiling. 

 

"It really will be," you say, abandoning the box in favor of sitting next to him on the couch. Leaning up to kiss him, you say, "I love you John." 

 

Your words are met with a huge grin, his eyes crinkling at the corners, "I love you too, beautiful." Checking his watch, he says, "Let's head to the shop. Knowing you, I think you'll really like it." 

 

Curious, you agree, grabbing your shoulder bag and locking up behind you.

 

_______

 

John pulls into a small lot, there are some cars spread around here and there with a large cinder block building off to one side. Parking the car in front of the building, he looks over at you. "This is the shop. Aurelio has the car inside for you. I want you to know what type of business this is before you decide to go in with me." He looks very serious. "It's a chop shop. A big part of his business isn't legal, so you may see some things you might not like. You don't have to go in if you don't want to. I'll have him bring the car out if you don't want to go in."

 

Watching John's serious face, you smile softly. "John, if I'm with you I'm safe right?" You ask, already knowing the answer. 

 

"Completely," he says seriously.

 

"Then I have no problem going in. I've always wanted to know what the inside of a chop shop looked like," you laugh. "Plus, you wouldn't take me somewhere I'd get hurt. I know you too well. The only thing I do want to ask, is it common for people in your line of work to carry guns? I saw Aurelio's yesterday, and realized I've never seen you with one," you say, curious.

 

John's startled eyes meet yours. "You saw his gun?" he asks. At your nod, he huffs a quiet laugh. "He'll be annoyed he's slipping. Yeah, I normally do when I'm working, but I'm never working when I'm with you, so I keep them in the safe downstairs." 

 

"Oh," you say softly, imagining John with a gun. The mental images make you press your thighs together. "That's kinda hot." 

 

That startles a laugh from John. "Come on darlin', lets go." Getting out of the car, you both make your way to the door. John looks up at a camera placed to the left of the door. There's a light electric buzz before he pushes the door open. Inside, you see all manner of people working. Some are pulling the seats out of the cars to reveal hidden compartments filled with everything from drugs tightly packed together in plastic wrap, to high powered rifles, others are grinding off VIN numbers and replacing license plates, some are just doing general mechanic work on vehicles. Looking around in wonder at the flurry of activity, you follow closely to John as he makes his way through the shop. 

 

John seems to be almost a different person here. His face is smooth, eyes sharp as they take in the activity around the room. His movements are precise and fluid, he walks as if he owns the place, moving purposefully toward the back where you see Arturo gesturing wildly at someone. Toward the back of the building there are beautiful muscle cars. Mustang's, Chevelle's, Firebirds, you name it. Taking them in with wide eyes, you take a moment to stop next to a beautiful cherry red Chevelle with it's hood up. Eyes flicking over the engine you take it in. "Oh my god," you breath. "This is the SS 369." Leaning closer to try and figure out what horsepower it is. 

 

"She sure is," a guy you hadn't seen next to the car says. Jumping, you look over at him. He's young, couldn't be older than 19, has short black hair and a grin on his face. "I'm surprised a beautiful woman like you knows your cars!" he says, coming around to the front of the car. 

 

"My old man used to work on cars like this," you say, keeping an eye on the kid, annoyed he's hitting on you. Deciding to work off a hunch you ask, "She a 360 or 375 horsepower?" 

 

The kids grin slips a little. "A 375! Best option for this car!" 

 

Narrowing your eyes, you lean over the engine bay again. "While I agree the 375 is the best option, this car isn't one," you say pointing at the exhaust manifolds. "This has to be the 360. The 375 has the larger exhaust manifolds. What type of camshaft does it have?" 

 

The kid almost looks annoyed now. "Why?"

 

"Because if it was a 375, you would know immediately that it was a solid-lifter since that was one of the main contributors to the difference between the L78 and what you have here. Don't act like you know your cars when you don't know what type of engine you're running, especially not to a woman who knows a hell of a lot more about it than you do. I'm sure as shit not just a pretty face," you say eyebrows raised and arms crossed over you chest. 

 

You hear a laugh behind you. Looking over your shoulder, you see John smirking next to a laughing Aurelio. "Damn kid, you just got told," he laughs. "Please excuse my cousin, he was trying to impress you I'm sure. Poor kid just got his ass handed to him too," he crows. The kid ducks his head in embarrassment. "What have I told you about hitting on every woman that walks into this place?" Aurelio says, shaking his head. "Get outta here." 

 

Watching the kid scamper off, you turn fully to face them both. "Sorry I got distracted," you say sheepishly. John lips twitch up at the corners, his eyes glittering in mirth. Aurelio cuts him off before he can speak, "It's all good Princess," he laughs, "You taught that boy a better lesson that I could either way. Come on." He moves off and you and John fall into step behind him. "You really do know your cars though don't you?" 

 

Laughing, you say, "I meant it when I said my did ran a mechanic shot for years. He was the only place people would take their classic cars. I've been in car shops since before I could walk!"

 

"That explains it!" Aurelio laughs. "You ever need a job, you holler at me! I need someone that knows classic cars as well as me!" 

 

He leads you out a side door and approaches a sleek black Honda Accord, with lightly tinted windows. "This is what I've got for you to use until you get your Impala at Christmas. This work for you?" Arturo asks, gesturing to the car.

 

"Holy hell man," you say, looking from him to John and back. "You can't be serious. This is way too nice for you to let me use!" 

 

Aurelio laughs, "Honey, this is the least nice car I've got. You'll just have to take it and be happy. Just make sure to clean it out before you bring it back," he grins. 

 

"Thank you," you say, still dumbstruck by the generosity. 

 

"No problem," Aurelio says easily. "Alright, get outta here. I got real work to do," he says, handing you the keys. Grinning, you hop in. It's easily the nicest car you've driven in a few years. Rolling down the window, you look at John. "Meet you back at the apartment?" 

 

He laughs and gestures you off. Grinning, you pull out into traffic and make your way back to your apartment to start moving things into the house. 

 

___

 

Between you and John, you make quick work of getting all the boxes inside the house, and into the rooms the items go. After putting the boxes on their designated rooms, you settle down to eat the sandwiches you picked up on the way back. It took most of the morning to get everything packed into the cars and head toward the house. 

 

As you're eating, you ask, "When are the security guys coming?" 

 

"Should be here any minute actually," John says, checking his watch. 

 

"Would it be alright if I let you deal when them while I unpacked my clothes?" You ask, hoping to get as much put away as you can. 

 

"Of course," John says. "I don't mind a bit. I imagine you want to settle everything as quickly as possible. After they leave and you get your stuff organized, would you want to watch a movie? I know the last 48 hours have been crazy, so I thought it might be nice to just cuddle up and relax for a bit." 

 

Feeling a deep sense of love for him, you smile. "That sounds wonderful actually. Thank you baby." 

 

He leans over to kiss you, taking both your plates to the kitchen, while you head upstairs to tackle unpacking. You find that when John got the key made, he also bought you clothing hangers. Not the cheap plastic ones either, oh no, he bought you the wooden hangers with chrome hooks. Opening the door to the walk in closet, you see they match his hangers. 

 

Realizing you've never actually been in his closet, you turn on the light and step inside. It looks like all of his nice clothes are in here. Black and gray suits, sharply polished black shoes, crisp white shirts, black ties. He's got quite the collection. You're surprised since he mostly wears jeans and t-shirts when you're together. 'I wonder of these are his work clothes,' you think in surprise. 

 

Shrugging to yourself, you pull your phone out to get some music going since you'll be up here for awhile. Deciding you should organize your shoes first, you pull that box into the closet, settling the pairs into the built in shelving for them. 'Damn I thought I had alot of shoes, but there's still room for more!' you think amazed at the size of this closet. 

 

Breaking the box down, you move to drag your box of summer clothes into the closet, tackling it next. When you're done with that box, you've still got over half of one side of the closet to fill. Breaking that box down, you pull the suitcase into the closet to hang up the clothes in it. Finishing fairly quickly, you're left with your underwear. 

 

Carrying the suitcase to the dresser in the bedroom, you start opening drawers, finding two empty. The rest full of John's jeans, t-shirts, sleep pants and underwear. Happily, you take the drawers. Putting your underclothes in one, and your pajamas in the other. 

 

Zipping up the suitcase, you move it into the closet, hoping to put it on the top shelf. Realizing it's too high for you to reach safely, you sigh, tucking it into a corner. You'll have to ask John to help you move it up into the top of the closet later.

 

Moving back into the bedroom, you look around. Catching the differences in how it looks now, compared to the first time you saw it. John has added pictures of the two of you on the dresser, you've got a pair of earrings on the bedside table you use, as well as a phone charger. There's a gray blanket draped over one of the chairs in front of the window. John bought it for you when he realized how much you loved to sit and watch the sunset and sunrise from up here.

 

You realize you've slowly been moving in for weeks. Little things leading up to today. Smiling softly, you grab the box with your bathroom things inside. Walking into the en suite you pull out your shampoo and conditioner, setting them on the rack in the shower. You put your face care products, toothpaste, and perfume beside one of the dual sinks. Opening the linen closet, you find an empty shelf where you place all your extra makeup, bubble bath, and curling iron and flat iron. 

 

Breaking down that final box, you move back into the bedroom, content with what you've done so far. Deciding to check on the progress with the security company, you head downstairs, boxes in hand. 

 

Making you way down the stairs, you see a man installing a panel onto the wall next to the front door, another walking around the house through the window. You can hear John's voice filtering up from the basement.

 

Leaning the boxes up against the stairs to be dealt with later on, you walk toward the basement door which is ajar. Pushing it open, you make your way down the stairs. You see John hunched over his workbench, phone cradled to his ear with his shoulder, writing something down. 

 

Not wanting to startle him, but let him know you're with him you say softly, "Hey." 

 

John turns his head and smiles, waiving with his free hand, before turning back to his desk. You take a moment to inspect the basement since you've only been down here a few times. His bookshelf has a few more books than the last time you were down here, and you notice a large safe, tucked away in a corner. 'That's probably where he keeps his assassin gear', you think. 'He said he keeps his gun down here.' 

 

John thanks whoever is on the phone, and disconnects. Turning he says, "Hey, finish everything upstairs?" 

 

"Yeah. There was alot more space left over than I thought there would be," you laugh. "I must have less clothes that I thought." 

 

"That's not a bad thing," he chuckles. Checking his watch, "It only took you an hour and a half. The security guys should be finishing up soon too. If you'd like, we can make a list of furniture to look for at the mall tomorrow?" 

 

"That sounds great!" You say, excited to have a project to work on with him. "Ya know, I'd like to watch you work on a book sometime." You say, gazing around at all of his equipment. "It seems so interesting." 

 

John laughs. "I'll let you watch sometime. I'm not working on anything at the moment, but I just put in an order for a new book, and it should be arriving next week." 

 

"Great!" You say excited. Building a life with John seems so effortless. 

 

"Let's head up, and see where they're at with the system," John suggests. 

 

Agreeing, you stand on the bottom stair, to kiss him before heading up. The security guys seem to be finished, so you leave John to handle that while you move into the living room to start a list. 

 

Curling up comfortably on the couch, Bleu settling next to you with his head on your lap, your grab one of your notebooks. Flipping it open to a blank page, you imagine what your dream office would look like. Petting Bleu, you imagine a small glass work table against one wall, plants in one corner with a filing cabinet for your notes and a comfortable office chair. The walls covered by books. You know you don't need alot, and you want something comfortable. 

 

You're startled out of your thoughts by John sitting himself down on the couch on the other side of Bleu. "Decided what you would like in your office?" He asks, grinning over at you.

 

Smiling, you tell him about your dream office, detailing everything from the shelving lining the walls, to the rug on the floor. He's got a small smile on his face seeing you so animated. He asks what color you would want the walls, and you tell him, "A slate gray, which seems like a weird color, but I find it soothing. I love grays and blacks." 

 

"We can pick up some paint tomorrow too if you'd like. I imagine they won't deliver the furniture until the day after tomorrow any how, we could paint the room gray tomorrow?" He asks.

 

"Yes! This is so exciting!" You say, scribbling everything down on you notebook, causing John to laugh. 

 

"I've gotta say, I'm pretty excited to have you here permanently. Coming home to you will be the best part of my day," he says, smiling softly over at you. 

 

You feel your heart melt and butterflies in your stomach. "Same here Johnathan. I love you, quite alot actually."

 

His eyes are warm as he says, "You must, to risk living with someone again." Taking your hand, he continues, "I hope you know I never want you to feel like you have to do something for me, and that I would never force you to do anything you don't want. If I ever make you uncomfortable, please tell me, and we can work through it together." 

 

Your feel your chest swell at his words, so softly spoken as they ring true. He really is the most caring man you've ever met. "Thank you," you whisper, voice choked with emotion. "I know you mean that. If anything happens, I'll talk to you about it. You have my word." As you finish speaking, he pulls your hand to his lips, kissing your knuckles softly. 

 

Humming contentedly, you lean over to kiss him, causing Bleu to huff and hop off the couch. Laughing John scoots into his vacated space, pulling you close. 


	16. Chapter 16

Walking around the mall with John is a very interesting experience, it seems as if everyone knows him. People give him small nods, their eyes meeting his and looking away in respect. You never noticed it before, because you never knew to look for it. Now that you do, it's very apparent everyone knows him. If you ever doubted he was as good at his job as he said, you don't anymore. The sign of respect everyone shows him proves that.

 

John leads you into a home store. The two of you wandering through the isles, stopping when you see something you like. Coming up to a display for an office, you see your ideal desk. "Oh John," you breath, breaking away from him to investigate it further. The desk frame is made of black metal, the top of it is clear glass. It has no drawers, but it's beautiful in its simplicity. 

 

Coming up behind you, he asks, "This the one?" He's smiling softly at you. 

 

"I think so," you say, eyes sparkling when you look up at him. "I'm going to need some filing cabinets though, to store my book notes." 

  
"Yes ma'am!" He grins, taking note of the item number. "Lets find you some shelves and some filing cabinets." Moving off through the store, you locate a set of filing cabinets, an office chair, some beautiful shelves for your books, and even a soft rug. Handing over your card at the front desk, you're a little nervous at the amount of money you're spending, but you know you can afford it, spending just makes you nervous. 

 

As you and John leave to find some paint, you grin over at him. "Thank you so much for coming with me, and helping me pick everything out! I'm so excited to get it into our home!" You say, smiling up at him. 

 

He leans down to kiss you soundly, right in the middle of the mall. "Of course sweetheart," he says softly. "Lets go get some paint for the walls." You see several people smiling over at you both when you break apart. 

 

After you pick out the perfect color for the walls, you decide to stop for lunch at your favorite café in the city. The weather is turning cold as Winter fast approaches, so you forgo sitting outside, instead opting for a seat next to the window, letting the sun warm you. 

 

"John," you ask as you enjoy your meal, "I'm just curious, how long have you been working your job?" You ask the question lightly, trying to make it as normal as possible in the open.

 

He looks at you sharply, eyes scanning around the room before he answers. "After I left the Marines, my friend Marcus recruited me. So I guess since I was 20. I worked hard until I met Helen, then I retired like I told you. I stayed retired up until a couple years ago. I'll tell you that story sometime," he says gently.

 

Humming in acknowledgement, you say, "That's more than fine. I was just curious how long you'd been working." You're relieved he doesn't seem upset, just surprised. You had spoken without thinking.

 

He nods, smiling at you. "Nothing is off limits to you dear heart. Never feel bad for asking."

 

"Thank you," you say smiling, and grabbing his right hand with your left. It's convenient he's left handed, that way you can hold hands without one of you having to sacrifice movement. You chat about lighthearted subjects, careful not to ask any more questions that he might not be able to answer. 

 

____

 

"This really is my favorite gray," you say, opening the can of paint. Now back at home, you've cleared everything out of the room and are getting ready to paint it. Wearing an old tank top and shorts, you're ready to paint. John is similarly dressed on an old t-shirt and sweatpants. 

 

You happily split the task, letting him paint the trip, while you wield the roller. It takes a few hours and two coats before the room is done. You giggle when you look at John, he's somehow gotten paint all over his hands and forearms. Looking down at yourself, you realize you aren't much better off, paint has splattered you head to toe.

 

John laughs when he sees you, saying, "Let's get cleaned up." 

 

Agreeing, you head upstairs for a shower. John enters ahead of you, stripping. You take a moment to enjoy the view. Catching your reflection in the mirror, you see why John laughed at you. You've got paint across your nose and forehead. "Oh damn," you laugh, amused in spite of yourself.

 

Getting in the shower behind John who is currently washing the paint from his arms, you take a moment to admire the ink on his back. Running your fingers over the lettering, you ask softly, "What does it mean?"

 

John chuckles softly, "Nothing as nice as what you're imagining. The lose translation to English is 'It is only the strong that are saved'. I got this around the same time people in my unit were getting their tattoos to coumarate their induction into the Marines." 

 

"Yours were more a mockery of them as much as a personal belief huh?" You ask, amused.

 

"Pretty much," he says, chuckling darkly. "I never fit in with that crowd." 

 

"I imagine not with that attitude," you laugh. "To be honest, I was having a hard time imagining you as a Marine. Now I know why." Running your fingers over his back, you admire the work. With the phrase above them, the hands praying seem to add to the mockery of the Catholic faith. 

 

"It's the opposite of the phrase 'The meek will inherit the earth' isn't it? As well as the Marine logo 'Fortune favors the Bold'. Very clever!" You say catching on. 

 

John turns to you with his eyebrows raised, one side of his mouth cocked up in a smirk. "That's exactly right. I'm impressed you caught that." 

 

Grinning, you lean up to kiss him. "Daddy didn't raise no fool," you laugh. "Plus, Marines were around all the time growing up. Almost every one of them had 'audacibous fortuna favet' on some part of them, and insisted on showing it off." 

 

"Not to mention, you're just that sharp," he says leaning down to kiss you again. 

 

Humming, you move to grab the soap, washing the paint off your body. You look up to see John eyeing you, feeling bold, you let the water run over your shoulders and down your chest. Cocking your hip, you say, "See something you like Mr. Wick?" 

 

John's dark chuckle makes you shiver. "You know damn well I do darlin'," he replies, crowding you against the shower wall. "You know I see something I love." 

 

Sighing happily, you tilt your head back to meet his mouth in a fierce kiss. His hands are resting on your hips, rubbing small patterns with his finger tips. The heat from his skin is intoxicating, you move your arms around his neck as his kisses you deeply.

 

John takes you slowly against the shower wall. Pleasure building to a beautiful crescendo for you both. Sharing lazy kisses, you clean up and dry off. Moving to the bedroom to dress, discussing dinner plans. 

 

Moving back downstairs, you hear your phone ringing. Curious, you move to the living room where you left it, you see it's a call from Kate. Answering quickly, you greet her. "Hey girl, what's shaking?" 

 

" _Well, don't you sound happy_ ," she laughs from the other end. " _I was just calling to see if you wanted to do dinner sometime soon? I feel like we've not see each other in awhile_." 

 

"Oh yes!" You agree. "I can bring John for you to meet too!" You say, getting a nod from him. "When would you wanna go?" 

 

" _Oh sweet! I'll get to meet him finally! It's been months!_ " She shrieks, excited. " _How about you both come over for dinner at my house tomorrow night?_ " 

 

"Sounds like a plan," you agree. "6?" At her agreement, you chat for awhile about work, and her lack of love life, which she's more than put out about. You laugh and enjoy the conversation as John moves into the kitchen to start dinner. 

 

"Kate," you start, now that John isn't in the room, "I wanted to let you know before we see you, John knows about Kade. All of it." You blurt, waiting for the inevitable explosion. 

 

" _Okay_ ," she says slowly. " _What did he say?_ " 

 

"He hugged me, and told me it wasn't my fault. He's not treated me any differently either. He still hugs and touches me and calls me beautiful," you say quietly, desperately hoping she sees it a good sign. You've learned to be open and honest with your friends and family about your relationships. They've helped you see things you can't and avoid bad situations since the Kade fiasco. 

 

" _Good,_ " she says firmly. " _I know I've still got to meet him to pass final judgment, but nothing you've told me so far raises any red flags. Does your therapist know about him?_ " 

 

Breathing a sigh of relief, you say, "Yeah, she knew the first week I met him. She's not heard any flags either. She encouraged me telling him after I realized I was in love with him."

 

" _Good. I look forward to meeting him tomorrow, your parents will wanna meet him soon too_ ," she says, giving voice to your own thoughts. 

 

"Yeah, I know," you laugh. "I was thinking of inviting him to go with me to visit this Christmas actually."

 

" _Damn girl, you're way ahead in the game! You think he'll go?_ " She asks.

 

"I think so. I'll be bringing the Impala back, so I'll need a copilot anyway," you laugh. 

 

" _Good_ ," she says, sounding happy. " _Alright. I've got some work to do before I head home. I'll see you tomorrow girly_."

 

"Sounds good Kate. Love you." You say before disconnecting.

 

Moving from the window, you set your phone on the coffee table and make your way into the kitchen. Seeing John putting dinner into the oven.

 

Smiling you move over to the island behind him, hopping up onto the counter. "So you're gonna get to meet Kate," You say watching him stand fluidly from his crouch.

 

"I feel like I already know her with how often you've talked about her," he says laughing. 

 

Grinning at him, you say, "She feels the same with how often I tell her about you. I think you'll get along just fine."

 

"Lookin' forward to it," he says, moving to stand between your legs with his hands on either side of your hips. "We can work on your office first thing tomorrow, and hopefully get the furniture put together before dinner with her."

 

Leaning up to kiss him, you hum at the familiar feel and smell of him, loving that you can touch him so freely. 

 

You spend a lazy evening on the couch, eating dinner and watching movies from your collection. As it gets later, John asks if you'd like some bourbon. At your assent, he grabs a bottle and two glasses filled with ice. Settling down next to you as you start another movie. By the time the movie ends, you've finished off your second glass, and are feeling light and warm from the liquor. 

 

"John," you ask suddenly, "tell me what you like in bed." You would never normally ask something like that, but the alcohol has made you loose tongued.

 

John almost chokes on his bourbon. "What?" He says, coughing to clear his throat.

 

Setting down your empty glass, you turn to face him in the couch. "Tell me what you like in bed. I want to make sure I'm meeting all your needs. That way, if there's something lacking, I can adapt," you say earnestly.

 

He chuckles, a light blush staining his cheeks. "Well, everything we're doing so far is more than I could ask for. You're amazing, and please don't feel like your'e not meeting my needs."

 

'Aw! He's embarrassed,' you think fondly. Pulling your legs up beneath you, you say, "Well, I know you like it when I suck you off, because let's be real, everyone enjoys oral. I know you like taking me from behind, you always enjoy yourself so much I've got bruises the next day, which I love so don't look like that," you scold gently, seeing the way his face drops a little.

 

"I know you enjoyed holding me down the other day, which I enjoyed too. I don't know if I could do actual restraints at this point, but I liked having your hands on me. We could try that sometime, if you're as into it as I think you are." You say, smiling over at him.

 

He's blush has deepened, "Well," he says slowly. "I did enjoy holding you down," he admits. 

 

"I knew it!" You say grinning widely at him. "I knew you did! To be honest, the ability to give up control for a bit was awesome for me. I wasn't expecting how intense it would make everything, but damn, I've been thinking about it since it happened! You taking control is hot."

 

John laughs, "Glad to hear, I'm a bit of a control freak. I was worried you wouldn't feel safe, so I was trying to keep from being too controlling during sex," he says sheepishly.

 

"You make me feel safe. Your vigor to be in control doesn't make me feel scared, quite the opposite," you say, pressing your thighs together. This conversation is getting to you as you remember what it was like to have John looming over you, whispering directions. 

 

"Really?" He asks, eyebrows raised, eyes darkening. A small smile is playing around his lips. "We've established I like to be in control, and I know from past experience, you like it when I talk dirty. What's something else you might be missing in the bedroom?" He asks, voice low and seductive.

 

Swallowing, you try to push through your arousal to answer his question. "Well, this isn't really in the bedroom, but I would love to take a bath with you. You've got that huge soaker tub, and I think it would fit us both comfortably." 

 

John's chuckle is as smooth and warn as honey, "We can definitely do that darlin'. I'll tell you something else I wanna try," he says, knocking back the rest of his bourbon in one go. "I want to see how many times I can make you come before you pass out." 

 

You actually whimper when he says that. "Don't say stuff like that," you cry, blushing furiously, embarrassed by how turned on the idea makes you. 

 

John has caught on to how turned on you are. Grinning, he puts his hand on your thigh, he says, "But baby, weren't you wanting to know what I want? Cause damn do I want." He leans in closer to you, lips almost touching yours. "I want to bury my face between those long legs of yours and make you come over and over. I want to watch you ride me while I play with your nipples, I want you bent over and to watch my cock disappear into that pretty pussy of yours. I want my fingers so deep in you, you feel it the next day."

 

You can't handle it anymore. Surging forward, you kiss him hard, so turned on you're lightheaded. Pushing back on his shoulders, you climb into his lap, never breaking your kiss, whimpering when you come in contact with the evidence of his arousal. 

 

Breaking away, you moan as you grind down on him. "God John, you drive me crazy," you pant. 

 

John is grinning up at you as he grabs your hips, helping you grind against him. "I aim to please, dear heart," he says. "Watching you on top of me is one of my favorite things in the world." 

 

"You're in luck," you pant, "Being on top of you is one of my favorite places to be." 

 

Chuckling darkly, his eyes glittering, John squeezes your hips. "Up," he commands. "I want you naked."

 

Whimpering at the steel in his voice, you scramble to comply, dizzy with arousal, pulling your clothes off as fast as you can. John stands slowly, removing his clothes with much more care. Laying them over the back of the couch. Sitting down again, he gestures for you to settle back onto him.

 

Moaning, you move onto him again, relishing the feel of his cock rubbing against your wet folds. John moans as you settle, bucking his hips. "I want you to ride me baby," he pants, palms cupping your hips, thumbs rubbing your hip bones.

 

"God yes," you moan, sitting up and grabbing hold of him to guide yourself down on him, whimpering as he slides into you. He's panting by the time your hips meet his. 

 

"Beautiful," he praises, rubbing your sides as you acclimate to the size of him. "Now darlin', I want you to ride me, nice and slow. I wanna see how long you can hold on for me." His eyes are glowing in the light from the TV, boring into you.

 

Moaning, you start a slow roll of your hips, willing to do anything to please him, feeling safe and warm and alive in his arms. You place your hands on his shoulders, steadying yourself, as you move over him. 

 

"You really are the most beautiful creature," he says. "I didn't tell you the full story of my tattoo earlier." He's running his hands over your body, cupping your breasts and pinching your nipples. "It actually means 'Its is only the strong Fortuna comes to save.' She's the Roman goddess of Luck, and goddamn has she been good to me the last couple months," he says, bucking his hips into you, making you cry out.

 

"I'm gonna need to worship her," you pant. "She's been damn good to me too recently," you say, grinding down hard onto him. 

 

He groans low in his chest, "Remember baby, slow." He orders.

 

Whimpering, you slow your pace again. Trying to keep your movements smooth. Soon though, you feel the signs of your oncoming orgasm. Trying to ignore it, you stretch your arms out straight on his shoulders, pushing yourself back some, crying out at the change on angle. John groans in encouragement, as you work yourself on him, your orgasm quickly approaching. That's how you come, slowly rising and falling on him, your orgasm triggering John to grab your hips and thrust into you a few time before finding his own release.

 

You sit, still entwined together, supporting one another as you recover, trading kisses, and soft touches. 

 

John pulls you close for a fierce kiss. "I gotta get you drunk more often if this is the outcome," he says, chuckling softly. "Your comfort level goes way up with a few glasses of good burbon." 

 

You smile against the skin of his neck. "It does, doesn't it."

 

He huff's a laugh, "Come on, dear heart. Time for bed. We've got an early day tomorrow, your furniture will be here at 8." 

 

Laughing, you climb off him and move toward the stairs, completely unashamed in your nakedness. Flipping off the TV, John follow you up the stairs. He moves so gracefully, you're almost annoyed, almost. 

 

Sharing a shower with John is one of your favorite activities. His skin is almost always warmer than the water, he's like your own personal heater. Afterword, you head straight to bed, exausted from your day and lovemaking. 

 

Curling up together, you tell him, "Je t'adore," So tired you don't realize you've spoken in French. 

 

He chuckles and kisses the top of your head. "Sweet dreams, dear heart." 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for all your love on this work. I really appreciate it! This chapter is NSFW in a big way!

 

Sighing, you pull the dress off in annoyance, throwing it onto the bed. You must have lost weight, the damn thing didn't fit right. Then again, you hadn't worn it in a few years. 

 

Grumbling to yourself, you move back into the closet for another option. Finding a charcoal gray one, you pull it on and move to the mirror. "Finally," you mutter in triumph, satisfied in the way it fits. Zipping it up halfway, you struggle for a moment, before giving up. John will have to help you zip it the rest of the way when he's out of the shower.

 

Moving back into the closet, you grab a pair of matte black strappy heels, sliding them on and securing the buckles. Hearing the bathroom door open, you move back into the bedroom. "Can you zip me up the rest of the way?" You ask, turning your back to John, and flipping your hair over one shoulder.

 

"You look great," he says, running his fingers over the exposed skin of your back before zipping the dress the rest of the way. "Let me get dressed and we'll head out." He says, kissing the side of your neck. 

 

Giggling, you agree and move into the bathroom to apply some light make up and finish fixing your hair. When you're finished, you make your way back into the bedroom seeing John straightening his suit jacket. You feel your mouth go dry at the sight of him.

 

His normal relaxed jeans and t-shirt are gone. He's wearing a black tailored suit with a crisp white shirt underneath. His hair is falling into his eyes is normal at least. "Damn John, you put me to shame!" You laugh, walking over to him. With your heels on you're almost tall enough to kiss him without stretching up. 

 

Grinning down at you, he hugs you close. "Oh no, I had to dress up to match how nice you look," he says kissing your lips. "Let's head out before I get you out of that dress," he says, tugging you downstairs, the heat in his eyes a promise for later.

 

The drive to Kate's is spent discussing where you'd like to put all of your stuff now that you've got the furniture all moved in and assembled. 

 

John pulls the Mustang neatly into the driveway of Kate's house. "I'm really glad she's got this place," you say. "She had been looking for so long, and she deserved something nice after working so hard."

 

"You never did tell me what she does for a living," he says, getting out of the car and walking around to get your door for you.

 

"I didn't," you agree. "I'll let her tell you." You say, kissing him and moving toward the front door. 

 

John's laughter follows you as you knock, a soft smile playing on your lips. 

 

Kate throws the door open a few moments after your knock, enough time for John to make his way up behind you. She squeals when she sees you, pulling you close in a hug. She's taller than you, blonde and fit. She's a beauty by most people's standards. 

 

"Girl! It's so good to see you! It's been forever!" She cries, excited to have you here.

 

"Katie, we had lunch two weeks ago!" You laugh, happy to see her.

 

"Two weeks too long!" She laughs, releasing you. "Well hello Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome!" She says, eyeing John for the first time. 

 

John laughs, full and deep. "John Wick is what I prefer to go by," he says cheekily, putting his hand out to shake Kate's. You're amused to note his hands dwarf hers as much as they do yours.

 

"Katelyn Butler," she replies, "but please, call me Kate, all my friends do." She's smiling, but it's a little dazed. You remember that feeling well from the first time you met him. 

 

Giving herself a mental shake, she gestures toward the dining room. "Dinner is ready, if y'all wanna come in," she says. Following her into the house, you close and lock the door behind you.

 

Following her into the dining room, you see she's got a beautiful oak dining room set with three places already set, she's just missing the food. "Katie, do you need some help bringing everything out?" You ask, gesturing for John to stay put.

 

Smiling in thanks, she agrees, leading you into the kitchen. Once you reach the kitchen, she turns to you and says quietly, "Holy shit, pictures do not do him justice! He's so hot!" 

 

You laugh loudly, "I know right? He's smart too, the whole package," you say, smiling widely. 

 

"You lucked out girly! Do you think he has any hot friends?" She asks gigging, while she grabs the food dishes. 

 

"No idea, I never asked," you say. " I was kinda busy"

 

"Oh I bet you were! Hot damn, look at how you're dressed tonight! Ten bucks says you don't make it to the bedroom when you get home!" She laughs.

 

Blushing, you say, "I really hope we don't."

 

She looks scandalized for a second, before laughing loudly. "Oh dear God! He's turned you into one of your sex crazed book characters!" She says as you grab the side dishes.

 

"Oh shut it, you," you say, your smile betraying your lack of real annoyance. "He's really good to me." 

 

"I bet he is," she laughs, leading you back to the dining room. John is looking at the décor when you walk in. He turns and helps place the dishes on the table, pulling your chair out for you as you sit.

 

You enjoy the meal Kate has prepared, talking easily. John asking Kate about what she does for work starts her on a passionate tangent. She's a lawyer in a firm in the city. She helps prosecute rapist's and murderers, and she sees more violence in her job than most people. She's recounting a recent case she's been working on where the attacker was convinced after a two month trial. "The worst part about the whole thing was he cornered me outside the court room at one point, and told me point blank he'd done it. Bragged about it to may face and said he knew he wouldn't be convinced. I was afraid he was right for awhile, the police work was so shoddy, but he slipped up on the stand. We got him, and I've never been more satisfied in my life. He'll never be able to hurt another woman," she says, fire in her eyes.

 

You're secretly sure she chose to help victims of domestic assault and rape because of what happened to you. She's never said as much, but you're almost positive. She's got such a passion for it, it makes sense. You're proud of her and all the people she's helped, and you tell her so. 

 

She smiles softly at you, "Thanks, that means alot, coming from you." 

 

"You sound like you're an amazing lawyer," John says, eyes keen on her. "You speak with such passion and conviction about it, I'm sure you'll go on to help more women like that one."

 

A look of surprise flits over Kate's face, "Thank you." She says, at his heartfelt response. "I appreciate it. I've worked long and hard to be able to help people. It's not always easy, but I do what I can."

 

"The best things in life take constant work," John says nodding. "I'm glad you've found something your willing to work at." 

 

The rest of the evening passes with easy conversation. The three of you taking about any topic under the sun. After a few hours, you've all moved into the living room, and Kate has broken out the wine. Each of you are settled with a glass, the conversation is easy. John has an arm wrapped around you, with you leaning comfortably into him. 

 

"So," Kate says, eyes zeroed in on your face. "Did you finish your book?"

 

You smile slyly, "Just submitted it for final review at the beginning of the week! I'm sure it'll come back red marked all to hell, but I'm happy to be done with it for a little while. The revision process with Paul always seems to be the hardest and longest."

 

She laughs, "That's because Paul is an asshole," she says fondly. "I've not seen him in a few years. How is he?" 

 

"Seems to be doing well, I think he's trying to make his way into the senior editor position before the end of the year. I know it's between him and one other person, since the current senior editor is retiring," you tell her. "He told me he wouldn't pass me off to a junior editor if he gets it."

 

"That's sweet," she laughs. Turning her attention to John, she asks, "So you repair old books?" 

 

John smiles your favorite smile, "Yes ma'am. I track them down too. I've been making my way through first edition Mary Shelly books recently. The work is something I'm passionate about, and I'm able to make quite a profit when I resell them."

 

Squeezing your hand, he looks at you, "When I found she was as author I about lost my mind, no way a woman this amazing could share my deep passion for books. I tried googling her name, and came up with nothing. I asked her about it and found out my late wife used to read her novels, and I owned every single one. It was quite a shock!"

 

Laughing, you remember John's response to finding out. "You were crying you laughed so hard! I was so surprised when you showed me a copy of my first novel, just sitting on your shelf! I couldn't believe you read smut!" You giggle.

 

Kate's eyebrows have shot up. "You were married?" She blurts, blushing when you both look at her.

 

"I was," John says easily. "She died a few years ago from cancer. I wasn't expecting to find someone to love ever again. Then I met this one," he says, smiling over at you again. "I was so enthralled I tried to sneak a better look at her face, and almost tripped her."

 

You laugh again, "I'm sure glad you did."

 

Kate is smiling softly at the two of you. Feeling warm and content, you settle closer to John, stifling a yawn. John notices, and says, "It was lovely to meet you, and I really am enjoying myself, but it's late. Well need to do this again sometime."

 

Kate laughs, "Your right, it is late. Thank you both again for coming, it really was great to meet you!" She sounds like she means that, which warms your heart. She shakes John's hand, and pulls you into a tight hug, "He's so in love with you babe. You've got a good one there!" She whispers quietly. You pull back to give her a kiss on the cheek, " I really do," you smile. Pulling away, you sing song, "Nighty night," and followJohn to the car. 

 

Strapping in, you ask, "Whatcha think?" 

 

"I like her." He replies, pulling out of the driveway. "I admire her passion for her work."

 

"I've asked her this," you say, "but I think she helps domestic violence victims because of me. She was away at law school when everything happened, and she couldn't help. Dad called her and told her what had happened, I couldn't bare to do it." You're surprised how easy it is to tell him things about your past now that you've trusted him with the story. 

 

"I think that's part of it," John agrees. "She really cares about you."

 

"She does." You agree, changing the topic to something lighter.

 

When you make it home, you sigh happily at the idea of shucking the dress and shoes. John opens the door for you and you make your way inside. "I go back to work day after tomorrow," you say suddenly remembering. 

 

John chuckles. "I go back on call tomorrow too, so I'm sure I'll have to work soon as well," he says, wrapping his arms around you. 

 

Sighing contentedly, you settle into his arms. "Life goes back to normal," you say, happy to be where you are for the moment. 

 

John kisses you softly, lovingly. You melt into his arms, kissing him back with all the love and joy you feel for him. He's warm against you where you've slipped your arms underneath his jacket. 

 

He cradles your face in the palm of his hand as he deepens the kiss. You clutch at him tighter, whimpering as your knees go weak. 

 

"John," you gasp, pulling back slightly. His eyes are dark, half lidded in his arousal. Smirking at you, he pulls you close to kiss and nip your neck. Humming, you push his jacket off his shoulders, feeling a pulse between your legs at the sensations of him kissing your neck.

 

Chuckling against your skin, John pulls away to kiss your lips, hands settling around your rib cage, you love that his hands are so large they almost meet around you. Moaning lowly, you reach up to unknot his tie, sliding it free of his collar, and dropping it to join his jacket on the floor.

 

John's fingers find the zipper on your dress, sliding it down. Giggling, you pull completely away from him. His confused eyes follow you as you make your way to the center of the kitchen, next to the island. Looking over at him, you turn to where your back is to him. Fluttering your eyelashes, you move one shoulder of the dress down. Flipping your hair, you look at him over your other shoulder and slide that side down. Pulling your arms through the sleeves, you hold it up to cover your bra as you turn to face him.

 

His eyes are so dark they're almost black as he watches you, his hands curling and uncurling by his sides. Smirking, you do a slow turn, allowing the dress to fall to the ground. Stepping out if it, you kick it to the side, leaning back against the island, hip cocked. You made sure to wear a bra and panties set in a royal blue with black lace, knowing it would entice him. Fluttering your eyelashes again, you run your hands up your sides, cupping your breasts, and up into your hair, swaying your hips.

 

John stands frozen for a moment longer, before striding toward you, long legs bringing him to you in three quick strides. As he approaches, you reach your hands out to start unbuttoning his shirt as he crushes your lips together again. 

 

You whimper into his mouth, loving the feeling of him against you. He slides his hand behind you to unhook your bra, as you start unbuckling his belt. 

 

You're getting impatient, and it shows. Huffing, you pull back from him slightly to toss the bra away. John chuckles kissing your neck and palming your breasts, dragging a moan from you. 

 

Pushing his pants open, you draw his cock out of his underwear, moaning at how hard he is already. 

 

John groans at the contact, bucking into your hand, nipping your shoulder. "Turn around," he orders, voice low and gutteral.

 

You whimper as his voice goes straight to your cunt. Doing as he says, he pushes you flat against the marble. You moan as your hot skin comes in contact with the cold surface. You're thankful you wore heels tonight, it makes you the perfect height for this.

 

John pulls your panties down and let's you step out with one leg before pressing two fingers into you. You cry out at the intrusion, pushing back on his fingers. 

 

"That's it baby," he says. "So wet already." Satisfied, you're ready for him, he removes his fingers and pushes his cock into you slowly. He's holding you still with one hand on your hip, the other guiding himself into you.

 

 "God, John," you whimper as he stills, running his hands up your sides.

 

"You're so fucking beautiful," he says, rolling his hips ever so gently. Whimpering, you push back onto him, desperate for friction. "You look so nice streatched across the counter for me," he groans, still slowly rolling his hips. 

 

"John, stop teasing and fuck me!" You cry, frustrated.

 

Chuckling darkly he says, "Your wish, is my command." He snaps his hips forward, causing you to cry out. He fucks you against the island, long deep strokes, the angle perfect. Soon enough, you're moaning one continuous note as your orgasm builds, John's grip on your hips tightening. As if he senses your orgasm approaching, he moves one hand down to your clit, rubbing exactly how he knows you like. 

 

You arch up, pushing back onto him as you come, crying out his name. He follows quickly after, gripping you tightly. You both stay frozen for a moment, catching your breath, John kissing a line down your spine before pulling out of you.

 

You stand on shakey legs, turning to kiss John fiercely, wrapping your arms around his neck. You giggle when you realize he's still wearing his shirt and his pants are around his legs. "We didn't make it very far huh?" You laugh, kissing him again, running your fingers through his hair.

 

"No we didn't," he laughs. "You looked damn good in that dress and all I could think about what you telling me you'd like to get bent over the island." 

 

You feel your face grow hot. "I forgot I told you about that," you say.

 

"Was it everything you'd hoped?" he asks, grinning wickedly.

 

"That and so much more," you laugh, kissing him again.

 

He pulls you close in a tight hug. "Let's get ready for bed darlin'," he says, kissing the top of your head. 

 

You move upstairs, helping one another to get cleaned up, sharing kisses and soft touches. You settle into bed, cuddled close together with Bleu curled at your feet. 

 

\-----

 

The next day, you wake to John coming into the room with a cup of coffee for you. He's wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, indicating he just came back from a run. 

 

Sitting up, you smile at him. "Thank you," you say accepting the coffee. 

 

"I'm gonna hop on the shower, I'll be right back," he says, leaning down to kiss you good morning.

 

You sip your coffee, looking at the news on your phone, and thinking about what you'd like to do this morning. Your office is calling you, and you're pretty sure you'll spend you whole day organizing your notes and getting your computer set up.  

 

As you're getting out of the bed to sit down in front of the window, John is stepping out of the bathroom, towel slung low on his hips. "Hey again," you greet softly.

 

"Hey beautiful," he smiles. "You know how I said I was back on call today?" 

 

You hum an affirmation as you sip your coffee.

 

"Well, I've already got a call on a job. I wouldn't need to leave until lunch, but I wanted to tell you first thing," he explains as he gets dressed. 

 

"That makes sense," you say. "How long will you be gone?" You're sad he's leaving, but you'd never dream of making him quit. You know how it feels when someone controls your life.

 

"A few days. It's nothing huge," he says as he pulls on his jeans. 

 

"Well, let's make the most of what time we have then. We could play ball with Bleu in the back yard, or curl up and watch a movie?" 

 

"How about both?" He asks, coming to sit in the chair next to you. "We've got a couple hours, but I've gotta get everything together still." 

 

"Great!" You say, standing up to dress. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a loose shirt, you walk downstairs together.

 

You spend the rest of the morning playing with Bleu, who seems to know something is going on, he's extra needy today. You never get to your movie, which is fine with you, instead spending the time talking. As noon approaches, John sighs. "I've gotta start packing," he says apologetically. 

 

"No problem babe," you say smiling at him. "You go ahead, I'm going to work in the office for the rest if the day, just make sure to let me know before you head out, alright?" You want to give him space. You're sure he's still adapting to the idea of you knowing what his job is, since this is the first time he'll be working since he told you everything.

 

Seeing the relief on his face, you're sure you made the right decision. "I'll come to the office as soon as I've got everything ready," he promises, catching you up in a tight hug. 

 

Laughing, you kiss him and watch him make his way quickly down the stairs to the basement. Moving across the hall, you step into your office 

 

You're grinning widely as you walk in, 'My very own office,' you think giddily. You've always dreamed of having an office, a place where you can recluse and write without worrying about cleaning everything up to use the space for something else. 

 

Looking around, you're proud of the way everything looks. There's a charcoal gray rug on the wood floors, your black metal and glass desk is against one wall. You've got two black filing cabinets on either side of the desk, and a chair in one corner with plants surrounding it, to soak up the sun streaming in through the window. The walls are mostly covered by your book cases, just awaiting you to fill them with your favorite books.

 

Sitting down at your desk, you pull the first box of things from your apartment that need to go in here toward you to start organizing. 

 

Finding it full of book notes, you move to the filing cabinet to the left of your desk, organizing the notes by book and chapter. You lose yourself in the work, sorting through what goes where. Each book is sorted into different sections of the cabinet, each book separated into chapters. 

 

You're finishing with the organization of your most recent transcript when there's a light knock on the open door. Jumping slightly, you turn to see John leaning on the door frame. He looks damn good. He's got a three piece suit on in black with a charcoal gray shirt and a black tie. His hair is slicked back away from his face.

 

"Hey beautiful," he says quietly, as you stand up. 

 

"Hey," you say softly, coming over to hug him tightly. "I'm gonna miss you, ya know," you say looking up into his soft eyes.

 

"I'll miss you. I'll try and get this done quickly so I can come home soon," he promises, leaning down to kiss you. 

 

"Just be careful," you say, letting your worry show for the first time. "I don't want you coming back hurt if you can help it." 

 

He smiles softly. "I'll do my best. I can't promise I won't get hurt, but I'll do my best."

 

"Thank you," you say softly. "I love you Johnathan."

 

"I love you darlin'. I'll try and call okay?" 

 

Nodding against his chest, you hug him tightly again. "Oh," he says, pulling away to grab his wallet. "I know you've spent alot recently for your office, and you're probably going to have to buy food before I come back, so here," he says handing you a credit card. 

 

"John," you laugh, "I don't need it! Seriously! I'll be alright without it!" 

 

He presses the plastic rectangle into your hands. "I know, but I would rather you have it just in case." 

 

Sighing, you relent and take it, sticking it into your pocket. "Well since you insist, how much can I spend before you get upset?" you ask, grinning sassily up at him.

 

"Don't go over a mil," he says seriously. "I mean, if there's an emergency, you can, but I'd rather you try and keep it under that."

 

You laugh, until you realize he's serious. "John, what the hell?"

 

He laughs this time, "I told you I had plenty of money. You'd never have to work again if you didn't want to." He kisses you softly. 

 

Shaking your head, you move with him to the garage, kissing him before he hops into the Mustang and leaves. 

 

Petting Bleu, who's whining, you make your way back to your office, starting to organize your notes again. When you're finished, you stand and stretch, deciding to have a sandwich for lunch. 

 

You settle down on the couch with it and decide to watch a movie, wasting a few hours. When the movie ends, you put your plate in the sink for later, and you make your way back to your office to finish organizaing your notes. 

 

The rest of your day is spent on the office. After you organize all your notes, you move onto booting up your laptop and sorting through your book notes there. 

 

You're amazed that you finished everything with your book less than a week ago, it feels like much longer. With the change in your relationship with John, and the incident here, you feel like that was weeks ago. 

 

Things have settled into a more comfortable pattern than you ever thought possible from your experience living with someone. John knows when to give you space, and when to interact with you. Sleeping in your bed without him is going to be very hard. Checking the time, you sigh. You've worked straight through dinner and into the night, and it's way past when you should be in bed. 

 

Standing up, you move take Bleu outside one last time, shivering as the wind blows threw your thin shirt. Winter is fast approaching.

 

Getting back inside, you make sure the security system is engaged before moving up to the bedroom. Stripping off your clothes, you climb into bed curling up under the covers. Bleu curls up next to you in John's normal spot. Cuddling him close, you fall into an uneasy sleep, missing John's warmth beside you.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh boy! This one is NSFW toward the middle, with lots of flirting and gun discussion!

 

The next few days without John are strange. Waking up and going to bed without him are the worst times. The rest of the day you can fill with distractions. You're annoyed with yourself for missing him so much, you still felt his absence when he was gone before you lived together, but not so acutely. Now that you know what he's really doing while away doesn't help your anxiety. 

You've begun trying to build yourself a routine. Each morning when the alarm goes off, you get out of bed to shower. Then you move downstairs to start coffee and walk Bleu. You wash the dishes from the night before, and do laundry every other day. 

From there you plan the day as full of thing as you can. You've already started on a new plotline for your next book, spending long hours in your office working away, until it's time eat, take Bleu out and go to bed. Working in the bookshop helps pass the time too.

It's two days before John calls, and your phone startles you out of the quiet peace you've found to work in silence. Fumbling, you grab it and answer quickly. 

"Hey beautiful," his warm voice filters through the phone. "How are you?" 

You feel all the tension you've been carrying loosen at the sound of his voice. "Better now that I get to hear you," you say, smiling widely.

His chuckle warms you. "I miss you," he says with a sigh. "This job may take longer than I thought," he says without preamble. 

"Oh no!" You say, "Everything alright?" 

John sighs. "Yeah, things are just moving slowly."

"Ohh," you breath. "Well, you'll figure it out. I know how you get when you're focused. It may take you a bit, but I know you'll figure it out."

"Your faith in me is sweet," he laughs. "Enough about me, how are you?" 

"Good!" You say. "I miss you too, in case you were wondering. I've been working and watching alot of movies to be honest. I'm outlining a new book. Nothing concrete yet, but I'm meeting with Paul day after tomorrow to discuss it and see what his thoughts are. I'm also planning to take Bleu to the pet store and the park tomorrow."

"Sounds like you're keeping busy," he observes, a smile in his voice.

"I'm trying," you laugh. "I've got my monthly appointment with my therapist tomorrow too." 

"Gotcha," he says. The two of you talk for another half hour. When it's time for bed, you sigh. John catches it and says, "It's late. Let's both head to bed, darlin'." 

Stifling a yawn, you agree.

"I love you dear heart," he says quietly. You feel your heart melt. 

"I love you too Johnathan, I can't wait to see you," you say, moving up the stairs to get ready for bed. 

"Sweet dreams," he says before you disconnect. Curling up in bed, you sigh, missing John terribly, but so happy that he's in your life.

* * *

 

The next few days pass quickly, which surprises you. You talk with John when he can, and finally settle into a routine. Your conversation with Paul about your new book went very well. He thinks you might be onto something, and that you should explore it. He thinks your new angle might be the breakthrough you need. This new story is different than anything you would normally write. It's focus is more adventure than romance. He thinks you might be able to make it work, possibly publishing it under your real name instead of your pseudonym.

Your visit with your therapist, Dr. Jennifer Craig, went very well. She thinks your on the right track in your relationship. She takes it as a very good sign that you're being so open and honest with John. She is a little surprised you've moved in with him, but don't raise any objections, which you take as a good sign.

Today has been long. Working with the public can be hard at the best of times, and today was the opposite of the best of times. You feel emotionally drained, and wound up all at once. Pulling into the garage, your heart is set on a hot bath and a glass of wine, hoping it will help you unwind.

Placing your jacket over the back of one of the stools at the island in the kitchen, you move grab a bottle you bought while grocery shopping yesterday. Pouring yourself a large glass, you head upstairs to take a bath. Making your way into the bathroom, you place your phone and wine on the counter and start the water. Grabbing the bubble bath from it's place in the linen closet, you pour some in. 'God I love this tub,' you think happily. 'John really has great taste. 

Stripping off your clothes, you sink into the hot water, sighing contentedly as it warms you. Grabbing your wine, you lean back into the water, letting your mind wander. 

Today had started out normally enough. You'd gotten up and walked Bleu, playing with him in the back yard for a bit, just enjoying the day. Things had taken a downturn when you got to work. There's a sale going on at the store, and people can be so rude when the shop doesn't carry what they want. You'd had an older man call you every name under the sun when he wanted to apply his coupon to a book that was already on sale, which was against store policy. Sighing again, at the memory, you take a gulp of wine. Suddenly you miss John like an ache in your belly. He'd be able to make you feel better without much effort. He's always free with his touches and affection.

Your mind turns to John, his dark hair and eyes, sparkling as they look at you. The sound of his laugh, his eyes crinkling at the corners. The feel of his skin against yours as you're caught up in your passions.  John is unlike anyone else you've ever met. He's warm and comforting in a way you've not experienced in a partner before, and he is your partner. He makes sure to include you in decisions, things about his life. He's beautifully built, everything about him large and intimidating. His wide shoulders, trim hips. You never would have guessed what kind of muscles were hiding under his clothes. Watching him move around is one of your favorite past times now. You've always recognized the way he moved as graceful, but now that you know what the play of his muscles looks like under his skin, you watch him more closely. His face floats to the forefront of your mind. His cheekbones and jawline are sharp, but not in an unattractive way. His eyes when they look at you are soft and warm. He always keeps his hair and beard meticulously maintained. He really is beautiful.

Giving yourself a mental shake, you sigh. You've been getting used to regular sex. With John gone, you're kinda going crazy. Taking another drink of wine, you think about how John isn't here, and how that doesn't mean you can't get yourself off thinking about him. Maybe you'll send him a picture so he knows you've been thinking about him. Smiling at the thought, you let your mind wander back to John. You imagine his long fingers dancing over your skin. He has a habit of tracing patterns onto whatever part of you he's touching. You're secretly sure he's spelling out words or plans into your skin, but haven't the focus to determine if that's true. Your skin tingles as you remember the ghost of his touch sliding over you. Taking another gulp of wine, you shiver as you imagine his hands running over you, and clench your thighs together to ease the ache between them. 

Humming, you crave the feel of him against you, remembering how it feels to have his fingers exploring between your legs, usually accompanied by his mouth. Squeezing your legs together tighter you imagine the feel of his beard as he eats you out, his tongue is always an active participant. Huffing quietly, you take another drink and get out of the tub, deciding to move to the bed where you can stretch out.

Making your way naked into the bedroom, you settle yourself in the center of the bed, the duvet soft and cool against your skin. Taking another gulp of wine, you sit the glass on the side table, leaving the light off. The room is only lit by the scarce light making it's way in through the windows from the moon. Closing your eyes, you imagine John's hands running over your skin as you move your hands along your chest and belly.

Imagining John above you, you give a sharp inhale when you pinch your nipple, shifting on the bed. Twisting it, you whimper, thinking of all the times John has done so. You're running your hands over your upper body, thinking of Johns hands on you. When you feel sufficiently wound up, you move one hand lower, letting your legs fall open. When your fingers meet your opening, you moan quietly. 

Rubbing yourself gently, you imagine John next to you, whispering praise as he works his fingers over you. Whimpering, you move your hips against your hand slowly, inserting two fingers to grind down on, they're not as thick as John's, but you'll make due with what you have. Flicking your clit with your thumb, you whimper John's name.

"Jesus fuck darlin', I'm gone for a few days and I come back to this? You really are too good to me," you hear, eyes snapping open, you see John standing in the doorway, hand pressed against the front of his suit pants, jacket, vest, and tie already removed.

Smirking over at him, sure he's lightheaded from how quickly the blood all rushed to his cock, you start moving your hips against your hand again. "You've been gone for so long and I had a bad day. You can't expect me to believe you didn't jerk off while we were apart. Everyone knows endorphins make you feel better."

John stalks across the room, eyes dark, stripping off his suit as he goes. You're alarmed to see purple bruises blossoming their way across his body, but he seems unconcerned. He moves up the bed to kiss you fiercely, cradling your face in his large hands.

Sighing contentedly, you focus on the man in front of you, running a hand through his hair, kissing him, trying to touch as much of him as possible.

"Baby, I've missed you so much," you say kissing him again, trying to get as much skin to skin contact as possible. 

"I've missed you too, sweetheart," he says roughly, kissing you again. "Let me show you how much," he says kissing down your body to bury his face between your legs. 

"Oh fuck," you whimper, hands settling in his hair. John moans against you. "God I've even missed how you taste," he says pushing two of his long fingers into you, making you cry out and grind down on them. "That's in darlin', show me how much you missed me." He breaths, curling his finders. He moves his mouth back down, licking at you delicately. Whimpering, you clutch at his hair tighter. You're not sure if you're just so worked up from your fantasy, or that's it's been too long, but it doesn't take you long before you coming, crying out and shaking.  

After you recover, he pushes into you, causing you both to moan, sharing kisses as you make love slowly, John taking his time. "I've missed this," he breaths. "You're so fucking beautiful when you're like this, stretched out and wanting. You're not afraid to ask for what you want. God," he moans, thrusting sharply.

"That's because I know you'll give it to me," you pant, meeting his thrusts, hands moving over his back and shoulders. Whimpering, you toss your head, already close again. Seeming to sense your plight, John moves one hand down to where you're joined, rubbing your clit. That's all it takes for you to come again, crying out as the sensations take you over. John thrusts a few more times before emptying himself into you, groaning your name.

Afterword, you lay next to each other, sharing soft touches, reacquainting yourselves with one another. "You've got some bad bruises," you say softly, inspecting a nasty one on his ribs. 

John sighs, "I know, but I didn't want to stay away while they healed, I wanted to be home as soon as I could. It's nothing serious." He says, rubbing a large hand up your bare back. 

Feeling curious, but shy, you say, "I don't know if you're comfortable telling me, but what happened?"

John sighs again, "Are you sure you want to know?" He asks, looking down into your face, eyes searching yours.

You nod against him, hoping he'll tell you.

Sighting, he nods himself before saying, "I finally figured out what I needed to find the guy. He was in a warehouse. It should have been an easy in and out, but one of the guards wasn't where he was supposed to be. He got the jump on me, and I got shot. It turned everything into a mess, drew everyone into the room where I was. Jobs have a habit of going upside down sometimes," He chuckles darkly. 

You're still stuck on the phrase 'I got shot'. Sitting up to get a better look at him to try and work out where the wound is, running you hands over his skin. Belatedly, you realize he was talking about the bruise you were looking at. "How the fuck did you just get a bruise from getting shot?" You ask eyes wide. 

John laughs again, pulling you back down next to him. "I wear a vest. No one is good enough to never get shot. I'm just more prepared than your average person."

"Oh," you breath, understanding. "I guess I never thought about it like that." Settling down comfortably in his arms again, you continue, "I'm just glad you're back on one piece. I know you're good at your job, but I still worry."

"I know sweetheart," John says kissing the top of your head. "I'll always come home to you." He says squeezing you tightly to him. 

You know he means that. Kissing the underside of his jaw, you whisper, "I know you will John. I love you."

"I love you too, dear heart," he says holding you close. You fall asleep in his arms, content that he's home.

* * *

You wake up the next morning to find John already out of bed. Your surprised, since he looked so beat up, but you suppose he's on a schedule himself.

Stretching, you make your way into the bathroom, the news already cued up on your phone, and shower. Getting out, you dry off and make your way into the bedroom to dress. 

Pulling on some leggings and a sweater, you move to grab the basket of dirty clothes before heading downstairs. The smell of coffee greets you, causing you to sigh happily, leaving the laundry basket next to the door to the laundry room, you move to grab a cup.

Sipping it, you look around for Bleu, who is absent. Checking the island, you see a note from John. In his spikey handwriting you read, "Took Bleu for a run, coffee's hot. Be back soon. Love J.C.W." 

You smile at the fact John still signs notes to you with his initials. Humming, you move to start the laundry, mind already whirring on your story, thinking about the main character and her backstory as you load the washer. Sipping your coffee, you make your way to your office, keen to write down the thoughts bouncing around in your head. 

Settling down at your desk, you start scribbling everything down in a notebook, starting to outline your characters. Your train of thought is interrupted by the front door opening. Jumping up, you make your way into the front hall to see John petting Bleu telling him he's a good boy before standing to make his way further into the house.

He's wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants since the weather has gotten colder. "Morning John," you say, coming over to kiss him. His sweat makes his scent much stronger, and you feel light-headed being so close after your time apart.

"Good morning beautiful," he says picking you up and spinning you around before kissing you again. You're giggling like crazy by the time he sits you down. "How're you this morning darlin'?" He asks grinning.

"Really good," you say, kissing him again. "How about you go get cleaned up, I wanna show you my office!" You tell him excitedly.

"Will do!" He says, kissing you again before bounding up the stairs two at a time. "Be right down," he calls.

Smiling, you make your way back to your office, excited to show him how neat everything is. You finish writing down some thoughts on Lisa, the main character for your new story while you wait. Getting lost in the details of her and her character, you don't hear John come in. You're surprised when he says, "Damn baby! It looks great!" 

Started, you spin in your chair, clapping a hand to your mouth to cover your shriek. Seeing him, you burst out laughing. His eyes are wide and he has his hands up in a placating gesture. "Sorry," you gasp between giggles, "I didn't hear you and you startled me!" 

Grinning himself, he says, "I didn't realize you were so focused or I would have tried to make more noise." 

Laughing again, you stand to gesture at the room. It's more organized since the last time he saw it, your books are all where they should be, and there are pictures of the two of you in the small spaces not taken up by the bookshelves. You've got your favorite blanket draped over the chair in the corner, and your desk is currently covered in your notes. 

"I love it," he smiles, kissing you again. "You did a great job." 

You preen at his praise, happy he likes it as much as you do. "What would you like to do today? I've gotta be at the bookstore at one, but we've got some time before then," you say, looking up into his face. "I know you just got back from a run, but would you want to walk around with me? I've started walking Bleu around for an hour every day, and I'd like to keep the activity up." 

"I'd love to," he says smiling down at you. "Let's go."

* * *

Making your way into the bookstore, you see Kelly, another employee smiling at you from behind the counter. Greeting her, you move to clock in, knowing she's ready to leave. "It's been pretty slow today," she says as you approach the register. "Everyone is doing their pre-Thanksgiving shopping on the other side of town I think," she laughs.

You had completely forgotten it was so close to the holiday. "Makes sense," you laugh. "Have a good night Kelly!" 

"You too!" She says as she heads out the door. The store has gotten a new set of books in that need to be put out, so you start on the new display, putting them in the front window. No customers are in the shop currently, so you're content to work and let your mind wander. 'I've gotta ask John about visiting my family' you think, annoyed you've let it go so long. 

Finishing up the display, you move to another shelf to start organizing the books, making sure they're all in the right sections. The bell over the door chimes and you look up to see three men walk on, laughing and joking with one another. Smiling, you move to the counter as they begin to look around. From what you can tell, one of the men is here to find a gift for his girlfriend and the other two are teasing him about it. You're secretly amused by their antics. It's sweet the one would buy her something he knows she'd like even if his friends give him crap for it. 

He approaches the counter, chosen book in hand and lays it down shyly. Picking it up to scan it, you hand it back smiling, "I'm sure she'll love it." You tell him eyes dancing. His grin at you, looking happy at your comment. Thanking you he and his friends head out. 

Another hour passes and an older couple comes in, followed a few moments later by a single man. The couple is cute, walking around discussing books for their granddaughter. The man on the other hand, makes you a little nervous. He reminds you of Coffee Shop Guy a little bit. He's of average height, dressed in dark clothing. You catch a tattoo peaking out of the right sleeve of his jacket. 

The couple comes up to the counter with the chosen book for their granddaughter, chattering away about her and how she's starting third grade. They couldn't be more proud of her, and you're happy for the distraction.

After the couple leaves, more customers enter and leave, and still the guy lingers. He's making you nervous. He's walked the same shelves four times. You're trying to figure out a course of action, when he finally leaves the shop, giving you an assessing look as he walks out. Breathing a sigh of relief, you turn to check out a group of high school aged kids.

Finally, it's seven, and time for you to lock up and head home. Turning all the lights out, you lock the door and move quickly to your car, still jumpy from the way that man looked at you.

* * *

You pull into the garage, shutting the car off. Sighing, you step out and move inside. All the lights are off but the door to the basement is cracked with a sliver of light spilling through. Curious, you move downstairs. Walking softly, you see John at his desk, completely focused on the task in front of him. 

"Hey," you greet softly to let him know you're here. His shoulders tense and he spins around, before seeing it's you and relaxing again. 

"Hey beautiful," he smiles, coming over to kiss you. He smells different, something mixed into his normal scent. Curious, you look over at the workbench, and see he's cleaning his guns. It looks like he has three disassembled across the blanket covering the wood of the desk, all pistols. The difference in smell is from the gun oil clinging to his skin.

Kissing him again, you say, "I don't know how the hell you can keep the parts straight for each gun. I always struggled taking apart and cleaning a single one," you laugh.

John's eyebrows shoot up, a look of surprise on his face. "You've cleaned a gun before?" 

You laugh again at the surprise on his face, "Oh yeah. I used to shoot with my dad. Being a retired Marine he made sure I knew basic gun safety, as well as how to shoot and clean them. My experience was more with rifles though. I wasn't a big fan of pistols. We would go to his buddy's farm when I was younger for target practice." 

At the amazed look on John's face, you laugh again. "Being raised in the South, guns were a part of every day life. Shooting was a hobby for Dad," you explain. 

John laughs, eyes sparkling. "I never imagined you could shoot," he chuckles. "I'd love to see it sometime."

"I'm not a great shot, and I've not even held a gun in a couple years. Dad though, he takes the Second Amendment very seriously," you laugh. "I'm just glad he's not a Prepper." 

"A what?" John asks, moving back to the bench while you lean against the side of it. 

"A Prepper," you giggle, "is someone who believes the world is going to end because of any number of crazy reasons. Civil unrest is the most common, so they stockpile weapons, ammunition, and food to prepare for when the 'shit hits the fan'." You explain, doing air quotes around the words. "It's so popular, especially outside of big cities, they made a TV show about it."

John looks are you with calculating eyes. Eyebrows climbing again when he realizes you're not joking. "Seriously?" He scoffs."Yeah, I'm glad your dad isn't a Prepper either. I don't think I could respect the man of he was, and I'd really prefer to like him."

Giggling again, you remember what you wanted to ask him. "That reminds me, would you want to visit my dad and Alex for a week with me around Christmas? I'd love for you to meet them, and I want you to help me drive the Impala home." You hold your breath, hoping he'll say yes.

John puts down the slide to the gun he's currently cleaning to look at you in wonder. "You want me to meet them?" He asks. "Seriously?" 

You smile softly, "Yes John, I want them to meet the man that has given me hope in love again."

John smiles so widely you're sure his cheeks must hurt. Pulling you into his lap, he kisses you soundly. "Yes. I would love to go with you." 

"Perfect," you say, grinning yourself. "I'll call them tomorrow and finalize the plans, how does that sound?" 

"Great," he says, kissing you. "I can't wait to see where you grew up!" 

Huffing a laugh, you say, "It's nothing fancy, but I'll show you around. Would you want to stay in a hotel? I was gonna stay with Dad and Alex, but with you going, I don't really want to stay at the house."

John chuckles lowly, "A hotel is a good idea. They may not like me if I make you scream the way I love to." He kisses you fiercely.

Giggling, you can feel your cheeks heat up. "They probably wouldn't appreciate it, no." You laugh, returning the kiss. 

Moving out of his lap, you drag another stool over to watch John finish cleaning his weapons. His long fingers move over the metal quickly and efficiently, paying attention to each individual part with care, making sure they're well oiled. He's more thorough than your dad, but that makes sense because John relies on these weapons to keep him alive regularly. 

You pick up a clip, popping a bullet out and inspecting it. It's a .40 caliber round, a hollow point. The most quick and efficient way to do the most internal damage to a target.

Nodding to yourself, you replace the bullet, and put the clip back down. John has moved on to reassembling the first gun. Looking at it closely, you ask, "What make is it?"

John glances over at you. "A Heckler & Koch P30L," he responds, finishing the reassembly of the weapon. 

Tilting your head, you point at the front of the barrel and ask, "What's this extra piece on the front?" 

"It's a compensator," he explains. "It helps dial down the kickback when you fire it. Saves time when you're aiming quickly and have to fire more than once."

"Ohh," you breath fascinated. "I knew they made them for rifles, but I never thought about one for a pistol." 

John laughs. "It amazes me how calm you are about this. Here we are talking about my work guns like its a normal day, no hesitation from you about what they're used for, and no flinching when I tell you about compensators and how they help me keep steady under pressure." He shakes his head. "You really are one of a kind," his smile is full of fondness and love.

You return the smile softly, "Well, like I told you before, your job doesn't bother me. I've seen humanity at it's worst, and it's no big loss in most cases. Each and every person makes their own decisions, which puts them in the path of people who make a living off killing. I've known for years that it happens, it's something that's depicted in media often enough, if I hadn't had my own thoughts on it. Some people are employed to kill for their country, others for their own gain. Neither are evil in nature, both are necessary, in their own way. I made my peace with your line of work before you had even finished telling me. It really doesn't bother me. It's a part of who you are. I don't know what that says about my psyche, I'm sure if my therapist knew she'd lose her mind and call me a sociopath, but here we are," you laugh.

He's smiling softly at you. "You really are amazing," he breaths, leaning down to kiss you. "You're defiantly not a sociopath. You've just got questionable morals," he says, echoing your own words from weeks ago.

Laughing, you bump your shoulder against his. "Quite a pair we make, huh? The assassin and his author girlfriend that has no issue with murder. Maybe I should start writing murder mystery novels instead of smut," you laugh. "It would fit with our unique situation a little better."

John laughs himself, reassembling his second Heckler & Koch P30L, before moving on to the third gun, which is smaller. "That your backup?" you ask, as he cleans it thoroughly. "I know this one! The Glock 26!" you say proud at being able to identify it. "Dad loves Glock as a company, and is a big fan of anything 9mm."

John is grinning at you again, "You just get more and more interesting, you know that?" He laughs at your blush. "Yeah, it's my backup in case something goes wrong, or I run out of ammo for the H&K."

Humming, you watch him reassemble the small weapon. "You're really good with your hands," you observe as he slides the barrel and spring into the slide, before reassembling the upper portion to the lower portion. 

"Oh am I?" he asks, smirking over at you, laying the pistol down with the other two.

Giggling, you say, "Oh hush, you know what I meant!"

"I can only know what you mean by the words you use darlin'," he says, eyes sparkling. "Let me get these put up and we can get some dinner and head to bed, yeah? Then maybe I can show you how good I am with my hands," he promises in a low voice, kissing you soundly.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day you text your dad, asking when a good time to call would be. He texts back, saying he'll give you a call round 4pm his time. You're excited to speak with him, and let him know John will be coming with you. You spend most of the day with John, taking Bleu on a walk and talking. 

 

By the time your dad calls, you and John have curled up on the couch to watch a movie while you wait on dinner to finish in the oven. Excited, you answer the call, "Hey old man!" You grin. "What's shakin'?"

 

"There's my baby doll!" He says, and you can hear the grin in his voice. "Things are great! How's everything with you?" 

 

"Great dad!" You say, "I was actually wanting to talk about my visit next month."

 

"Oh? Everything alright? You're still planning on coming down right?" He asks, a worried note in his voice. 

 

"Yes Dad," you laugh, "I was actually wondering if you and Alex would be alright if I brought John with me." You hold your breath, tensing slightly, hoping your dad will be alright with it. John rubs your leg in a comforting gesture.

 

"Baby girl!" He gasps, "You want your old man to meet your boyfriend! He must be important for you to wanna bring him to meet me!" 

 

"Dad," you groan, amused. "He really is. I'm thinkin' he's with me for the long haul, and I want you and Alex to get to meet him. Ya know, so you two can interrogate him and feel comfortable about him." You grin sidelong at John, and see him roll his eyes, a small smile on his face.

 

"Ah hell, why not? I'm looking forward to meeting him. You've told me enough about him that I think we'll get along just fine," he says easily. "Plus, you're right, Alex will wanna run him through the wringer, just to make sure you're safe. Honestly, it'll make us both feel better, getting to meet him face to face."

 

"I thought it might. He's excited to meet you both. I did want to let you know, he's met Kate, and she gave her approval," you laugh.

 

"Little Katie thinks he's good for you? Well then, we shouldn't have any problems! He's still treating you right?" he asks.

 

Smiling softly you look over at John, "Yeah Dad. He really is. I told him about everything with Kade, I cried like a goddamn baby when I told him, sure he'd be out the door faster than I could blink. He stayed, and ya know what he said?" You can feel yourself tearing up telling your Dad and seeing John's soft eyes as he rubs your leg. "He told me it wasn't my fault, and hasn't treated me any differently."

 

"Oh baby girl," your Dad says softly. "I think John and I will get along just fine then. Everything you've told me about him makes me like the guy. You're in love with him aren't ya?"

 

Chuckling, you say, "Yeah Dad. I am. I think I have been since the first date with him, to be honest. He's one of a kind."

 

"Good to hear. Y'all plan on staying here?" He asks, moving the topic onto safer, less emotional ground. 

 

"Nah, I think we're gonna stay at a hotel. Don't wanna crowd you too much," you laugh. "Listening to you and Alex go at it is too much for my delicate ears at this stage in life."

 

That startles a bark of laughter from your dad. "You know us too well. Liquor lowers the inhibitions," he says sagely.

 

"Whatever you say Dad," you laugh again, rolling your eyes. "I think it just makes the two of you act like lovestruck teenagers."

 

"Well, baby girl, when two people love each other very much," he begins before you cut him off.

 

"I know damn well what two consenting adults do together Dad," you laugh. "The sex talk was uncomfortable enough in my teens, we don't need to have it in my thirties too!"

 

"Whatever you say!" he chuckles. "I'll let you go. Tell your John I'm looking forward to meeting him next month!"

 

"I will Dad. Love you," you say, smiling.

 

"Love you too, baby girl," he says before you disconnect. 

 

Laying your phone down on the coffee table, you look over at John. "He's excited to meet you," you say softly, smiling over at him.

 

"I'm glad," he says, reaching out to pull you snuggly against him. "I'm looking forward to meeting him myself. I know he loves you very much, so we have that in common already." 

 

"Yeah," you sigh happily. "I think it'll be good for you to meet them. We'll need to buy something for them for Christmas."

 

"We can go and find something later this week, after everything has died down from Black Friday?" John suggests.

 

"That sounds like a plan," you say, mind already working through what they each would want for Christmas. Now you've got the problem of finding something for John as well. 

 

\----

The next few weeks pass in an easy rhythm. You and John have found something for your parents for Christmas, a beautiful painting you think will go well in their living room. It's a painting of the New York skyline, beautiful in it's simplicity.

 

He's currently off on a job and this is your first day you don't have to work. It's time to find John's present now that you can look without him risking finding it. You decide to call Kate and see if she's free and wants to go with. 

 

She answers on the third ring. "Hey! What's up?" 

 

"I've gotta get John's Christmas present and I was wondering if you would go with me? We could do lunch too!" You ask.

 

"Sure! Want me to pick you up?" She asks. You can hear her grabbing her keys in the background. 

 

"Sure! I'll text you the address! See you soon!" You say disconnecting. It'll be good to spend some time with her. It's been awhile since you've seen her.

 

You take Bleu out and get a travel mug for your coffee. Hearing the door bell, you move to answer it. "Hey," you greet Kate, letting her come in while you grab your stuff. 

 

"Oh my God! What a pretty boy!" She cries, seeing Bleu. Bending down to pet him she looks around, amazed. "Damn this house is nice!" She says, walking into the living room. "You really did luck out!" 

 

Grinning, you say, "Wanna see the best part?" 

 

Her eyes light up, "Oh yeah!" 

 

Leading her through the house to your office, you throw open the door with a flourish, "My kingdom madam!" You cry, bowing her through the door.

 

"Holy shit, your books look great on these shelves!" She says, walking around the office. 

 

"I know, John helped me put everything together," you say proudly. 

 

"This picture of you two is adorable!" She says, looking at the one over your desk. You're laughing as John kisses your cheek, both of you look so happy. He took that one at the park, you were sitting on a bench, laughing at Bleu.

 

"I know," you say  smiling. "It's my favorite one so far."

 

"Well, you're grossly happy," she grins. "Wanna head to the mall and find that present?"

 

Agreeing, you make your way out of the house and into her car. It's a nice little BMW. Driving into the city, you chat about John, and how things are living with him. 

 

"So what is this present you're so keen to buy him?" She asks, parking. 

 

"I wanna get him a new watch. He's got one, but it's worn and I'm sure it's gonna break soon. I wanna get him something he'll use, and I want him to think of me when he checks the time," you grin. "I've been saving for a couple months. My heart is set on it."

 

"Well, we'll just have to find him one then won't we?" She laughs, leading the way into the mall. 

 

You walk through a few stores, just not finding what you want. You're frustrated, and don't want to settle for anything less than the ideal. You make your way past a lingerie store, before Kate convinces you to step into it, saying, "If you can't find what you want, at least you can get him something we both know he'll love!" 

 

Looking through the racks, you find a red and black lace number you think would look good against your skin tone. Showing Kate, she laughs. "Buy it! I guarantee he'll love it!" 

 

Laughing, you comply. The two of you make your way to a few more jewelry stores, and you still find nothing that fits what you're looking for. 

 

Sighing defeatedly, you suggest lunch at your favorite café, the one John introduced you to. Agreeing, Kate drives you both there. Grabbing your food, you head to a table.

 

"I give up," you sigh. "I'm so frustrated! I just want to find the perfect watch for him! Why the hell is it so hard to do that?"

 

Kate laughs, "Well, how about I take you to the jewelry store I use? They have some watches, but they're really pricy."

 

"At this point, if it's what I want, I'll pay it," you say grumpily.

 

Kate laughs again. "Sounds good to me! Now stop pouting, and eat your lunch!" 

 

After you finish eating, you get back into Kate's car and make your way to the jewelry shop she recommended. On your way, you pass the city's most exclusive hotel, The Continental. It has a reputation for only accepting the highest tier clientele. You've always wondered what it looked like inside, being so unassuming on the outside. 

 

Parking, you get out and make your way into the jewelry store that just _screams_ expensive. The gentleman behind the counter is even wearing a suit. He greets you as you enter, and Kate moves to look at diamond earrings, while you move to the watch display case, feeling hopeful. 

 

Peering through the glass, you see it. The band is black leather, the watch face Ivory. It's hands are a muted silver. It's _perfect_. Looking at the price tag, you gulp, doing quick math. You have just enough.

 

Looking up at the cashier, you say, "May I please look at this watch?" 

 

Nodding, he comes over to put the watch onto the counter. Picking it up to inspect it, you know you've made your decision. "I would like to buy this one," you tell him, handing it back. 

 

"Yes ma'am," he says, placing it into a box and ringing you up. "I'm sure your husband will love it." He says as you sign the receipt.

 

Startled, you look up at him and laugh. "Thank you. I'm hoping he loves it too. He's been needing a new watch, and this fits his style perfectly. Nowhere else in the city had what I wanted, and I needed something perfect." Smiling brightly at him, you take the bag and put it into your shoulder bag. "Thank you again, have a great day!"

 

Feeling light headed with happiness, you walk out with Kate. As soon as you're outside, she cackles, "He thought you were married!" 

 

"Probably because no sane girlfriend would drop that kinda cash," you chuckle, walking down the street toward her car. 

 

"It was pretty damn pricy," she laughs, "especially for your salary!"

 

"Well, I've been saving, and I'll be getting a payout from the new book in a few months. It was worth it. It's the perfect watch!" You say, looking across the street to make sure it's safe to cross to where her car is parked. 

 

You're about to start across when you hear the roar of an engine, and fling your arm out to make sure Kate doesn't walk out in front of the car barreling down the street. It's a black sedan, the windows tinted so dark you can't see inside. The car that roars around the corner and tears off after it is a silver Mustang with black rally strips. You'd know that car anywhere. You heart is beating hard against your ribs, and you're frozen in place. 

 

That is, until Kate screams, "Those fucks could have killed us!" You whip around to see her glaring furiously at the vehicles as they screech around another corner.

 

"No shit!" You say, hoping she takes your surprise as terror and indignation. 

 

Making your way across the street you wonder to yourself who exactly it is John was chasing. 

 

The drive back to the house is filled with Kate's complaints about the idiot drivers who could have killed you both. She's still worked up when you make it back, so you invite her in for dinner and a glass of wine. 

 

She agrees readily, suggesting a movie too. "Sure. I'm off tomorrow too, and it gets lonely sometimes," you laugh.

 

Putting dinner in the over, you walk to the couch with two glasses filled with red wine. "Whatcha wanna watch?" You ask, sitting down next to her as she pets Bleu.

 

"Something scary!" She says, grinning at you as she pulls off her heels to get comfortable. 

 

Groaning, you ask, "Why is it always horror with you?" 

 

"It's a little known fact that I adore horror as a genre, and no one else will watch then with me. So your stuck!" She laughs. Moving to your collection, she starts looking though the movies. "Man you're limited on horror you know that?" 

 

"That's because I don't love them like you do," you say rolling your eyes and sipping your wine. 

 

"Fine. This will work!" She says triumphantly, holding up 'Cabin in the Woods'. "It's more comedy that true horror, but I think it'll work great, since you're being a sissy." She pips it onto the DVD player and the two of you talk until dinners ready. 

 

Dishing up two plates of food, you make your way back to the couch to watch. It seems like Kate really did need a girl's night. She's chattering away through the whole movie about work and this guy she met recently. "He's really sweet, he works in private security, which is hot right? He travels alot, and we've only been on a couple dates, but I think there's potential there. If we keep up this dating thing, I wanna try a double date with you and John sometime," she says.

 

"If we can schedule it around his work and John's, I think that would be great. I like seeing you happy, and I gotta make sure he's not an axe murderer himself," you grin, glad she's found someone that's sparked her interest. Kate is one of those people that can fall in and out of love easily, so if the relationship lasts, you're all about it.

 

"Great! Let's say if we're still hanging around each other after Christmas, the four of us set something up?" She suggests.

 

"I think that's a great idea!" You respond. "We could go out to a restaurant and have dinner." 

 

"Yes exactly!" She says. The two of you lapse into silence, watching a scene in the movie. "So tell me more about John," Kate asks suddenly. "The two of you seem so happy. I'm kinda jealous, and want to hear all about your happy relationship," she laughs.

 

"Well," you begin, racking your brain for something you've not told her. "He runs, damn near every morning, so his stamina is top notch." You say, just to get her to laugh, which works instantly.

 

"I bet it is!" She cackles. "You know I didn't mean that you good!" 

 

Grinning you say, "Yeah, I know. I just wanted to see what you'd do."

 

Laughing again, Kate throws a decorative counion at you. "So seriously, tell me about him!" 

 

"He really does run every day. He loves his Mustang, which I mean, I do too. He's gotten into the habit recently of bringing me coffee in bed every morning, which is sweet. He's got this ability to know what I need before I even do. He seems to know when I want physical affection, or when I want space. He works on his books in the basement and lets me work in my office without any trouble. I think we fit really well together," you tell her, a soft smile on your face. "I miss him like crazy when he's out of town, but it's alright because I know he'll be back before I know it." 

 

"You really are head over heels, huh?" She asks you, a smile on her own face. "I'd be worried if I didn't think he loves you just as much."

 

Blushing slightly, you let you mouth get away from you, you say, "Thanks Kate. He means a lot to me."

 

Nodding, she asks, "Why didn't you tell me he was married before?"

 

Sighing, you say, "It didn't feel like my story to tell. I know he loved her, and most of the time I don't think about it. I know they were only married for a little over five years. He's told me about her before, he always says nothing is off limits if I wanna ask, but it feels strange to be asking questions about her. I know she didn't have any other family, so John doesn't have any in laws. They were all each other had. It breaks my heart to think about how lonely and lost he was after her death. From what he's told me about her, I think I would have liked her." You sigh deeply. "I'm not jealous of the time they spent together, and I know he'll always love her. I just want to be respectful of her memory. Does any of that make sense?" you ask, looking over at your best friend.

 

"It does," she says, eyes shining. "The fact that you don't want to make him forget her, and that you don't get jealous when he talks about her is a good thing. I can't imagine how hard it must be for the both of you. I think you'll work through it together though," she encourages.

 

The movie has ended, and the two of you stand up, Kate checking her watch. "I gotta get home," she says regretfully. "Thank you for the wine and dinner. It was really good to get to hang out."

 

Smiling, you hug her tight. "It really was." Walking her to the door, you say, "Make sure you text me when you get home safe. I'll talk to you later okay?"

 

Standing in the doorway, you make sure she gets into her car and it starts before grabbing Bleu's leash and taking him on a quick circuit around the block before bed time. Walking back up the front steps, you see a manila envelope laying in front of the door. Curious, you bend down to grab it, before moving inside. Unhooking Bleu's leash, you move to open the envelope when your phone rings. Seeing it's John, you lay the envelope down on the side table next to the front door to answer. 

 

"Hey beautiful," he greets you.

 

"Hi," you breath happy to hear his voice. "How're you?"

 

"Good," he says. "I should be home sometime tomorrow night. I've got one more thing to wrap up and it's shouldn't take too long. How's everything at home?"

 

You feel warm when John asks about your home together. "Really well. Kate and I went shopping this afternoon, I got some new clothes, and wanted to make sure we had everything for our trip." You hesitate slightly before continuing, "We actually saw you briefly on our way back to the car. Luckily, she didn't recognize your car."

 

John's deep inhale makes you a little nervous. "I thought that was the two of you," he says. "It didn't register until I was around the corner." 

 

Knowing how focused John can be, this doesn't surprise you at all. "I have to say, I was surprised! The way you drive is hot as hell," you laugh.

 

John chuckles, "I'm glad to know you still approve of my driving."

 

The two of you talk for an hour, before you're so tired, you can't keep you eyes open. Wishing him a good night, you disconnect and fall asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, you're lounging on the couch, reading a murder mystery novel, when you hear a car in the driveway. It's evening, and you're hopeful it's John. Moving to the front door, you open it, seeing John walking up the steps, bags in hand. Grinning, you open the door fully, calling out, "Hey baby." 

 

He looks up, eyes sparkling when he sees you. You notice he's got a small gash above one eyebrow, and a slight limp, but otherwise looks fine. "Hey darlin'," he calls, walking up the steps. He places his bags inside the door and pulls you into a tight hug, kissing you warmly. "I've missed you," he says softly. 

 

"Me too," you say, hugging him tightly. "Let me grab you a glass of bourbon and you pick something to watch." His homecomings have become routine for you now, and you're learning what he likes to relax. 

 

"Sounds good sweetheart," he says kissing you again, and watching you walk into the kitchen. You hear him ask, "What's this?" from the entry way as you pour him a large glass of bourbon.

 

"What?" you ask, moving back into the entry way. You see he's holding the manila envelope you forgot about yesterday. "Oh! I took Bleu for a walk last night, and when I came back, it was laying on the front steps. I was gonna open it last night when you called and I forgot all about it!"

 

John's eyebrows are furrowed, but he moves with you into the living room. Settling down on the couch, he opens it. Curious, you lean over the back of the couch to see what's inside. You gasp in shock as John's shoulders tense. It's a set of pictures, all of you. They look like surveillance photos, you're completely unaware any of them were taken. There are shots of you walking down the street, in your car, at work. "What the actual fuck," you breath, afraid.

 

"I don't know," John says, "but I'm gonna find out." His voice has a steel undertone to it. 

 

Shivering, you sit down next to him, taking a large gulp of his bourbon before handing it to him, where he takes a drink of his own.

 

You notice some of the photos date back to before you borrowed the car from Aurelio, as it shows you sitting in your old car. 

 

"I'm going to have to make some calls," John says quietly, taking another gulp of bourbon before passing you the glass back to you. "I want to find out who's following you." 

 

Taking the glass, you nod. "Looks like they have been for awhile too," you observe. "Since they've got pictures of me in my old car. Suddenly remembering the man from the bookstore, you tell John about the experience. "I didn't think to say anything then, because we get all kinds of weirdos in and out of the shop." You describe him as best you can, noting that he had a tattoo on his hand, but you were unable to make out what it was. 

 

John sighs, "A lot of gangs have identifying tattoos on their hands and wrists. I'll have to do some digging to figure out what's going on. Whoever it is, I'm going to find them," John promises darkly.

 

Leaning over to kiss him, you say, "Make your calls baby. We'll do what we can, but we'll be leaving town next week either way. That, at least, shouldn't be affected by this. I'll try and be more watchful as well. I can't believe someone's been following me!" You've not felt so vulnerable since all the shit with Kade. Wrapping your arms around your middle, you lean forward, sick to your stomach.

 

John notices. His eyes soften as he looks at you. "Come here," he says softly, folding you into his arms. "I won't let anyone hurt you darlin'. I'm going to find out who's following you and why, and I'll make them stop," he promises.

 

Curling close to him you say, "I know you will John. It just scares me. I wonder why they left this though? Why make us aware?"

 

He sighs, hand rubbing your back in soothing circles. "Probably to scare us. It's a fear tactic common in the industry. I'll know more after I make a few calls. I'm not going on another job until after our trip, and I'll have some safety measures in place before I leave. We'll be alright."

 

You nod against his chest. "I hate to ask, but can you make your calls here? I don't want to be apart from you, but I want you to be able to do what you need to," you say, voice small.

 

Kissing the top of your head, John says, "That's more than fine. You already know about my job, and all I'm doing is calling in favors and getting information. You can ask questions afterword. I know you and how inquisitive you are," he chuckles, squeezing you tight. 

 

Pulling out his phone, he dials a number, waiting for it to be answered. "Yes. This is Wick. I need to speak to the manager please. Yes I'll hold." 

 

" _Johnathan,"_ you hear the voice on the other end answer. " _To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"Winston," John says. "I've just been delivered an interesting file, and I was wondering if there was a bounty I was unaware of?"

 

" _That depends dear boy, what type of file was it?"_ the man, Winston, answers.

 

"Pictures of my girlfriend spanning from last week to several months ago," John answers, voice curt, but polite.

 

" _Really now,"_ Winston says. " _What sort of idiot would make that kind of threat toward your lover? There's no bounty on her, I would have called you immediately."_

"I had assumed so," John replies, staring at the photographs splayed out on the coffee table. "I would like to have a talk with the individual responsible."

 

" _I can preform some inquiry,"_ Winston says slowly. " _I make no promises, but I know how you are about those you love. Do you have any information?"_

Glancing down at you where you're still curled against his chest, John says, "A man came into the bookstore where she works, and cased the place. He must be new to the game, or very bad, as she made him immediately as suspicious. She saw he had a tattoo on his right wrist, but didn't get a close enough look to identify it. We had our uninvited guest a few months ago as well. I thought that was a one off, but I'm starting to wonder if they aren't connected." 

 

_"That's because you're not stupid Johnathan,"_ Winston laughs. _"I'll make my inquiries and get back to you. Enjoy your trip, dear boy. We'll get to the bottom of this."_

"Thank you Winston. Goodnight," John concludes the call. Immediately dialing another number and bringing the phone to his ear. 

 

" _Evening, John."_ A younger male voice filters through the phone.

 

"Evening, Jimmy," John says easily. "Listen, I was wondering if you could swing by the house on patrol tonight, I've got something I need to show you."

 

_"Sure John, everything alright? I've not had any noise complaints."_ The man named Jimmy asks.

 

"Nah, just something I wanna run by you," John says casually. "See you soon?"

 

_"S'long as everything is quiet, I'll be there in an hour,"_ Jimmy answers.

 

"Thanks Jimmy, see you soon," John replies, disconnecting the call. 

 

John lays down his phone on the couch next to him, wrapping his other arm around you, and kissing the top of your head again. 

 

"So, who's this Jimmy character that's coming over?" you ask, burrowing deeper into the embrace.

 

"He's a friend on the police force for this area. I want to make him aware of what's going on. He works seconds, so he'll be able to check up on the house and watch it for me," John explains. "He's a good guy, and someone I trust to let me know if someone is casing the house."

 

Humming, you ask, "What about Winston? He talks to you like a favorite uncle."

 

That startles a laugh from John. "He's a good friend in the assassin circuit. He's always had a fondness for me. If anyone can help me get to the bottom of this, it's him." 

 

"Got it," you say, sighing. 

 

The two of you stay on the couch, John kicking his feet up onto the coffee table with you curled into his side, until you hear a light knock at the door. John kisses the top of your head, and moves to answer the door, posture tense. Opening the door, just a crack to see who it is before opening it fully.

 

"Hey Jimmy. Thanks for coming," he says quietly, letting the man enter your home.

 

Jimmy is a short man with a receding hairline. He's got a friendly face at least. "No problem John. What did you need to show me?"

 

"Come in, please," John requests. 

 

You sit up on the couch as they walk into the living room. Jimmy's eyebrows raise at seeing you. "Hello ma'am, I apologize, I didn't see you there." He removes his police cap as he stops short, looking at John uncertainly. 

 

Taking pity on him, you stand from the couch to walk over and putting your hand out you introduce yourself. "James White," he responds, shaking your hand. His grip is firm and calloused. 

 

"I'm John's girlfriend," you say, smiling at him. "Please, come have a seat. I know you're on duty, but could I get you something to drink? We've got water, tea, or I was about to make myself some coffee."

 

Jimmy's eyebrows rise further. "I wouldn't mind coffee if it isn't too much trouble ma'am."

 

Smiling warmly, you say, "No trouble. John?" you ask, looking over at him.

 

Wordlessly, he hands you the glass for more bourbon. Laughing, you take it and make your way into the kitchen. Starting the coffee machine, you hear the low hum of their voices while you fill the cup with more ice and bourbon. As the coffee finishes, you grab two cups down and fill them, moving back into the living room with all three cups perched precariously in your hands. 'All that time waiting table in college has prepared me for this moment,' you think amused in spite of the situation.

 

Handing John his bourbon, and Jimmy his coffee, you settle on the couch next to John. Both men thank you before John continues, "I don't know who it is, but I've got some ears out. My question for you is, could you try to drive by the house a little more often? See if you notice anyone hanging around? I don't like the fact that this showed up while she was walking Bleu, and she didn't see anything."

 

Jimmy's eyes flick over to you before he asks, "You didn't see anything unusual last night before you found this?"

 

Shaking you head, you say, "No sir. We don't exactly have that many neighbors to ask either. Not many people pay attention these days anyway, and the house is set so far back from the road, I doubt anyone would notice anything unusual."

 

Nodding, Jimmy says, "No problem. I'd be more than happy to keep an eye on everything. You said you're leaving next week right?" He asks John. At his nod, Jimmy asks, "Need someone to watch Bleu while you're gone?"

 

"Yes actually. I was planning on calling you tomorrow, before this happened," John sighs. "I appreciate the offer Jimmy." 

 

Sipping his coffee, Jimmy waves his hand dismissively, "No problem. You know how much Karen loves him."

 

John laughs warmly, "That I do. How's the pregnancy going for her? Last you told me, she was still having morning sickness pretty badly."

 

Jimmy grins happily, "She's over that now! We've moved onto the crazy cravings. She texts me throughout the night with things she wants. I've learned to wait until right before I head home to find her something, she changes her mind so often." Checking his watch, he sighs. "I gotta get back to work. Thank you for the coffee," he says politely, moving to sit it down on the coffee table. 

 

"No problem," you say warmly, "I appreciate all your help." You grab the cup and move to put it into the sink while John shows Jimmy out. 

 

You sigh, putting the cup in the sink, and finding the safety of Johns arms again as you meet him in the hallway. He kisses the top of your head. "Lets get some sleep," he suggests, pulling you up the stairs to your room. Helping each other out of your clothes, you curl up under the duvet and fall into an uneasy sleep.

\----

The next few days pass in a flurry of activity. You and John have packed everything you need for your trip, and you're waiting until the last possible moment to put his present into your suitcase, afraid he'll need to check in your luggage for something and find it. You've successfully kept it hidden in the back of one of your filing cabinets in your office so far. 

 

You're feeling very confident you've been able to keep it hidden, now that they two of you have made your way onto the plane, bound for the Chennault Airport in Louisiana. The flight is relatively short, only six hours. Deciding to try and get some rest, you curl up in the seat, back to the plane window facing toward John. 

 

Before you know it, John is shaking you awake gently. "We're about to land," he says softly, smiling at you. 

 

Yawning, you sit up straight, making sure your seatbelt is buckled. 

 

After the plane lands, and you disembark, you're searching the belt for your luggage, while John calls the company he rented a car with. Even though you'll be driving the Impala back, you're using a car to get around until it's finished. John grabs his bag, moving toward the exit with you. "Let me grab the keys and we'll head to the hotel," John says, moving toward a kiosk to retrieve the keys. 

 

Walking outside, you had forgotten what the weather was like in December, feeling too hot in your winter attire. As soon as you're in the car, you strip off your jacket, glad you had the foresight to wear a t-shirt underneath. The low here is the high in New York. John follow suit. "Ya know, out of all the places I've traveled to for work, Louisiana isn't one of them," John says, pulling into traffic and making his way onto the interstate. It's about an hours drive to your home town, where your hotel and parents are waiting for you.

 

"Well, to be fair, I don't think anyone visits Louisiana unless it's for Mardi Gras, and even then, they don't stay long," you laugh. 

 

"Fair enough," he laughs. "I've always thought it was strange you didn't have more of an accent, being from here," John observes. 

 

"Well, I tone it down as much as I can. Having a southern accent isn't exactly sought after in the city," you laugh. "It comes out pretty badly when I'm around my dad, so get ready to hear it!"

 

John laughs, "I'm looking forward to it to be honest. I've always had a thing for accents. It's cute when you speak in French as well. Do either of your parents know French?"

 

"Well, I learned it from Mom's Mom, but I think Alex speaks some French. Dad's originally from Kentucky, and didn't have any other family that spoke a different language. Mom's family was all from here," you explain.

 

"Got it," John says. The two of you continue talking while you make your way to the city. Finally pulling into the hotel, you take your luggage out and move inside to check in. 

 

John precedes you to the desk, "I have a reservation for Wick," John tells the brunette behind the counter. She's young and perky. Her response is almost grating to you when she replies, "Of course! Let me get that pulled up for you! Will you be needing one key, or two?" She asks, typing away on the computer.

 

"Two please," John says politely, but curt.

 

"Here ya go!" She says brightly, handing over the keys. "Enjoy your stay!"

 

Nodding, John turns to you and you both make your way to the elevator, heading up to the second floor where your room is. As the doors close you look at John, "Well wasn't she just a ray of sunshine?"

 

He smirks lopsidedly, "You're not wrong. I've never met any hotel staff that flamboyantly happy."

 

Giggling, you lead the way to your room, opening the door with the key the girl had given you. The room is very nice, a large king bed dominates one wall, with a small sitting area next to the windows. Looking into the bathroom, it has a large tub and shower combo. It's still not as nice as your soaker at home, but it'll do in a pinch. Putting your luggage on one side of the bed, you fling yourself down onto the bed, sighing at the softness. It's also not as nice as your bed at home, but it'll do for a week.

 

John laughs at you as you bounce happily on the bed. "Come on darlin', lets head to your parents house. We're suppose to be there soon for dinner," John says, smiling down at you.

 

You sigh, rolling onto your back to look up at him. 'He's just close enough,' you think, hooking your foot around his knee, you pull, reaching up to grab his arm. With a surprised laugh, he falls onto the bed next to you. Rolling to where you half on his chest, you grin down at him, "How about we just stay here for awhile?"

 

John's eyes are sparkling with mirth, he looks so handsome with his hair falling around his face. "I would normally love that, but we need to stick to our schedule this first time," he says, leaning up to kiss you. 

 

Sighing in defeat, you hop off him and the bed. "Alright," you sigh. "Lets go visit them."

 

Laughing again, John stands up, straightening his shirt and leading the way back to the car. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for your patience and the outpouring of interest in this story! It means the world to me that so many of you are enjoying it! Fair warning, smut if my favorite, so of course this chapter is NSFW!

 

You drive the car to your parents house, since John doesn't know his way around. It takes you twenty minutes from the hotel, which isn't too bad. The family lives out in the county on what used to be a plantation, but now all that remains is the house on two acres of land. The rest of the property was sectioned apart and sold off. Turning onto the long gravel drive, you smile over at John. "Ready?" you ask, parking neatly in front of the house.  

John exhales sharply through his nose. "As I'll ever be," he says, looking slightly nervous.

Turning the car off, turn toward him. "I've never seen you anxious before. You alright?" You're actually a little worried. 

"I'm fine," John says, looking over at you. "I've just never had to meet a significant other's parents before. As you know, Helen didn't have any living family, so this is a first for me. I am a little nervous," he laughs.

Smiling softly, you lean over to kiss him, "John, I know they're going to love you. How could they not?" 

Taking a deep breath, he opens the door. "Lets go," he says softly, trying to put his best foot forward.

Smiling, you hop out of the car, looking at your childhood home. Everything is the same from the flower beds filled with hydrangeas and roses, to the pale gray color of the house. The willow tree is still off to one side of the property. Moving around the car, you grab John's hand. "Come on hot stuff," you smile. "Time to meet my parents."

Walking John up the stairs to the wrap around porch, you see the rocking chairs are still there, the ferns hanging down from their baskets. Knocking on the front door, you wait, looking out over the property. Everything here is so dark and quiet, it feels so peaceful. 

The door opens to reveal your Dad, grinning like a loon. He's a short, stocky, balding man. What little hair he has is going gray. His face is wide and smiling, covered in a salt and pepper beard that's neatly trimmed. "Baby girl!" he cries pulling you into a tight hug. "I've missed you so much!" 

Laughing loud and carefree, you hug him back tightly. "It's so good to see you Dad!"

"Let me look at you!" He pulls you back to arms length to inspect you. Whatever he sees must be a good thing. He's grinning, and his eyes are sparkling. "You get more beautiful every time I see you," he says, happily. Looking over your shoulder, he sees John. "You must be the infamous John," he says, releasing you and offering his hand to shake.

Grinning, John shakes his hand, "Yes sir. John Wick. It's lovely to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from your daughter. From what I can see, some of it might even be true." You see Johns eyes dancing, and have to hide a smile behind your hand.

Your dad barks a laugh. "Nah, don't believe it! I'm sure she's told some tall tales. Come on in kids, Alex is just finishin' up dinner. That man can cook!"

"Alex is cookin'?" you ask, smiling as you walk into your childhood home. "You really are spoilin' us!" You've been here less than ten minutes, and you're already dropping part of words.

"We're sure gonna try!" you dad laughs, leading the way into the dining room that's separated from the kitchen by an island. "Alex! The kids are here!"

"I heard the doorbell Greg," your step dad laughs, appearing around the corner to greet you. Alex is a tall man, as tall as John, thin and wiry. His hair a sandy blond that has some silver in it, and wears thick brown horn rimmed glasses. "Oh my darling girl, it's so good to see you in person!" He says, rushing to give you a hug himself. "You look wonderful," he smiles down at you. "I'm so glad you're here!" 

"Me too, Alex," you say happily. "I've miss you both somethin' fierce." Looking around, you see John smiling softly at you both. Pulling away from Alex, you turn to John, "Alex, this is my boyfriend John. John, my other dad," you say smiling so widely your cheeks hurt. 

Alex stands up straight to shake John's hand, eyes quickly assessing him. Out of the two of your parents, Alex was the one you were worried would act unbecoming. He's from the California originally, and has none of the 'Southern Politeness' that keeps your Dad from acting rude to someone's face. To your relief, he smiles, "It's good to finally meet you John. I've heard quite a bit about you from our daughter, all of it has impressed me. I've been looking forward to meeting you for months now." 

John smiles at Alex, "The pleasure is all mine sir. She's told me about how you've always supported her in becoming a writer. I've got a deep respect for you and your husband."

Alex seems taken aback for a moment, before his face breaks out into a grin. "John, I think we're going to get along just fine," he laughs. "Greg, come help me get the food on the table!" He says, gesturing at his husband. 

Grinning, your dad makes his way after Alex, grumbling good naturedly, "Yeah, yeah, simmer down there."

You smile over at John, moving to grab his hand. "They like you," you whisper, leaning up to peck him on the cheek. "You're very charismatic when you try to be," you chuckle.

John smiles softly at you, eyes warm. "I really do like them," he says softly. "I'm just hoping they keep liking me," he chuckles.

"Come on," you say, leading John to the kitchen by the hand. "Let's see if they need help setting the table."

Alex really has outdone himself this time. He loves to cook, and he's good at it. He's made jambalaya, which is the perfect meal to introduce John to traditional Louisianan food. Your family loves spicy food, but wasn't sure about John's taste, so they made sure to have homemade bread and milk out to help cool down the burn of the jambalaya. You're lucky though, John enjoys food with some spice in it. 

Looking around the table at your parents talking with John warms your heart. They seem quite taken with him. Your dad is currently recounting the tale of Alex's visits to his auto shop, laughing about how he didn't know that first thing about cars. Alex is smiling at him softly, and John is laughing along with your dad. "So," you dad asks, when the laughter has died down. "How did you meet our daughter? She's told me of course, but I want to hear your side of the story," he asks John. Alex looks over at John with the same calculating look he gets when he's really paying attention.

John smiles easily, "Well, I had just picked my Mustang up from a friend's shop, she needed some work, and he's the only person I trust to work on her, and since I was on the city, I thought I'd go to my favorite coffee shop. The have these muffins Ally, the owner, makes from scratch I love. I walk in, and  this girl on her phone, cuts me off on the way to the line. I was gonna say something, but I just caught a glimpse of her face, and let me tell you, I was struck dumb. Couldn't say a thing she was so beautiful. I tried to edge around to see her face again, trying to figure out how to start a conversation, and about tripped her! I kept her from falling, and she's the one that apologized! Bought me coffee and my muffin!" He's grinning over at you, boyish glee in his eyes. "We ended up sitting at her table and talking for a few hours. I asked her out on a proper date after that, and here we are, months later." 

You feel your own face breaking out into a smile. "Tripping into you was the best unconscious decision I've ever made," you say.

John's chuckle fills you with warmth. "I'm just glad you helped jump start conversation, or else I might have chickened out!" He says, eyes shining.

You hear your dad shift across the table and tear your eyes away from John to look over that him. He's clutching Alex's hand, both of them smiling softly. At your look Alex clears his throat and says, "Let's get this cleaned up shall we? It's getting late and I've got to work in the morning. Are you all going to help Greg with the Impala tomorrow?"

Smiling at the topic change, you reply, "That's the plan! What time should we be at the shop?" 

"Let's say around 8. I've got some errands to run before we start," your dad replies, squeezing Alex's hand before standing to help clear the table.

You and John help load the dishwasher and you hug your parents goodbye. John is surprised when your dad gives him a bear hug, saying gruffly, "Get used to it son, we're a huggin' family."

Climbing back into the car, you let John drive you back to the hotel. 

You look over at his as he pulls out of the driveway. "So whatcha think?" You ask, smiling over at him.

John glances over at you, "I really liked them. Your dad is such a warm person, I can see where you get it from. Alex, he's very smart. I'm looking forward to watching you work on the Impala with your dad tomorrow."

You giggle, "I'm sure seeing me bent over an engine bay is what you're looking forward to!" You've never been so bold as to flirt this openly, until you met John. He makes you feel so comfortable, flirting is natural.

That startles a deep laugh from John, his eyes glittering, "You're right there. You've just got such a nice ass."

Giggling again, you say, "They love you. Dad basically inducted you into the family. 'We're a huggin' family, son!'" you try to copy your dads gruff voice. "He wouldn't have told you that or hugged you if he didn't approve."

John smiles softly as he parks the car in the hotel parking lot. Yawning, you make your way upstairs to your hotel room. 

Walking in, you pull off your shoes as John shuts the door. He moves up behind you, hugging you close to him. You sigh happily, enjoying the small moment of intimacy. John kisses the side of your neck. "Let's get ready for bed darlin', he says, hands moving to slide up under your t-shirt. Humming as his fingers skim over your belly and hips, you turn in his arms. Looking into his eyes, you see the heat in them. Smirking, you lean up to kiss him, circling your arms behind his head, more than happy to start the ball rolling on love making.

His sharp inhale fills you with heat. His hands traveling down your sides to your ass, cupping it, squeezing it, before lifting you. Moaning in surprise, you wrap you legs around his waist. Chuckling he pulls back from your lips, eyes dancing, before tossing you backward onto the bed. 

You let out a yelped, "John!" in surprise as you land, giggling like crazy. Grinning like a fool, he follows you down, slotting himself against you.

"Yes?" He asks, eyebrow raised, before kissing you sweetly when you only giggle again.

Sighing into the kiss, you run your hands through his hair and across his shoulders. Having John's weight on top of you is one of your favorite feelings. His kisses turn hungry, and you match them with your own desire. You can feel him harden against your leg, answering the ache between your thighs. You moan against his lips as he pushes his hands underneath your shirt again, caressing your skin.

John kisses down your neck, passionate open mouthed kisses with a hint of teeth. His hands are moving up your sides, taking your shirt along with them. Pulling back, John helps you pull it off, and you take the opportunity to help him out of his as well, happily running your hands over his scarred skin. Coming back together, you kiss fiercely, all tongue and teeth, moaning against one another.

John sits up on his knees, lifting you against him with ease, never breaking your kiss, and unsnaps your bra. His ability to manhandle you like you're nothing always amazes you, and turns you on. Moaning against him, you reach between your bodies for his belt.

"Eager, huh?" John huffs a laugh, dropping you back onto the bed. 

Pulling his belt from the loops and tossing it over the side of the bed, you reply, "For you? Always." 

Smirking, he leans down to nip at your breast while staring to unbutton your jeans. Moaning, you get his pants unzipped, and start pushing at them, begging silently for them to be removed. Chuckling, John kisses down your belly to the waistband of your pants, before shifting to pull them and your underwear down and off. He let's you help him remove his own pants and underwear before settling against you once again.

You revel in the weight of him against you, the way his skin feels against your own, his cock pressing against your hip. Shifting yourself on the bed you move to where John is pressing against your pussy, rocking your hips gently, both of you moaning as his cock head rubs through your wet folds. 

"John," you whimper, pressing kisses against his neck and collarbone. Taking your plea for what it is, he reaches down to guide himself into you, groaning as he slides in slowly. 

He stills as he bottoms out, letting you accommodate to his size before starting a slow rhythm. The slow push, pull of his hips is driving you wild. John is kissing and nipping at your chest, while your running your hands over his back and shoulders, encouraging him with your body and voice. Soon his hips have picked up speed, driving into you with a unrelenting force. John's large hands have moved down to hold your hips in place as he fucks you. You're whimpering as you grip onto John's shoulders, moaning against his neck.

"You're so beautiful like this," John pants, his hair falling into his eyes. "Your face and chest get this beautiful flush right before you come." His words cause you to whimper, embarrassed and turned on. "I love watching your face when you come," he says, one hand moving from your hip to rub your clit with his thumb. "I love hearing the sounds you make, too. You're so vocal," he purrs, taking a moment to suck a bruise into your neck, causing you to jerk and moan loudly.

Your orgasm is close. You can feel your thighs start to shake in their position around John. "That's it," he breaths, "come for me sweetheart." He gives a particularly hard thrust, thumb pressing down on your clit and you're coming, crying out, nails digging into the skin of his back. John's hips stutter as you come, he's groaning loudly as your nails dig into him. Regaining his composure, he drives into you, hold your hips down and fucking you roughly through your orgasm until finding his own release, biting down sharply on your shoulder. You cry out again as the bite intensifies the pleasure, throwing you head first into another wave. 

John collapses next to you, panting from exertion and his own orgasm. He pulls you close in the circle of his arms, and your roll willingly, limbs loose and pliant. Turning in his arms, you press a kiss to the underside of his jaw, inhaling his scent. Humming quietly, you nuzzle his neck, loving the feel of his beard against your skin. "Sex with you is my favorite activity," you say sleepily.

John laughs softly against you. "It's one of my favorite past times," he says, running a large hand up and down your back. "You're fucking _amazing_." John says, kissing you soundly.

Chuckling you pat his chest with your hand, "Come on hot shot. Lets get cleaned up and ready for bed. We've got a lot to do tomorrow." 

Standing, you both make your way to the bathroom on unsteady legs. As John turns on the water, you flush, seeing you left marks on his back with your nails. Touching one, you're glad it didn't break the skin at least. John glances over his shoulder at you, raising an eyebrow. "I left marks," you say, embarrassed.

John laughs, "Did you really?" He steps in front of the mirror to get a better look at himself. "You did," he chuckles, voice taking on a definite heat. "I've gotta tell you, I enjoyed it. You've never clawed me before." He pulls you close, kissing you again. "I left my own mark it seems. Sorry about that," he brushes his fingers over your shoulder where he had bitten you. You jerk in surprise at the sting. Looking over at the mirror, you see a deep bruise in the shape of John's teeth. 

"Holy shit," you breath, leaning toward the mirror to get a better look. It's not that painful, and the fact John lost control enough to mark you that deeply really turns you on. Looking over your shoulder at him, you see he's admiring your ass where you're bent over the counter. Smirking, you give your hips a little shake loving the hungry look that action invokes. He grabs your hips, kneading your ass with his fingers. 

"You trying to rile me up again so soon?" He asks, squeezing your ass. Giggling, you turn around to wrap your arms around his neck, kissing him slowly.

"Maybe just trying to tease you a little," you say when you part. "I don't have another round in me tonight though. Traveling wears me out!" 

Chuckling, John slaps your ass as he leads you to the shower to get cleaned up. Finishing up on the shower quickly, you move to the bed to settle down.  John pulls you close, kissing the top of your head. You feel asleep intertwined.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! I'm hoping to bang out another today or tomorrow. Y'all keep letting me know what you think please! These kudos and comments give me life <3

You wake the next morning groggy and disoriented, your heart racing. You flail your arms until one of your hands lands on John next to you. "Darlin'?" he asks, taking your hand, voice gruff from sleep.

 

Breathing heavily, you look over at him. "Sorry," you pant, adrenaline still coursing through your blood. "Bad dream."

 

Making soothing noises, John pulls you close, petting your hair and whispering encouragements to you. Finally, you've gotten your breathing calmed down and your thoughts organized.

 

Sensing you've calmed down some, John asks softly, "Do you wanna talk about it?" He's still running a hand through your hair soothingly. 

 

Sighing, you say softly, "Being back here reminds me of Kade." Looking down at your arm where it's resting on John you continue, "He used to make me wear long sleeves year round, because of the bruises. He'd say it was so other people didn't know how clumsy I was, since I would fall down so often. Thing is, I never fell on my own."

 

John makes a pained noise. Looking up at him, you see his eyes have narrowed and hardened, a frown line appearing between his eyebrows. Giving yourself a mental shake you lean up to kiss the line away. "I'm sorry. Knowing it happened is one thing, hearing about it is another."

 

Holding you close, John kisses your forehead. "You never need to apologize for talking about it. Sometimes words help us heal, it's like bleeding the poison out of a wound. It's necessary." Looking down at you, his eyes haven't warmed, but have gained a cold edge to them. "If I ever find him, I'll kill him." He says in a matter of fact way. You hear the truth in his words.

 

A normal person would be afraid if their boyfriend told them he was going to kill someone for them. They would run as far and fast as they could, realizing their mistake of becoming involved with an assassin. Lucky for you both, you're not normal. You feel a fondness well up in you, knowing you mean enough to John that he would try to remove the thing causing you pain. Leaning up to kiss him, you say, "You don't have to go looking for him. I've not seen him in years. I made my peace with what happened, and what I needed to do to move on. I'm normally not bothered by what happened, but every now and then I have nightmares. You can't go through something like that and it not leave a mark."

 

Humming, John kisses you again. When you pull apart, his face has softened to it's normal relaxed state, eyes warm again. Smiling, you sit up to stretch. "I'm gonna go shower, then we can grab some coffee on the way to dad's shop?" At his nod, you lean down to kiss him again before moving to the bathroom. 

 

Leaving the door open, you turn the water on. Getting in you wash your hair, and shave. You try to push the dream from your mind, annoyed that you'd had it in the first place. It's not like you were going to run into him. You shiver even with the warm water cascading over you when you think about Kade. You'd learned to look at people's eyes after your time with him. You'd never met someone you would describe as empty, before him. It took you awhile to see it, but after you had, you'd already been trapped with no escape. 

 

John can look that way sometimes, cold and distant, but never empty. Even when he killed Coffee Shop Guy, he hadn't looked empty. You didn't think killing bothered him too terribly much, but he didn't seem to take pleasure in hurting someone who didn't deserve it, the way Kade did. John has a code.

 

Turning off the water, you climb out of the shower to dry off. Stepping back into the hotel room, you see John has already gotten dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and his work boots. Smiling, you grab your bag and pull out your own clothes to get dressed. Pulling on a faded pair of jeans, a black tank top, and a light jacket, you grab your own work boots to pull them on. Pulling your hair back into a pony tail, you look at John, "Lets go find some coffee." 

 

Taking your hand in his, he leads you downstairs and out of the hotel.

 

\-------

 

Twenty minutes later, you're pulling up to your dad's shop. It's really not changed much. It's a brick building with four garage doors, and a little office to the side. It's not as big as Aurelio's, but to your eyes it's perfect. Hopping out of the car, you move to the side door, seeing your dad's truck already parked by the side of the building. 

 

Pushing the door open, you walk in. The smell of oil and metal assaults your nose. It feels like home. Seeing your dad sitting on a stool next to one of his tool cabinets. Looking around, your eyes fall on the Impala. She's just as beautiful as you remember. A sleek black body with chrome accents. Last Christmas the two of you had painted her, this year, all that's left is engine work.

 

Pulling your jacket off and laying it across the workbench, you hug your dad. "Morning old man," you grin. 

 

"Mornin' sunshine!" he laughs, face breaking out into a wide grin. "Ready to start piecing her back together?" he asks, looking over at the Impala. 

 

Grinning like a lovestruck fool, you say, "Oh hell yeah! " The next few hours are spent putting the engine together piece by piece. The work is fun and doing it with your dad and John make it even better. 

 

Halfway through the day your dad had wandered off to check on the rest of his crew, and got distracted, leaving you and John to work on the Impala's engine for a few hours. John is less proficient that you'd expected, but you take great joy in showing him what you know. After a particularly long explanation about the differences between the crankshaft in the Impala verses the one in John's Mustang, John says, "Maybe you should take Aurelio up on his offer for helping out in his shop. You really do know what you're talking about!" 

Blushing like crazy, you say, "Thank you. It's just a hobby though! I could never do it full time!" 

Grinning widely, John leans in close to you. "You're beautiful like this," he says, dark eyes pinning you in place. 

Your breath catches at the feral look in his eyes. Trying to play it off, you tease, "What? Covered in grease?" 

His smile turns lopsided as his eyes heat further. "Yes and no. I love seeing you excited and flushed, though I'm normally the cause."

You can feel the flush spreading down your chest. Smiling shyly, you turn back to your car, making sure to stick your ass out when you bend over to inspect placements.

 

 

By the end of the day you're covered in grease with a busted knuckle, but you're so happy with the progress you've made on the Impala. She should be done after another day or so. Wiping your hands on a rag, you turn to John, eyes shining, "Thanks for all your help." 

 

Grinning, he answers, "You did most of the work, no need to thank me. I felt like I was more in the way than anything. You're amazing when you're working on something. I first noticed it when you're writing. You've got this single minded focus that's just beautiful." He's got a half smile on his face, one corner of his mouth lifted as he complements you. 

 

"It's just luck I found a man that understands single minded focus, huh?" you chuckle. 

 

That makes John laugh, the sound making your heart pick up speed. His laugh is just as darkly beautiful as the rest of him. "I'll show you single minded focus," he says quietly to you, eyes intense.

 

"You all done for the day? We worked through lunch, and it's almost time for dinner," you dad says, walking up to the two of you. You jumped slightly, looking at your dad, meanwhile John looks cool as a cucumber.

 

Recovering, you look over at your dad, saying, "Yeah, shouldn't take more than a few more hours tomorrow to get her all pieced together! What're we doing for dinner?"

 

"Well, Alex called a little while ago and asked if we could meet him at the restaurant across from the hospital. The new doctor that was supposed to relieve him called in sick, so he's going to be stuck close by for awhile tonight, but he won't have to work at all day after tomorrow. He's very firm on that at least!" you did chuckles fondly. 

 

"Alright," you laugh. "He's really not changed that much, still willing to sacrifice to make sure he can help people!"

 

"That's my husband," you dad chuckles. "Come on kids, lets head out." 

 

Smiling up at John you ask, "Up for dinner at a diner?" 

 

"Sure," he says. "I'd love the chance to see more of your home town."

 

That settled, you run to the shop restroom, washing the grease from your skin before heading to the car. The drive to the diner is short, and you pass the time talking about your car and what's left to be done. John listens and asks questions, making an effort to understand. His willingness to talk with you, even in a subject he's not very knowledgeable, makes you love him even more. 

 

You arrive at the diner the same time as your dad, quickly getting a table and settling in to wait for Alex. You don't have to wait long for him to enter, looking harried. His eyes land on the table and he makes his way over, falling into the booth next to your dad.

 

"Hey," he greets, giving him a peck on the lips. Turning toward you and John, he asks, "How'd working on the car go?"

 

"Good," you reply, noticing John giving Alex a quick once over. "Everything alright at work?" 

 

"Miserable actually," he says, sighing deeply. "Just had to tell a man with two children he's a widower. His wife was in a car accident and we couldn't save her. I hate days like today."

 

Your dad reaches for Alex's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "It's not your fault you know", he says softly.

 

Alex sighs, but is saved having to answer by the waitress coming to get your order. You and Alex order coffee and John and your dad order water. It turns out doctor's drink as much coffee as writers. 

 

"So why are you still at work?" You ask, sipping your coffee. 

 

Alex sighs into his own coffee cup. "The new doctor the hospital just hired has come down with the flu. No one else is available until tomorrow morning. I opted to work 36 hours. Otherwise I would have had to switch with Callen for Christmas, and there's no way in hell I'm missing our Christmas this year," Alex says. "I'll catnap when we're not slammed tonight, and I've got five hours between shifts tomorrow. I'm not as young as I was, but I'll manage." 

 

"I didn't realize being a doctor was so rigorous," John says, surprised. 

 

That makes Alex laugh. "Well it normally isn't. Christmas is always hard. No one wants to work. I've been on the floor the past two years, so I'm making sure I'm off for this one!"

 

The rest of your meal passes with easy conversation before it's interrupted by Alex's pager. Looking at it he curses. "Sorry love, we've got another car accident, gotta run!" He gives your dad a sloppy kiss, and waves goodbye to you and John as he dashes out of the diner.

 

Sighing, your dad says, "That man works too damn hard."

 

"It's easy to work hard when you fond something you love," John says sagely.

 

Your dad laughs as you smile. "That's true," he laughs. "C'mon kids, let's head home for the night. We can work on the car on the morning. Meet y'all there at the same time?"

 

"Sounds good, dad. If we finish her up, we could maybe take it for a spin," you say, excitement clear in your voice.

 

John grabs the check before your dad can and pays, grinning slyly and leaving a good tip. You laugh at the look on your dad's face when he realizes what John did. Hugs are exchanged in the parking lot before you head your separate ways for the night.

 

On the short drive to the hotel, you're thinking about Alex and how busy he always is with the hospital. Doctors are always needed, the have to work hard to take care of their patients. Suddenly, a thought strikes you. "John, how do assassin's get medical care?" You ask, looking across the car to him.

 

He glances over at you, eyebrows raised. "We've got discreet doctors. You can't exactly walk onto a hospital with bullet wounds. People tend to ask questions." 

 

You nod to yourself. "I suppose that makes sense. This underworld is much more organized than I would have thought." 

 

John hums his agreement. "So," you continue, looking over at him, "do they have exam rooms and the like?" 

 

"More like they visit you where you're staying. It's much safer that way, he responds. "There are some underground hospitals for surgery, but that's rarely required." 

 

"Ah," you say, understanding that if you need surgery, you probably aren't going to make it. You forgo further questions as John parks the car back at your hotel.

 

The two of you make your way upstairs to your hotel room. As soon as you enter, you kick your boots off and start to make your way to the bathroom, intent on a shower. John seems to have other ideas. He grabs you around the waist, spinning you around to kiss you senseless. You let out a sighing moan against his lips, already so worked up from the heated looks and teasing words all day. Before you know it, John has your back pressed up against the door, running his hands over your sides and down to squeeze your ass. Moaning, you tangle one hand in the dark hair at the base of his skull, trying to pull him as close as you can.

 

You feel John smirk against your lips as he slides one leg between your own. You let out a choked groan as his thigh comes in contact with your center. You grind down against him unashamedly, feeling his cock twitch against your hip as you moan. The friction is delicious. "God John," you moan, head thumping back against the door as you press yourself down against his leg.

 

His dark chuckle sends a shiver down your spine. "You mentioned earlier my single minded focus. I wanted to show you what I could do with that," he kisses down the side of your throat, "attention." He punctuates his words with a harsh nip. John is so fucking hot like this, all smoky voice and dark promises. John uses his grip on your ass to grind you down on his leg pulling a curse from you. Smirking, he pulls back causing you to whine in disapproval, hips trying to chase his leg. He pushes you back to keep you pinned against the door with his hands on your hips. 

 

His eyes rake down your body, taking in your kiss swollen lips and your body trying to move off the door toward him. "Look at you," he breaths. His hands move from your waist to the button of your jeans, popping it and slipping them and your panties off your legs. You're standing there in your tank top and nothing else, with John kneeling before you. "God," he breaths against your skin. "You smell so good baby," he nuzzles the skin of your hip, and you whimper. He's so close to your pussy, if only he would touch you!

 

He chuckles darkly, scraping his teeth over your hip, "Want something baby?" he asks, digging his fingers into you slightly with the force of keeping you still.

 

Trying to buck against him and bring your mouth where you really want it, you whimper when John growls and pushes your hips back against the door. Huffing, you run your hands through his hair, "John please," you beg, "touch me!"

 

Looking up your body at you he smirks again. "Darlin', anything for you," he says before burying his face in the apex of your thighs, running his tongue along your slit. At the contact, you widen your stance and let out a satisfied moan. John hums as he eats you, eyes locked on your own. He circles your clit with his tongue, dragging another panting moan from you. 

 

John keeps one hand on your hip, keeping you flush against the door, and grabs one of your legs, throwing it over his shoulder. It gives him the space he needs to seal his lips around your clit, sucking mercilessly. You cry out, hands tightening in his hair as he slips two fingers into your tight heat.

 

"Fuck," you whimper as he works you over, curling his finger in you and lapping at your clit. It's all too much. You feel your limbs start to shake as your orgasm approaches. John works a third finger onto you as he grazes your clit with his teeth and you're coming, twisting John's hair in your fingers as your body bows with the force of your orgasm.

 

John groans against your skin as you tremble, legs finally giving out. Before you can fall, John has you cradled in his arms walking you over to the bed, laying you down gently. "You're so fucking beautiful, blissed out like this," John chuckles, stripping his own clothes off before climbing into bed on top of you.

 

You hum as John settles on top of you, his cock pressing into your hip. "That single minded focus of yours is the perfect personality trait," you giggle, still riding the endorphin high.

 

Smiling down at you, he kisses down your neck, pushing your tank top up as he goes. He seals his lips around your nipple, sucking gently. You arch your back, moaning as he presses his teeth into you, "John, fuck me already!"

 

You feel John's cock twitch against your hip at your words, his own groan muffled by your skin. Wiggling, you part your thighs around him and John shifts to his knees between your legs, rubbing the tip of his cock between your wet folds. "Damn darlin', you're so fucking beautiful like this," John pants as he slides his length into you.

 

You're both stifling your moans as you kiss fiercely, tongues twining together as John starts a slow rhythm. You can't keep your hands from running over him. Down his back, up his arms, into his hair, you can't get enough physical contact. John seems to feel the same, caressing your skin as he makes low noises of pleasure deep in his chest that send another wave of arousal straight to your core. Moaning, you push your hips up, impaling yourself further on him. "John," you cry, "more!"

 

John groans against your skin, snapping his hips forward. "You want more?" he purrs. "I'll give you more." He punctuates his statement by the sharp snap of his hips forward. 

 

"Fuck yes," you moan, shifting your hips to meet his thrusts. "God John," you pant, awash in sensation, "I love you so fucking much."

 

"I love you darlin'," John pants as his hips speed up. You can tell he's close, the way his hips are starting to stutter. "Touch yourself baby, help me make you come," John orders, shifting up to support his weight with his hands.

 

Whimpering, you comply, rubbing your clit as John pounds into you. You can feel the band in your stomach tightening as your thighs start to shake. "Come for me," John orders above you, his dark eyes boring into your own. "Make yourself come for me." With one final swipe of your fingers, you feel the band snap as you come, crying out and clamping down on John. He groans deep in his chest, hips snapping forward a few more times before emptying himself into you. 

 

Panting and covered in a sheen of sweat, your rests your foreheads together, trading slow kisses as you relax in one another's embrace. "Come on darlin'," John says softly, kissing your brow, "Lets go get cleaned up." He pulls out of you gently and helps you from the bed to the bathroom. The two of you shower, trading slow kisses and touches, before moving back to the bed to curl around one another happily getting some rest.

 


End file.
